Harry Potter y los deseos inalcanzables (completa)
by ForeverInAnAdventure
Summary: Ese día, cuando Harry Potter estaba a las puertas de la muerte, una figura en armadura apareció delante suyo. Desde ese momento, el destino del joven cambió por completo y se enfrentará a lo que será sin duda alguna la prueba más difícil que jamás haya tenido que afrontar. Con Voldemort acechándole y héroes de leyenda a los que enfrentarse, ¿podrá Harry superar su desafío final?
1. El nuevo desafío

- _Expecto patronum-_ dijo Harry de la manera más alta que pudo el encantamiento patronus, tratando de alejar al dementor de él.

¿Por qué estaba pasando eso? ¿Qué estaban haciendo dementores en Privet Drive? ¿era obra de Voldemort? decenas de preguntas invadían la mente de Harry mientras este trataba de alejar al dementor de él.

Pero hacerse esas preguntas no le estaba ayudando en nada.

El hechizo solo le estaba sirviendo para detener al dementor, la niebla era solo un escudo que le protegía de tener su alma succionada por el beso del dementor.

El joven había tratado de utilizar imágenes mentales de Ron y Hermione para tratar de invocar a la forma de su patronus más potente, a Cornamenta.

Y sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano. Él se había sentido traicionado durante todo el verano por el haber sido ignorado por sus amigos y sus caras traían, junto a la suficiente alegría como para invocar al escudo, un pequeño sentimiento de furia.

¡Pero no podía quedarse quieto y rendirse! Si lo hacía, él y Dudley iban a ser besados.

Él no quería morir. Quería volver a Hogwarts y pasarselo bien con Ron y Hermione (después de pasar un tiempecillo enfadado con ellos, por supuesto), quería ver a Sirius libre y vivir con él, quería ver a Voldemort desaparecer y vivir una vida tranquila, quería graduarse de Hogwarts y convertirse en auror, quería besar a Cho (para su vergüenza) y darle una bien merecida patada en los huevos a Malfoy (el sueño de cualquier Gryffindor).

Él no quería morir.

Él no _iba_ a morir.

-No pienso morir aquí... ¡No pienso morir aquí!- Tres marcas rojas aparecieron en su mano, estas formando una especie de lanza **(1)**

Un resplandor de luz iluminó todo el tunel, cegando a Harry y ahuyentando al dementor que se le estaba echando encima.

Y una Harry volvió a tener la capacidad de ver, se encontró mirando a una chica que parecía tener su edad. Y esa chica...

Era definitivamente hermosa.

Sus bellos cabellos dorados que parecían resplandecer en la oscuridad, una pálida cara severa sin ningún imperfecto, unos verdes ojos que mostraban tan poca emoción pero aún así _tanta_ determinación.

Y aunque en cualquier otra situación Harry lo hubiera dado por raro (incluso para el mundo mágico), su azulado vestido acompañado con piezas de armadura la quedaban como anillo al dedo.

Y entonces, la mujer que tenía delante dijo las palabras que Harry no olvidaría en toda su vida:

-Dime, ¿eres tú mi master?- Harry se encontró sin palabras y solo la miró completamente inmóvil. Pero la chica siguió hablando- tu servant, Saber, ha venido en respuesta a tu invocación- la llamada "Saber" miró al dementor que se estaba acercando a Dudley con desdén- a partir de ahora, mi espada estará junto a ti y tu destino será mi destino... ¿Sus órdenes, master?

Harry empezó a balbucear, no sabiendo que decir.

-¿He de suponer que ese joven de ahí es conocido tuyo?- Harry solo pudo asentir- entonces ahora me ocuparé de tal vil criatura que trata de absorber su alma.

Viento se arremolinó entre sus manos, una especie de arma invisible siendo agarrada por estas, y finalmente, Saber empezó a correr.

Harry no se pudo creer la velocidad a la que la chica, Saber, llegó junto al dementor, pareciendo ser tan rápida o incluso más que uno de los coches de las competiciones de carreras que veía Dudley en la tele.

Entonces, Harry se dio cuenta de un detalle crucial.

La chica estaba tratando de atacar a un dementor sin varita.

-¡Saber, ten cuidado!- Pero sus preocupaciones no fueron necesarias, pues Saber cortó al dementor por la mitad con su arma invisible, causando que la criatura desapareciera y salvando a Dudley.

Y una vez el peligro desapareció del todo, Harry se quedó un solo pensamiento:

"¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?"

 **Guerra del Santo Grial**

Harry se encontraba tirado encima de su cama reflexionando sobre el día que había tenido.

Primero habían estado los enfrentamientos verbales con su tío y su tía (nada nuevo).

Segundo había sido el que su primo y su banda de _amigos_ le habían molestado hasta el punto de casi usar magia.

En tercer lugar estaba el ataque de los dementores que sí que le había forzado a utilizar un hechizo.

En cuarta posición se encontraba la aparición de la extraña chica con extraños poderes que se hacía llamar Saber que lo salvó.

Quinto fue la desaparición de dicha chica cuando se encontró con la señora Figg... Que resultó ser un squib posicionada por Dumbledore para vigilarlo.

Sexto fue el encontronazo con sus tíos (volvía a repetir, nada nuevo) y que casi le echaran de la casa de no ser por la carta de la persona misteriosa a Petunia.

¿Y cuál era el séptimo problema? Ah, sí... Había sido expulsado de Hogwarts e iban a destruir su varita... O por lo menos hubiera pasado eso de no ser por la intervención de Dumbledore, que le consiguió un juicio, y contando como se sentía Fudge con respecto a él al acabar el año escolar por la Skeeter y sus malditos artículos.

-Joder- esa era la única palabra que podía decir Harry.

-¿Se encuentra bien, master?- Harry reaccionó de manera rápida, cogiendo su varita del bolsillo y apuntándola en dirección a la voz, encontrándose con la cara de la chica que antes lo había ayudado.

-¿S-Saber?- Harry dijo el nombre de la chica, confundido de como había llegadó ahí, pero sin bajar la varita.

Y extrañamente, la chica estaba frunciendo el ceño, cosa que parecía extremadamente fuera de lugar.

-Master, si es por las cartas que le llegaron acerca de su expulsión y el destruir su varita, deberíamos apresurarnos a buscar un lugar más seguro. No podemos dejarle incapacitado justo antes de la guerra y aunque estén hablando de un juicio, no podemos permitirnos el lujo de mostrarnos en público por el peligro de ser atacados y además, si el juicio termina en nuestra contra, la guerra prácticamente ya habría terminado para nosotros.

-¿G-Guerra? No sé de qué diantres estás hablando, Saber, pero en respecto al juicio, el profesor Dumbledore me ayudará, así que no debería preocuparme- Harry no sentía eso ni él mismo y, claramente, si no podía engañarse a sí mismo, no tenía la más mínima oportunidad de engañar a la chica delante suyo.

Pero esta parecía centrada en otro detalle.

-Dumbledore... ¿Está hablando de Albus Dumbledore por algún casual?- Preguntó Saber, su cara volviendo a librarse de cualquier emoción.

-Sí- respondió Harry extrañado, si alguien decía Dumbledore, cualquier persona entendería que sería el director. Era uno de los magos más famosos y poderosos de todos los tiempos, al fin y al cabo- estoy hablando del profesor Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts, mi escuela.

-Ya veo... Entonces, me temo que tendremos que partir antes de lo necesario para evitar a Albus. No me fio ni nunca me fiaré de ese hombre- comentó Saber, cosa que dejó pasmado a Harry.

-¿De qué hablas, Saber? ¿Que nos vayamos para evitar a Dumbledore? con él estaremos más seguros que de cualquier otra manera- Harry se sintió un poco hipócrita, él tampoco deseando pasar tiempo con el profesor tras haberle dejado todo el verano ahí solo... Aunque se podría decir lo mismo de Ron, Hermione y, en menor medida, de Sirius.

-Master, con la guerra apunto de empezar, no podemos quedarnos con alguien como Albus. Nadie puede saber lo que ese hombre podría hacer, quizás incluso desearía quitarte los conjuros de obediencia para que él fuera mi master.

Y, de repente, toda la furia que había estado conteniendo Harry durante todo el verano fue liberada a causa de las confusas y extrañas cosas de las que estaba hablando Saber.

-¡No tengo ni idea de qué estás hablando, Saber! Así que explícate o veté de la puta casa de una vez- gritó el joven mago, dándole completamente igual si sus tíos estaban en casa o si se habían llevado a Dudley al hospital y estaba solo. Solo quería respuestas y las quería ya.

Saber mostró sorpresa en su cara al ver como una luz roja brilló en su mano izquierda durante unos segundos para luego sentirse resignada.

Inconscientemente, Harry había utilizado un conjuro de comando, el primero de los tres. Aunque el joven pensaba que eso había sido simplemente magia accidental causada por sus emociones.

-Muy bien, Master- accedió Saber sentándose encima de la cama, y Harry no pudo evitar ponerse ligeramente rojo al darse cuenta que le había gritado a una hermosa chica que se estaba sentando en su cama (y por cierto, la gracilidad y elegancia con la que lo hizo parecían las de un noble de alta clase)- como veo que no entiende la situación, deberé explicarle la información que se me fue proporcionada acerca de La Guerra del Santo Grial para luego irnos a ver al mediador y registrarnos.

-¿El Santo... Grial?- Repitió Harry las palabras de la joven- ¿registrarnos?

Iba a ser definitivamente una noche muy larga.

 **Guerra del Santo Grial**

-¿Y bien, master de Saber? ¿Cuál es la decisión que has tomado? ¿pelearás junto a Saber en la guerra o me cederás tus hechizos de comando?- preguntó el mediador de la guerra, un anciano hombre llamado Risei Kotomine.

Harry se quedó callado unos segundos, digiriendo todo lo que le acababa de contar el anciano hombre.

Antiguos héroes de leyenda.

Batallas mortales entre magos para obtener el Santo Grial.

Dicho Santo Grial podía conceder cualquier deseo una vez se eliminaban a los demás servants.

Harry repitió mentalmente lo de CUALQUIER deseo, daba igual si el deseo era sumir al mundo en tinieblas o conseguir la paz mundial, el Grial no hacía excepciones.

El joven mago se sentía asustado y enfadado. Esto no era algo para lo que estuviese preparado... Los magos que participaban habían estado entrenando durante años, quizás incluso décadas para participar en esta guerra. Eran mucho más fuertes que él y las probabilidades de ganar eran mínimas.

Era como el torneo de los tres magos, solo que peor.

Él quería rendirse. Quería renunciar y nunca más oír nada sobre esa competición mortal.

Pero algo lo impedía. Su cerebro le estaba diciendo que renunciara, pero como otras muchas veces en el pasado, su corazón le dijo otra cosa diferente.

Primero fue cuando su cerebro le dijo en su primer año que Dumbledore se ocuparía de salvar la piedra Filosofal, pero su corazón le dijo que si llegaba tarde, Voldemort y Snape conseguirían la piedra y el primero volvería a su máximo poder.

 _No podía permitirlo._

En segundo año, el joven siguió a su cerebro al principio, acudiendo a Lockhart para salvar a Ginny, pero resultó ser un fraude y Harry decidió ser valiente y seguir adelante para enfrentarse al heredero de Slytherin él solo.

 _Su corazón le decía que lo intentara._

En tercer año, su cerebro le decía que confiara en Dumbledore, que él liberaría a Sirius, vamos, que se estaba contando a sí mismo una mentira que ni él se creía. Su corazón le dijo, no, le GRITÓ que hiciese todo en su mano para ayudar a Sirius, salvándolo.

 _Su cerebro le decía que no tenía por qué hacerlo._

En cuarto año, su cerebro le decía que tratar de pelear contra Voldemort sería inútil, que acabaría muriendo en un santiamén como Cedric. Pero su corazón le dijo que no se rindiera, que tenía que salir del torneo vivo como siempre había sido su objetivo desde el comienzo, para volver a ver a Ron, Hermione, Sirius y los Weasleys.

 _Pero como siempre, Harry eligió lo correcto y no el camino fácil._

Podía haber gente que usaría su deseo para el mal.

Incluso podría estar participando Voldemort por todo lo que Harry pudiera saber.

Y Harry no dejaría que alguien tan malvado como el señor tenebroso consiguiera un deseo.

-Participaré en la guerra- terminó Harry.

-Muy bien, antes de que te vayas, uno de los participantes, los Tohsaka, ha decidido dar durante esta guerra este libro a todos los participantes- dijo Risei entregando a Harry un cuaderno que Harry observó unos segundos, algo inseguro de tocarlo, sabiendo todo lo que podía hacer unas simples páginas de un libro, cuaderno, diario (*ejem*, Riddle, *ejem*) o cualquier otro tipo de objeto- no te preocupes, yo mismo me encargué de revisarlo para comprobar que no tuviera ninguna maldición. Puede que los Tohsaka sean participantes en la guerra, pero estos siempre juegan limpio... O por lo menos han jugado limpio durante las cuatro anteriores guerras. Espero que te sea de utilidad el libro, aunque ten en cuenta que eres, junto al maestro de los Matou, el único en necesitar el libro, pues magos experimentados no tienen necesidad de utilizarlos para ver las estadísticas de los servants.

Harry abrió el libro y soltó un ruido de sorpresa cuando en la primera página apareció información sobre Saber.

 **Servant Saber**

 **Master-Harry Potter.**

 **Nombre real-¿?**

 **Sexo-Femenino.**

 **Altura/Peso- 154 Cm/ 42 Kg**

 **Alineamiento- Legal bueno.**

 **Stats**

 **Fuerza-A**

 **Resistencia-B**

 **Agilidad-B**

 **Energía mágica-B**

 **Suerte-A**

 **Tesoro Heroico-A++** **(2)**

Y luego se encontraba información sobre las habilidades de Saber las cuales ya husmearía cuando tuviera algún sitio donde dormir.

Que bien se lo pasaría Petunia al darse cuenta que Harry no se encontraba ya en la casa la mañana siguiente. Solo había dejado una nota en la mesa de comer que tenía escritas las siguientes palabras:

 _Tengo algo que hacer, me voy de la casa. Hasta nunca._

 _-Harry_

Y después de eso, cogió su baúl, Saber desapareció y Harry cogió un taxi a Londres donde Saber le llevó al mediador gracias a la información del grial.

-Con la confirmación de su participación, ya se han reunido los siete masters, así que le recomiendo tener cuidado al volver a casa, señor Potter- fueron las últimas palabras que Harry escuchó de Kotomine esa noche.

Tras salir de la iglesia, Harry se acercó a Saber, la cuál llevaba puesto un chubasquero rojo que Dudley usó durante dos días de invierno a los diez años pero que tiró cuando otros niños dijeron que parecía idiota en él... Aunque a Saber parecía quedarle perfecto.

-¿Cuál ha sido su decisión, master?- Preguntó Saber al verlo salir de la iglesia.

-He decidido pelear- contestó Harry para luego empezar a andar hacia su baúl, el cuál había dejado junto a Saber, meter el cuaderno con las estadísticas de Saber y sacar su capa de invisibilidad, empezando a andar por las desiertas calles de Londres- aunque creo que ahora sería mejor irnos a buscar un lugar donde dormir- Harry bostezó- me encuentro algo cansado.

Saber asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Entiendo. Es sabio escoger una base temporal de operaciones en la que pueda descansar y empezar la busqueda de los demás masters mañana.

-Bien. ¿Sabes donde está el caldero chorrean-?

-Vaya, vaya- Harry se quedó paralizado al escuchar una voz masculina en la distancia- veo que un joven master y su adorable servant han decidido vagar por estas oscuras calles- el hombre tenía pelo y ojos azulados y Harry pudo deducir con facilidad que tenía descendencia Japonesa- creo que es hora de que yo y Rider os mostremos lo que de verdad significa ser participantes de esta guerra.

Y junto a él apareció lo que probablemente era la mujer más bella que jamás hubiese visto Harry, opacando la belleza de incluso Saber. Esta última era increíblemente guapa en un nivel humano, pudiendo si quisiera ser la modelo adolescente más famosa de todo mundo, pero la tal Rider, su belleza era... Inhumana.

La mujer sacó unas especies de dagas unidas por cadenas y salió disparada hacia Saber, que bloqueó el veloz ataque de Rider con su invisible arma.

-¡No te acerques, master!- Gritó Saber- yo me ocuparé de Rider.

Por unos momentos, Harry se quedó embobado viendo la batalla entre los dos espíritus heroicos que tenía delante. Las velocidades que alcanzaban eran incomprensibles, casi imposibles de ver para el ojo humano.

"Ese... Ese es el poder de los humanos de la era de los Dioses" Harry se quedó sorprendido cuando el cura le explicó el por qué el poder de los servants era tan elevado, pero no se esperaba que llegara a tanto... Era absurdo.

-Bueno, mientras nuestros servants pelean, ¿qué te parecería un pequeño duelo entre nosotros?- Harry abrió los ojos como platos al ver al hombre de pelo azul acercarse a él con su varita en la mano. "Como pude olvidarme, la forma más rápida de derrotar a un servant es matando a su master, por lo que él va a..."- _¡Bombarda máxima!_

Harry reaccionó con rapidez. Sacando su propia varita, el joven gritó:

-¡ _Protego_!- Harry sabía que el escudo no podría detener la explosión, si dejaba que el rayo de luz que se acercaba a él chocara contra el escudo, este último claramente no podría soportarlo y Harry moriría, así que Harry lo utilizó para simplemente desviar el rayo como pudo, este chocando contra una farola, destruyéndola por completo junto al suelo de acera que se encontraba alrededor de esta.

- _¡Incarcius, impedimenta, desmaius, confringo, bombarda, bombarda, BOMBARDA!_ \- Hechizo tras hechizo, rayos de luz salieron de la varita del master de Rider.

Pero Harry los pudo esquivar con facilidad. El hombre que tenía delante estaba lanzando hechizos sin ninguna estrategia. No estaba pensando, solo estaba tratando de matarlo ferozmente, como una bestia.

Y la ventaja que tenían los humanos frente a dichas bestias, era su inteligencia.

- _Ascendio-_ el hechizo cumplió su cometido. Harry dio un muy alto salto hacia la derecha, evitando todos los rayos de luz y las explosiones. Al ver como el master se preparaba para lanzar otro hechizo, Harry gritó:- ¡ _expelliarmus!_

No pudo ni defenderse. La varita del hombre salió volando una vez el rayo de luz roja lo golpeó y lo dejó indefenso ante Harry, quien no había terminado aún.

- _Desmaius-_ el hombre no pudo defenderse y simplemente esquivó moviéndose con torpeza a un lado- _accio verja._

Dicho objeto se desprendió de su lugar junto a una casa detrás del master enemigo y golpeó a este en la espalda con fuerza, casi noqueándolo.

-¡Hijo de pu-!- No pudo terminar la frase.

- _Desmaius-_ y el enemigo cayó al suelo, habiendo perdido la consciencia.

Pero antes de que Harry pudiera dar siquiera un paso, Rider apareció junto a su master, lo cogió y desapareció entre los árboles del parque que se encontraba a un lado de la calle, esquivando por pocos centímetros el ataque de Saber.

Mirando el escenario que habían dejado (verjas fuera de lugar, acera y carretera destruida, algún que otro árbol caído, marcas de espadas y dagas en la carretera y otras estructuras...) Harry se alegró enormemente de tres cosas. La primera era que no tendría que arreglar eso, la segunda era que el ministerio no podría saber que había sido él (el sistema para detectar la magia en menores se lo había explicado por el cura), y la tercera y más obvia...

Había sobrevivido su primera batalla en la Guerra por el Santo Grial.

-¡Hemos ganado, Saber!- Dijo Harry alegremente a su servant, que sonrió ligeramente.

-Puede que no hayamos podido eliminar al servant o master enemigos, pero diría que les hemos dañado lo suficiente como para que deban tomarse un tiempo de descanso, lo que nos favorece enormemente.

-Ah, bueno, sí- respondió Harry algo entrecortado, no habiendo pensado eso. Y Harry se dio cuenta de algo de repente- creo que será mejor que nos vayamos ya, Saber; no sería buena idea enfrentarse a otro master y servant tan de seguido y el sonido de la pelea les habrá atraido.

Saber asintió.

-Si me lo permite master, usted quería ir al caldero chorreante, ¿no?- Ante la afirmación no verbal de Harry al mover la cabeza, Saber lo cogió en sus brazos y empezó a correr a altas velocidades, dejando la calle en la que habían peleado atrás. Echandola una última mirada, Harry solo pudo disculparse por los destrozos que había causado al vecindario de Grimmauld place.

 **Guerra del Santo Grial**

Lo primero que hizo Harry la mañana siguiente fue levantarse a las cuatro y media de la mañana (solo durmió una hora, pero contando lo que había pasado, Harry no sintió que pudiera dormir más) para luego irse a la primera tienda con tinte para el pelo que encontrará, coger mucho tinte de varios colores, dejar el dinero para la aprovación de Saber, la cuál pareció antes de dejarlo muy insatisfecha con sus acciones (Harry Potter era muchas cosas, pero no un ladrón).

Y después hizo lo mismo en otra tienda solo que con lentillas.

El joven estaba seguro de que Vernon y Petunia no echarían de menos el dinero, además se lo debían por todo el dinero que no habían gastado en darle los recursos básicos en su niñez.

Y voila, ahora era Ronald Polkins, un hijo de muggles de pelo castaño y ojos azules sin gafas normal y corriente.

Tras volver al caldero chorreante, Harry le pidió a Tom una habitación (que era la misma que Harry tenía antes de convertirse en Ronald, Harry habiéndola reservado por la noche y salido una hora después para la tristeza de Tom).

Una vez Harry entró a la habitación, Saber apareció junto a él.

-¿Cuál será nuestro próximo movimiento, master?- Preguntó Saber.

Harry se quedó unos segundos planteándoselo.

-Creo... Creo que primero debería ir a Gringotts, el banco mágico- aclaró Harry por si Saber no lo sabía. Puede que el Grial la hubiera proporcionado información acerca del mundo moderno, pero no podía tener TODOS los detalles- el dinero de mis tíos está por acabarse y aún necesitamos establecernos en algún lugar. Pasaré de galeones a libras y alquilaré un apartamento que usaremos como base de operaciones, así no podrá haber nadie que nos pueda espiar u oír... Oh, y también deberíamos comprar _el profeta_ para mirar si ha habido algún accidente mágico en Londres que pueda tener algo que ver con la guerra- Saber asintió complacida.

-He de decir, master, que me siento aliviada de ver que te estás tomando esta guerra en serio- el joven mago se fijó en que al decir aliviada, la última letra la había dicho algo forzada, como si no quisiera admitir el femenino- al principio, al ver como mi invocación fue accidental, el que malgastases un conjuro de obediencia y tu edad pensé que resignarías de la guerra.

-Créeme, Saber. Tenía ganas de renunciar, pero... Al oír lo de cualquier deseo cambié de opinión- Saber arqueó una ceja y Harry empezó a mover las manos como loco, tratando de explicarse- e-es que cualquiera podría utilizar el deseo para el mal y no puedo permitir eso, además, si consiguiera el Grial lo utilizaría para derrotar a Voldemort, para nada más aparte de eso.

-...¿Voldemort?- Esa única palabra con el tono de pregunta le hizo entender a Harry que Saber no sabía quién era.

-Voldemort o Tom Sorvolo Ryddle fue un mago de sangre mestiza que se convirtió en el mago tenebroso que más terror a causado de todos los tiempos- Harry quitó el 'más poderoso' porque si tenía en cuenta la era de los Dioses, probablemente había muchos más fuertes en aquel entonces- desde su ascensión al poder hace unos veinte años, él y sus seguidores, los mortífagos, han estado matando a todo hijo de muggles, muggle o squib con el que se encuentren. Han estado causando terror durante años en Europa, aunque principalmente aquí, en Gran Bretaña, cobrándose miles de víctimas entre las cuales se encontraron mis padres- Harry miró a través de la ventana, observando el ajetreado callejón Diagon- hace catorce años, fue inexplicablemente derrotado por un bebé, yo, y la gente lo creía muerto... Pero no era así, y hace dos meses, él se volvió a conseguir su poder y está ahí fuera, planeando su siguiente jugada- Harry suspiró- y la gente no me cree cuando les digo que sigue vivo... Y no quiero ni pensar lo que debe estar haciendo libremente, sin nadie que vigile sus movimientos excepto Dumbledore y sus seguidores... Yo solo quiero usar el deseo para acabar con él de una vez por todas.

Una vez Harry terminó su monólogo, hubo un momento de silencio para que, de repente; Saber posará su mano en el hombro de Harry.

-Si existe tal hombre morando entre las gentes de Inglaterra, atacando a la gente indiscriminadamente, creeme cuando digo, master, que te ayudaré con todo mi poder a derrotar a dicho mago tenebroso- los ojos de Saber mostraron una increíble determinación y Harry la respondió con una sonrisa agradecida.

-Muchas gracias, Saber.

Un reconfortante silencio invadió la habitación para que luego Harry hiciera una pregunta.

-Oye, Saber- esto ganó la atención de la chica, que parecía haberse alejado de él para observar un mapa del Reino Unido que se encontraba en la pared- si no te molesta que pregunte, ¿cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

-Lo siento master... Pero no puedo decírtelo- eso sorprendió a Harry (que sorpresa, como que no hubiera pasado mucho en los últimos dos días)- puede que el mago al que nos enfrentamos ayer no fuera muy competente, pero la mayoría de magos que participan en la guerra probablemente tienen dominada la habilidad de la legeremancia para leer los pensamientos y las mentes de otras personas, por lo que podrían averiguar mi verdadera identidad casi instantáneamente, lo que les daría una increíble ventaja... Y si incluimos tu edad en la ecuación, probablemente seamos lo que ellos denominan un objetivo fácil por estar menos cualificado que ellos.

Harry se vio ligeramente insultado ante lo de "menos cualificado" pero decidió no comentar nada. Saber había escuchado pacientemente su historia y él no iba a negarle una simple petición a la chica.

-Además, tampoco soy un espíritu heroico tan famoso, por lo que tampoco importará mucho- Harry asintió lentamente.

-Vale, me parecerá bien con una condición- Saber lo miró intensamente- que dejes de llamarme master. Por favor, llámame Harry. Lo de master me pone un poco incómodo.

Una sonrisa floreció en los labios de Saber.

-Entendido, Harry.

 **Guerra del Santo Grial**

Una vez Harry cogió todo el oro y el dinero que podía conseguir, el joven volvió a su habitación del caldero chorreante con el ejemplar de ese día del profeta.

-Saber, mira esto- la chica se acercó a él y leyó por encima de su hombro.

¿Duelo nocturno en calle muggle?- De Anthony Wood

 _Esta_ _mañana, en un vecindario muggle de Londres se han encontrado pruebas de un duelo ocurrido a lo que los aurores denominan haber sido las tres de la mañana._

 _Como se puede ver en la imagen a la derecha, el duelo ha ocasionado graves daños en las infraestructuras del lugar y el ruido despertó a varios muggles, aunque estos afortunadamente parecieron no haber visto nada._

 _El jefe de la patrulla de aurores que se encargaran de dirigir este caso nos proporcionó una entrevista en la cuál asegura que no debemos preocuparnos de que tengamos lunáticos sueltos que tratan de hacer que salga a la luz la magia a los muggles, declarando que parece solo haber sido una discusión entre dos magos que acabó mal y que causó que estos lanzaran varios hechizos para luego calmarse y marcharse (para leer la entrevista completa, diríjanse a la página 8)_

 _Definitivamente, esto podría causado uno de los problemas más graves de magia accidental de toda la década y solo les puedo decir, queridos lectores, que esto es una locura de acontecimiento que nuestro querido Harry Potter aprovaría sin dudarlo._

-¿Cómo que yo lo aprobaría?- Soltó Harry entre dientes, ¿se estaban riendo de él? El joven leyó varios artículos más y en estos, el joven aún seguía siendo mencionado como si fuera una broma, un lunático- sabía que Fudge no creía que Voldemort había vuelto, pero esto es ridículo.

-Mas-Harry, el artículo de abajo a la derecha podría estar relacionado con la guerra- con rapidez, el joven se fijó en este.

Los ataques continúan- De Hannah Boot.

 _Hace dos semanas, varios extraños acontecimientos han estado ocurriéndoles a los muggles en Londres. Estos eran encontrados en sus casos en un estado de coma o incluso muertos sin ninguna razón aparente... O por lo menos eso es para las autoridades muggle._

 _El auror designado como jefe del caso, Kingsley Shacklebolt nos proporcionó la impactante noticia de que estos habían sido drenados de una gran cantidad de su magia, provocándoles entrar en dicho estado de coma._

 _Como bien sabrán, todo muggle tiene una mínima capacidad magica la cuál les permite vivir, pero siendo demasiado pequeña como para usarla con fines mágicos. Luego van los squibs, que tienen una ligera cantidad de magia superior que les permite ver criaturas mágicas y por último estamos nosotros, los magos._

 _Como ya hemos estado avisando estos últimos días, se les recomienda no salir de sus casas pasada medianoche y menos para ir a vecindarios muggles, no vaya a ser que encuentren a un grim más pronto de lo que deberían._

-¿E-Estás diciendo que un master está robándole energía mágica a los muggles?- Preguntó Harry.

-Eso es lo que pienso, Harry- contestó Saber- y si llevan haciéndolo durante tanto tiempo, es claramente para conseguir mucha energía mágica para fortalecer a su servant.

Harry se levantó de la cama sobre la que había leído el artículo junto al espíritu heróico.

-Saber, vámonos. Tenemos que alquilar un apartamento antes de que se ponga el sol... Esta noche vamos a cazar a ese lunático- Saber movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo.

-Entendido, Harry.

 **Guerra del Santo Grial**

Las oscuras calles de Londres estaban completamente desiertas esa noche. Con la única presencia de vida siendo Harry y Saber, estos caminando por la acera lentamente, mirando a su alrededor buscando cualquier tipo de señal misteriosa que podría indicar la presencia de un enemigo.

Y, de repente, los músculos de Harry se tensaron y este se quedó casi sin aliento. La sensación que tenía era inimaginable y el joven nunca había sentido algo así.

Todo eso repentinamente, sin previo aviso... Y todo se volvió peor cuando escuchó una explosión y vio humo alzarse entre los edificios.

-Saber, ¿es eso...?- Harry no se atrevió a decir nada más.

" _Sí, Harry. Parece que por aquí cerca están peleando dos servants"_ el corazón de Harry empezó a latir con fuerza y el joven asintió lentamente. Quizás fue por la adrenalina de participar en un duelo a muerte, pero la noche pasada, Harry no tuvo esa sensación.

" _Entendido. ¿Supongo que será mejor que hablemos por el vínculo mental y no verbalmente por ahora_?" Saber movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo.

 _"¿Está seguro de querer entrometernos, Harry? He escuchado como te sentistes al entrar en esta zona y si te quedas paralizado de esa manera cuando entremos en el campo de batalla, puede que eso sea nuestro fin"_ el mago tragó saliva.

 _"No te preocupes, Saber. Si lo peor está apunto de pasar, me aseguraré de usar un conjuro de obediencia para que salgamos vivos de esta"_

 _"...Entendido"_

Los dos no tardaron en llegar al lugar donde se estaba produciendo el encuentro y Harry se quedó boqueabierto al ver que tan destruido estaba el cementerio donde estaba ocurriendo la pelea.

Árboles cercanos caídos, cráteres por todo el suelo, lápidas descolocadas, vallas destruidas...

Era una visión que Harry jamás se había podido imaginar la semana anterior a la guerra.

- **ROAAAR-** Un rugido proveniente de una esquina del cementerio hizo que Harry se fijara en una particular escena que atrajo la atención de Saber justo al entrar al cementerio.

Dos hombres estaban peleando.

Valiente guerrero, hombre alto de pelo blanco echado para atrás y piel morena. Estaba acompañado de una capa roja y una armadura negriza. Sus dos espadas del Yin y el Yang chocaron contra el arma de su oponente, tratando de resistir.

Loco combatiente, hombre pelirrojo y ojos del mismo color. Como protección utilizaba una pesada armadura negra como la más pura oscuridad. Una espada que había perdido todo su antiguo brillo y luz siendo golpeada sin parar contra el hombre del pelo blanco, tratando de romper su guardia.

Pero el enloquecido servant ya tenía asegurada la victoria en ese lance, su fuerza bruta sobrepasando la guardia del enemigo que tenía delante, rompiendo sus espadas y siguiendo el ataque dándole una fuerte patada en el estómago, lanzando al otro servant contra una congregación de árboles.

-¡Archer!- Y con ese grito, Harry se fijó en una chica que anteriormente se encontraba detrás del llamado Archer. Esta parecía tener su edad y llevaba puesto un uniforme escolar que Harry no pudo identificar y un largo abrigo rojo. Tenía su pelo color café dividido en dos coletas.

Pero antes de que Archer se pudiera recuperar del potente ataque, el que Harry supuso que era el servant de la clase Berserker salió disparado hacia él.

" _Saber, ayuda a Archer"._

 _"Pero Harry, si Berserker mata a Archer, nuestro número de enemigos se verá reducido"_ se quejó Saber por el vínculo.

" _Pero Archer claramente no está a la altura de Berserker y si os aliáis para derrotar a Berserker, tendremos a un fuerte enemigo fuera... Y tú eres más fuerte que Archer, ¿no?"_ esas fueron las palabras que Harry envió a Saber por el vínculo, pero su verdadero motivo era la chica que era la master de Archer. Esta tenía su edad y Harry no podía evitar imaginarse a Hermione, Ginny o a otras compañeras de Hogwarts en su lugar.

 _"...Comprendido"_ Y Saber saltó a la acción.

En lo que habían estado hablando, Archer volvía a tener sus espadas en las manos y se puso a volver a tratar de bloquear los ataques de Berserker, siendo esta su única opción viable contando la velocidad de Berserker.

Pero no pudo hacerlo por mucho más tiempo. Sus espadas volvieron a ser destrozadas por la espada de Berserker y este alzó la espada para acabar con él.

" _Rin"_ la chica no necesitó nada más, entendiendo perfectamente lo que la decía Archer.

" _Por el poder de un conjuro de obediencia, ven a-"_ Pero no acaba la frase al ver como un Servant llegó antes de que ella la acabara delante de Archer, bloqueando el ataque de Berserker.

- _¡Impedimenta!-_ Un rayo de luz salió disparado hacia Berserker, quien simplemente aplicó más fuerza a su ataque, enviando a Saber unos metros hacia atrás y cortando el hechizo por la mitad. Y la persona que lanzó el hechizo no tardó en aparecer, acercándose a ella preguntándola:- oye, ¿estás bien?

Rin se quedó sin habla unos segundos para luego asentir.

-Bien. Saber y yo estábamos patrullando por esta zona y noté la presencia de Berserker, por lo que decidimos venir a investigar. ¿Te parece trabajar juntos para librarnos de Berserker?- Preguntó Harry, tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible... Estaba hablando con un master, tenía que mantener la calma o Harry estaba seguro que olería su miedo.

Rin se quedó callada unos segundos para luego mirar a Archer y responder:

-...Creo que sería una buena idea pelear juntos por ahora. Berserker no es un servant con el que puedas pelear con tranquilidad y tener apoyo nos será muy útil.

" _¿Lo has oído, Saber?"_ Preguntó Harry.

Saber solo le echó una mirada y le asintió levemente, este momento solo durando medio segundo por el sonido de Berserker volviendo a acercarse a Archer y ella.

" _Tú puedes, Saber"._

 **Guerra del Santo Grial**

Hacia horas que la batalla había terminado y, gracias a Dios, ninguno de las cuatro personas sanas había acabado muerta, habiendo conseguido debilitar usando todo lo que tenían a Berserker.

Tristemente, Berserker se retiró tras escuchar la voz de su master, quien también les proporcionó a él y a la maestra de Archer varias palabras. Estas fueron:

 _ **No creáis que esto es el fin de nuestras contiendas, pues este es solo el comienzo... Tened cuidado, maestros de Saber y Archer, pues si decidís indagar en mis asuntos más de lo debido, lo lamentaréis.**_

Y esas palabras fueron lo suficiente como para ponerle la piel de gallina.

-Creo que será mejor que te vayas, Hedwig. No es seguro que te quedes por aquí- la lechuza aleteó con fuerza mientras ululaba con furia, claramente insatisfecha con las palabras de su amo- mira Hedwig. Esta guerra se esta volviendo cada vez más loca y preferiría que estuvieras a salvo. Por favor, vete con los Weasleys. Estoy seguro de que Ron y Hermione cuidarán bien de ti.

Tras mucho esfuerzo, por fin la lechuza accedió a la demanda de Harry y esta salió através de la ventana lo más sigilosamente posible.

Las palabras de ese hombre le habían hecho entender lo realmente peligrosos que eran algunos de los masters y Harry no podría perdonarse a sí mismo si Hedwig salía herida. Porque antes que Ron o Hermione, Hedwig había sido su amigo. Aunque solo fuera una lechuza, esta le había acompañado el verano antes de ir por primera vez a Hogwarts, en el que estaba completamente ansioso por ir y sin poder concentrarse en nada más, y en los veranos prosiguientes, en los que no tenía a nadie más con quien hablar.

Pero también había algo que seguía plagando su mente. La espada de Berserker le había resultado a Harry extrañamente... Familiar. Sentía como si la hubiera visto en el pasado, aunque eso fuera claramente imposible.

El mago suspiró y sacó la libreta donde se encontraban los stats de los servants.

 **Servant Archer.**

 **Master: ?**

 **Nombre real: ?**

 **Sexo: Masculino.**

 **Altura/Peso: 187 Cm/ 78 Kg**

 **Alineamiento: Neutral bueno**

 **Stats**

 **Fuerza: C**

 **Resistencia: B**

 **Agilidad: B**

 **Energía mágica: A**

 **Suerte: D**

 **Tesoro Heroico: ?**

Eso era el perfil de Archer, pero el que le interesaba era el que se encontraba unas páginas más adelante.

 **Servant Rider**

 **Master: ?**

 **Nombre real: ?**

 **Sexo: Femenino.**

 **Altura/Peso: 172 Cm/ 57 Kg**

 **Alineamiento: Caótico neutral**

 **Stats**

 **Fuerza: C**

 **Resistencia: D**

 **Agilidad: A**

 **Energía mágica: C**

 **Suerte: D**

 **Tesoro Heroico: ?**

"Este tampoco es..."

 **Servant Berserker**

 **Master: ?**

 **Nombre real: ?**

 **Sexo: masculino.**

 **Altura/Peso: 194 Cm/ 82 Kg**

 **Alineamiento: Caótico loco.**

 **Stats**

 **Fuerza: A-(A+)**

 **Resistencia: A-(A+)**

 **Agilidad: A-(A+)**

 **Energía mágica: A-(A+)**

 **Suerte: D**

 **Tesoro Heroico: ?**

Harry se quedó observando la cara del hombre que en esa guerra era denominado Berserker. Tenía algo la espada que portaba. Tenía algo que Harry sentía que estaba a un solo paso de averiguar pero a la vez a cientos de ellos.

 _"Harry, te aconsejo que descanses. Tras tan dura batalla, un descanso bien merecido siempre ayudará a aliviarle a uno el corazón. Ya podremos discutir mañana por la mañana estrategias para enfrentarnos a Berserker."_ aconsejó Saber.

Y, después de la larga noche que había tenido, Harry programó el despertador para avisarle cuatro horas después y se tiró encima de la cama, durmiéndose segundos después.

Esa noche, el joven soñó con una poderosa espada capaz de acabar con todo tipo de criaturas mágicas. Hipocrifos o dementores, dragones o pegasos, nundus o basiliscos.

Pero a la mañana siguiente, ese sueño ya se había evaporado completamente de la memoria de Harry.

 _*Con Rin*_

- _¿Seguro que estás bien, nee-san?_

 _-Estoy bien, Sakura. No te preocupes-_ respondió Rin a Sakura en su idioma natal, el japonés.

La hermana pequeña la había estado haciendo la misma pregunta a Rin desde que llegó a casa tras ver el estado de Archer, este con varios cortes por su cuerpo y el de Rin, esta cuvierta por tierra y barro.

Sakura Tohsaka era la hermana pequeña de Rin. La joven, ante la gran sorpresa de Rin y Risei (aunque no de Kirei, pero eso era, según Rin, porque no le importaba ni una mierda), decidió ir con Rin a Londres para participar en la guerra con el Santo Grial.

Al principio, Rin se negó rotundamente, no deseando poner en peligro a Sakura, ya que esta era infinitamente inferior en la mayoría de asignaturas mágicas, solo destacando en herbología y encantamientos, siendo también notable en pociones. Esto no era por su falta de talento, ni mucho menos, sino porque la chica solo quería tener una vida tranquila en el futuro, trabajando durante una o dos décadas en el departamento de estudio de encantamientos, otras dos décadas en san Mungo y luego retirarse y pasar su tiempo en casa y con su familia.

Pero Sakura, la inocente e inofensiva Sakura, les sorprendió con unas palabras que dejaron a Rin pasmada.

- _Ya perdimos a tou-san en la última guerra, y kaa-san está... Bueno, ya sabes. ahora no quiere perder a mi única hermana. Y si necesito p-pelear para que salgamos vivas, lo haré._

Las dos hermanas no sabían que, en alguna dimensión paralela, el gran poseedor de la segunda hechicería estaba viendo esa discusión y ya sabía cómo terminaría. Al fin y al cabo, esas dos hermanas estaban unidas por el destino con la Guerra con el Santo Grial. El destino a pelear en esa guerra que debería quedarse siempre escondida en la noche... Lo podría llamar: Fate/Stay Night.

Zelretch empezó a reirse.

Al final, Rin aceptó con la única condición de que Sakura no pelearía a menos de que esa fuera la única opción posible, la hermana pequeña ayudando a Rin de otra manera.

Usando el método que usó lord Archibald II en la cuarta guerra.

Sakura se vio algo fastidiada por esto, deseando ayudar a su hermana más en la batalla, pero acabó cediendo, dedicándose a darle su energía mágica a Archer y crear cuantas más pociones la fueran posibles.

- _En serio, Sakura. Otro master vino a escena y nos ayudó a Archer y a mí, lo que nos ayudó enormemente y nos ayudó a no sufrir más daños, deja de buscar heridas donde no las hay-_ se quejó Rin.

- _¿Un master os ayudó? ¿Seguro... Seguro que no te ha hechizado para saber siempre donde estás?-_ preguntó Sakura algo nerviosa.

- _No. Antes lo comprobé y no hay ningún encantamiento localizador en ninguna parte de mi cuerpo o en la ropa-_ contestó Rin negando con la cabeza- _además, el master que me ayudó parecía tener nuestra edad y veo muy improbable que sea capaz de utilizar ese encantamiento._

 _-¿De nuestra edad? ¿Tenía algún rasgo distinguible?-_ Preguntó Sakura curiosa.

 _-Bueno... No creo que tenga mucha importancia, pero vi que tenía una cicatriz en la frente con una forma extraña, aunque no recuerdo exactamente como era porque mi mente estaba centrada en comandar a Archer, así que solo la vi por casualidad-_ dijo Rin que dejó a Sakura con la boca abierta.

 _-Una cicatriz en la frente... ¿No creerás... Que Harry Potter esta peleando en la guerra?_

 _-No. Su color de pelo y ojos es completamente distinto al de Harry Potter y este nunca a mostrado ninguna cualidad que podrían identificar a un metamorfomago-_ la joven se alegraba de haberle pedido a Kirei que la trajera información sobre magos famosos de Inglaterra (aunque también lo hizo para perderle de vista durante un mes entero)... Aunque parecía que Rin no contaba con el tinte de pelo- _y encima, Albus Dumbledore jamás dejaría a Potter participar en la guerra después de lo que le pasó a él en esta._

 _-¿Los rumores acerca de su participación en la segunda Guerra son ciertos?- Preguntó Sakura asombrada._

 _-Risei me contó que él y su servant Saber fueron los que derrotaron a nuestro antepasado, Tohsaka Rensuke y su servant Lancer- respondió Rin tras asentir ante la pregunta de su hermana- pero aparentemente perdió en la última batalla contra servant Assassin, aunque no se conocen las circunstancias que llevaron a esto._

Las chicas siguieron hablando mientras Archer escuchaba desde la habitación más próxima a esta sonriendo.

Archer, en vida conocido como Emiya Shirou, siempre había sido un mago de tercera y su potencial solo pudo florecer una vez llegó la quinta Guerra por el Santo Grial, donde colaboró con la ídolo del colegio y más tarde amante, Tohsaka Rin.

Esa guerra le cambió la vida.

Murió y fue revivido, cosa que debería ser imposible... Al fin y al cabo, la gente muere cuando es asesinada.

Luchó contra el guerrero más fuerte que él jamás hubiera imaginado que pudiera existir, Berserker. Y su master, la pequeña niña Illyasviel von Einzbern tampoco era moco de pavo.

Peleó por sus ideales contra el Archer de su guerra, un hombre cínico y sarcástico que siguió el camino de un aliado de la justicia hasta el final sin ningún límite, convirtiéndolo en el hombre que acabó siendo una de las llamadas bestias de Alaya.

Derrotó al todopoderoso Gilgamesh y a su temido Tesoro Heroico, _Gate of Babylon_ , con la ayuda del poder que había aprendido del Archer de su guerra.

Y después de eso, él y Rin se graduaron y se fueron a la torre del reloj, donde pasaron varios años juntos para que luego Shirou se fuera a perseguir su sueño.

Ser un aliado de la justicia.

Fue difícil, increíblemente difícil y extenuante. Pero este nunca se rindió y siguió persiguiendo sus ideales hasta el final, muriendo pacíficamente junto a su esposa por vejez en su cama.

Pero tras su muerte, tras todas las vidas que había salvado y toda la gente que se lo agradecía, algo extraordinario y aparentemente imposible para el hombre moderno ocurrió.

Shirou ascendió al trono de los héroes, borrando de la existencia al _Counter Guardian_ EMIYA, cosa que este se lo agradeció de todo corazón. **(3)**

Y en su primera guerra por el Santo Grial, él era el servant Archer de Tohsaka Rin... Cosa que acabaría siendo muy incómoda si Rin acababa viendo sus memorias de la guerra (¿cómo uno no puede sentirse incómodo al descubrir que su servant fue el amante de una versión alternativa de uno mismo?)

Pero Sakura también estaba ahí con Rin, cosa que le alegraba enormemente.

Rin le explicó durante su estancia en la torre del reloj la relación entre ella y Sakura, y el ver a las dos hermanas tan únidas... Era algo que Shirou jamás creyó que vería en su vida.

La mirada de Shirou se tornó siniestra cuando recordó la situación de Sakura en la mansión de los Matou. Rin y él habían vuelto a Fuyuki juntos para anunciar que se iban a casar y decidieron ir a visitar a Sakura.

No pudieron entrar, pero casualmente Shinji salía de la mansión y les vio. El futuro matrimonio anunció a Shinji el asunto de la boda y que querían invitar a Sakura. El antiguo amigo de Shirou no tardó en confesarlo todo tras negarse a darle la invitación a la joven de pelo morado.

Esa era la razón por la que Shirou, aunque segundos después de que Shinji confesara sus pecados tratara de contener su intención de atacarlo (también de paso impidiendo que Rin hiciera lo mismo), consideraba a Shinji uno de las personas más valientes que jamás hubiera conocido.

Sí, había pecado.

Sí, se lo había callado completamente.

Pero Shinji, tras la guerra. Empezó a hacer todo lo posible para ayudar a Sakura. La proporcionó cualquier ayuda posible con la máxima precaución para que Zouken no se diera cuenta.

Y confesó sus crímenes. Shirou estuvo seguro de que al Shinji del pasado esos pensamientos no lo hubieran ni llegado a la mente, mostrando su maduración. Incluso aceptó la multitud de golpes e insultos que le propició Rin (tras salvar a su hermana) y la gélida actitud con la que él mismo, Shirou, le habló.

Una vez Shinji terminó su relato, Shirou y Rin se pusieron en marcha a la mansión Matou, donde minutos después tuvieron una larga y duradera pelea con el propio Zouken. Su método de inmortalidad mediante a los gusanos era ciertamente terrible, pero Rin y él se las pudieron arreglar a duras penas usando Rule Breaker en Sakura para destruir el gusano de su corazón y luego utilizar Caladbolg en la mansión de los Matou, acabando con la vida de Zouken.

Tras eso, Sakura fue salvada de Zouken, pero hubo veces en las que Shirou se preguntó si realmente había sido salvada, pues solo hacía falta mirarla a la cara cuando ella pensaba que él no estaba junto a ella para verlo.

La cara de una persona completamente rota.

Shirou siempre se lamentó no haber salvado a Sakura mucho antes, y ahora tenía la posibilidad de salvar a las dos hermanas.

Sí. La prioridad de Emiya Shirou durante esa guerra iba a ser sacar a las hermanas sanas y salvas.

 **Guerra del Santo Grial**

Harry no podía creerse la visión que tenía delante. Su servant. La poderosa servant Saber que lo había salvado en varias ocasiones en los últimos dos días...

Estaba zampándose toda la comida que Harry la había preparado, su estómago pareciendo infinito de todo lo que comía...

Y aún así, su elegancia parecía no tener límites.

La chica no tardó en terminar su comida y esta parecía muy satisfecha.

-He de decirte, Harry- empezó la joven- que la calidad con la que has preparado el desayuna me asombra. Si hubieras vivido durante mi época, no hubiera dudado en convertirte en uno de los cocineros reales.

Los servants no necesitaban comer o dormir, ya que estos siendo espíritus, esto sería en verdad inútil. Pero Harry decidió que, tras todo el esfuerzo que había realizado la noche anterior, Saber se merecía dormir y un buen desayuno.

Claramente iba a arrepentirse si Saber seguía comiendo así. Había sacado dinero de Gringotts, pero este solo era para lo que Harry había calculado que serían dos o tres semanas de comida y bebida más el apartamento...

Oh, Merlin... Se iba a arruinar.

"Espera un momento..."

-Saber, ¿fuiste miembro de la realeza?- Había dicho que lo haría cocinero real, lo cuál quería decir que sería familiar del rey o noble de muy alta clase...

El servant asintió.

-Como ya te dije, Harry, sería peligroso el decirte mi verdadero nombre, pero supongo que como mínimo, es aceptable que te confirme ese dato.

Harry tenía ganas de darse contra la mesa. Con su elegancia, su vestido y tomando en cuenta otros factores, era bastante claro que Saber era de la clase privilegiada de su época. Debería haberse dado cuenta antes.

-...Por cierto, Saber... Al final no hemos discutido nada acerca de nuestra estrategia- ante eso, Saber se puso ligeramente roja, cosa que Harry pensó que era adorable.

-Cierto, me disculpo.

-Bueno... ¿Qué servants crees que nos serían más fáciles de derrotar o más difíciles de vencer por lo que has visto, Saber? En cuanto a masters, yo diría que el más sencillo será el master de Rider y el más difícil... No lo he visto en acción pero el de Berserker me da malas vibraciones.

-Ciertamente. Yo también tenía la misma opinión en cuanto a los masters, y en respecto a los servants... Diría que el más débil sería Rider, y servant Assassin también será fácil de derrotar mientras no dejemos que nos ataque por sorpresa- Harry asintió lentamente. No habían visto a Assassin, pero estos solían tener los peores stats por lo que le había explicado Saber. El joven no se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Saber se oscurecieron ligeramente al decir Assassin- Berserker es, sin lugar a dudas, el enemigo más poderoso de esta guerra. Este tenía una increíble habilidad con la espada para alguien que ha sucumbido a la locura y su fuerza no es algo que se pueda ignorar. Luego diría que está Archer... Tengo la sensación de que guarda más trucos bajo la manga de lo que nos hace saber. Porque esa habilidad de invocar espadas... No sabemos la capacidad máxima de su habilidad, pero podría ser temible. Es también un hecho importante que, aún siendo de la clase Archer, no tiene ni una sola duda al pelear de cerca contra otro servant, lo cuál dice mucho de su habilidad como espadachín. Si no fuera porque yo fuera el servant Saber, no dudaría en pensar en él como dicho servant.

Harry se quedó unos segundos callado, asimilando los datos que tenían de Archer. Por unos segundos, las ganas de preguntarle a Saber más cosas sobre Archer inundaron la mente de Harry, pero este decidió que sería inútil.

Saber era probable-no. Era indudablemente la mejor espadachina de su época. Si ella no fue capaz de encontrar más datos de Archer tras haber peleado junto a él, era imposible que él encontrara algo que a ella se la hubiese escapado.

Además, su servant dijo que Archer era el SEGUNDO más poderoso. Por lo que la decisión lógica era preguntar por el más fuerte.

 _-_ Saber, dices que Berserker es el Servant más poderoso de esta guerra, pero...- Harry se quedó unos segundos callado- tú aún no me has mostrado tu Tesoro Heroico más poderoso, porque _invisible air_ es solo de rango C y según la libreta, el rango debería ser A++ lo que significa que tienes otro... ¿Crees que si usaras ese Tesoro Heroico podrías derrotar a Berserker?

Saber parecío sumirse en sus pensamientos al oír la pregunta pero no tardó en mirarle a los ojos y decirle:

-Mi Tesoro Heroico sería capaz de acabar con Berserker, aunque también debemos tener en mente que no sabemos cuál es el Tesoro Heroico de Berserker, o de los otros servants. Aún siendo poderoso, no podemos subestimar a los demás servants, que podrían tener Tesoros Heroicos de igual o más potencia.

Harry se quedó unos segundos contemplando esa posibilidad para luego asentir, entendiendo su razonamiento.

-Saber...- Esta lo miró- Además de su identidad, también me he estado preguntando varias cosas sobre Berserker... Dime sinceramente, Saber. ¿Crees que pueden haber sido Berserker y su master los que han estado robando la energía mágica a los muggles?

-Berserker es el servant que consume más energía mágica y es, por tanto, el más difícil de mantener... Pero la capacidad de robarle la energía mágica a seres vivos es una habilidad al nivel de la magia de la era de los Dioses, por lo que las probabilidades de que un master sea capaz de utilizar dicha habilidad son mínimas- respondió Saber.

-Vamos, que tenemos que buscar a Caster- terminó Harry.

Ya tenía una nueva pista que seguir, y ciertamente la iba a aprovechar.

 **Guerra del Santo Grial**

El hospital estaba silencioso, demasiado silencioso.

Había seguido las pistas, y estas señalaban ese lugar como el sitio donde tendría que encontrarse el servant enemigo.

¡Incluso había encontrado una barrera mágica!

Tenía que haber algo en ese lugar. Tenía que ser algo ese lugar.

Una base enemiga, un punto de descanso para un servant debilitado, un lugar donde robar energía mágica de las ya debilitadas personas que se encontraban dentro...

El master de Saber no era el único que se encontraba trabajando ni mucho menos esa noche, pues Tohsaka Rin y servant Archer también se encontraban en el caso de la absorción de energía mágica.

Y ahí les había llevado, a un hospital por la noche que parecía demasiado silencioso como para ser verdad.

No había ni una sola enfermera o un médico andando por los pasillos, por favor.

Claramente, el master y servant que habían provocado ese embrollo no sabían como arreglar las cosas, como aparentar que nada malo estaba pasando.

Puede que Tohsaka Rin fuera joven, pero no era tan ingenua. El master era incluso menos experimentado que ella.

Archer y ella se pusieron a abrir puerta por puerta del hospital, tratando de encontrar a, al menos, una persona.

 _No tuvieron éxito hasta el final._

Solo les quedaban dos puertas por abrir, una al tejado, y otra que se encontraba justo al lado de esta.

 _Era asqueroso._

Decidieron abrir primero la puerta que no dirigía al tejado, y en este se encontraron a varias decenas de cuerpos sin vida.

 _Cuerpo tras cuerpo, todos se encontraban completamente fríos, sus corazones habían sido detenidos._

Ni un ápice e magia quedaba en estos. La habían estirpado completamente. Incluso parecían empezar a descomponerse.

Y sin dudarlo, Rin corrió hacia el tejado y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un hombre de pelo azulado y su servant, una mujer portadora de dagas.

Los ojos de Rin brillaron con furia esa noche.

-Vaya, vaya... Parece que la heredera de los Tohsaka a querido unirse a la fiesta- esas fueron las palabras que el master de Rider dijo- parece que es hora de que yo, Matou Shinji, te enseñe a qué lugar perteneces.

De detrás de la chica, servant Archer salió disparado a una velocidad supersónica, chocando las espadas que le habían acompañado durante cientos, quizás miles de batallas, contra las dagas que habían acompañado a Rider durante las múltiples peleas de esta contra héroes que trataron en el pasado de matarla a ella y a sus hermanas.

-Archer, gana- no era una petición, era una orden que Archer siguió sin dudarlo ni una milésima de segundo.

Una vez se separaron, Archer lanzó sus espadas contra Rider, estas formando una bella cruz.

Archer tenía que derrotar al enemigo con rápidez o la barrera acabaría también robándole demasiada energía mágica a Rin. Puede que Sakura fuera quien le proporcionaba el prana, o como lo llamaban en ese universo, "energía mágica", pero no dejaría que Rin fuera herida de ningún modo.

Y eso mismo iba a hacer, derrotar a Rider lo más rápidamente posible.

-Habilidad divina; impecable y firme.

 _*Con Harry y Saber*_

Los dos se encontraban caminando cerca del Big Ben, Harry pensando que si alguien decidía absorber la energía mágica de otra persona, lo más inteligente sería por zonas con muchos transeuntes, por zonas muy visitadas.

Harry se había cambiado, ahora teniendo pelo rubio y ojos de color verde (aunque no era el tono de verde de los ojos de su madre), asumiendo el nombre de Dudley Spinnet.

Mientras tanto, Saber llevaba una blusa de color blanco y una falda de color azul. La servant podría ir en forma espiritual, pero Harry decidió que, ya que iban por uno de los lugares más famosos de Inglaterra; Saber debía disfrutarlo junto a él en forma física. Al fin y al cabo, la guerra la había proporcionado lo que sería más cercano a una nueva oportunidad para vivir, y Harry quería que la chica lo aprovechara.

-¿Es esta torre del reloj entonces uno de los iconos más emblemáticos de Inglaterra?- Preguntó Saber.

Harry se quedó unos segundos sin saber que decir, esas palabras de Saber habiendo salido de repente.

-Eh, pues sí. La torre del reloj o más conocida como Big Ben es de las cosas más emblemáticas de Londres... O bueno, de Inglaterra junto al ojo de Londres y a la leyenda del rey Arturo- respondió Harry.

Pero la respuesta causó que Saber se tensara de repente y mirara a Harry muy seriamente.

-¿El rey Arturo?- Su voz parecía algo vacía, cosa que preocupó enormemente a Harry.

-S-Sí, la leyenda del rey Arturo es probablemente la más famosa y conocida del Reino Unido, quizas la más conocida del mundo junto a alguna de héroes Griegos y Romanos como Hércules o Medusa- contestó el mago a la chica.

Hubo un pequeño silencio incómodo.

-¿Por qué... Por qué es tan famosa esa leyenda, master? La vida del rey Arturo al final solo terminó en un absoluto fracaso por su parte y en un destrozado país, este matando incluso a su propio hijo, Mordred...

Harry se quedó sorprendido al escuchar la respuesta de Saber.

-¿E-Eh? No entiendo tu reacción, Saber- no la entendía para nada- espero que esto no te moleste, Saber, ¿pero eres un héroe Sajón? Eso es lo único que se me ocurre por lo que podrías odiaaaar- claramente eso no es lo que debía decir, porque Saber lo miró algo molesta- vale, no eras una sajona... Pero bueno, supongo que si tengo que explicarlo, diría que el rey Arturo es tan famoso por el increíble rey que fue- su servant parecía incrédula ante esto- quiero decir, la mayoría de reyes de su época eran tiranos que se aprovechaban de sus súbditos, haciéndoles pagar cantidades exageradas de impuestos... Por no hablar de todos los esclavos que tenían, lo cuál me parece una asquerosidad. Pero el rey Arturo no. Él fue, según las leyendas, un rey sabio, bondadoso y justo que llevó el país a una época de paz y prosperidad impensable para aquella época... ¿Que tenía sus fallos? Por supuesto. ¿Que al final fallo? Eso es más cuestionable. La época de oro de su país puede que decayera con su muerte, pero sus obras fueron llevadas a los libros de historia y a los cuentos. Incluso a las películas. Fue un gran líder y desearía tener su capacidad de liderar para enfrentarme a Voldemort- Harry suspiró- de pequeño, siempre que podía, trataba de leer alguno de los cuentos de Dudley sin que mis tíos se dieran cuenta, y uno de mis favoritos siempre fue la historia del rey Arturo y los caballeros de la mesa redonda. Incluso si ahora sé que gran parte del cuento solo fue una adaptación infantil, yo me crie con esa historia y la encuentro fantastica- Harry hizo una pausa- si incluso es famosa entre los magos, estos usan cada dos por tres una expresión refiriéndose a Merlín, lo que significa que tienen que conocer la leyenda...- Harry miró a los ojos a la paralizada Saber, que parecía haberse quedado sin palabras- lo que quiero decir es que... Ahora que sé que la era de los Dioses existió, que el rey Arturo existió y tuvo las habilidades de la leyenda, sé que Arturo fue probablemente el mejor rey que pudo haber tenido este país, y que sus logros fueron cosas que nadie debería menospreciar.

El silencio volvió a invadir el lugar y Harry de repente se dio cuenta de un detalle muy importante...

Acababa de decirle un monólogo a Saber acerca de que TAN buena persona era el rey Arturo, persona que ella parecía odiar. Y, aunque Saber no pareciera una persona que hiciera eso, un servant podría matar a su master en un mero segundo si estos les humillaban enormemente y buscar a otro.

Pero, para la suerte de Harry, Saber sonrió. Y no era su típica sonrisa pequeña que mostraba que se encontraba contenta con una decisión suya, no.

Era pura alegría. Una que mostraba su gran belleza aún más.

-Ya veo, entiendo lo que dices, Harry- comentó Saber, provocando que Harry se pusiera rojo como un tomate, apartando la mirada. Y, mientras él hacía eso, Saber murmuró- Así que el rey Arturo en realidad no falló del todo, ¿eh?

El joven mago miró a su servant por el rabillo del ojo y, lentamente, empezó a acercar su mano a la de Saber.

Pero antes de que Harry completase la acción, un rayo de luz azul claro se vio en el cielo descender hacia un edificio al otro lado de la ciudad.

-¡Saber! ¿Es eso...?

-Parece que, mientras hablábamos, una pelea de servants estaba teniendo lugar y uno acaba de activar su tesoro heroico- respondió Saber para luego coger a Harry por la cintura y empezar a correr a una velocidad que sería imposible de ver para el ojo humano hacia el lugar.

Pero antes de que llegaran, otra luz, esa de un color rojizo, chocó contra la del color azulado, causando una explosión en el aire.

Esta no duró mucho tiempo, quizás unos diez segundos. sin embargo, cuando desapareció todo el humo dejado por el impacto, las dos luces habían desparecido del cielo nocturno.

Harry no necesitaba preguntarle a Saber para saber lo que había sucedido.

Uno de los servants había sido derrotado.

La luz azul se movía de manera muy controlada, por lo que debía ser Rider y su montura.

La otra se movió en línea recta, por lo que Harry supuso que sería una flecha de Archer, probablemente su Tesoro Heroico.

Y simplemente chocaron, acabando en la derrota de Rider.

No tardaron en llegar a la escena, encontrándose en un tejado con Archer, su master, y el master de Rider, este en el suelo llorando y golpeando este.

-Mierda, ¡mierda!- Insultó este- se suponía que este era mi momento, era mi momento de brillar, y todo... ¡Todo fue en vano por tu culpa, Tohsaka!

El master perdedor trató de saltar encima de Tohsaka y agarrarla por el cuello, pero Archer se lo impidió agarrándolo por la manga e inmovilizándolo en el suelo.

-Eso es por tus acciones. El absorber la energía de las personas nunca será aceptado. No moriras, pero pienso llevarte a la iglesia yo misma para que Risei decida que hacer contigo- dijo Rin con frialdad.

-Vaya, vaya- las cinco personas ahí se giraron para ver a una niña pequeña de pelo plateado acompañada de un hombre con una lanza de color rojo sangriento con pelo y ropas azuladas- no podría haberselo dicho mejor a la rata, Rin... Pero me temo que ahora vais a tener que morir...- La niña sonrió con una inocencia fuera de lugar- mátalos, Lancer.

-Ya me estaba aburriendo, ¡así que me alegro de por fin tener algo de acción!- Y el hombre salió disparado hacia Archer.

" _Saber, ¿intervenimos?"_

Una sonrisa floreció en cara de Saber.

" _Intervenimos"_ al decir esas palabras, la ropa de Saber se cambió instantáneamente con su armadura de batalla.

Y Saber saltó a la acción.

Pero no fue la única, pues cierto guerrero loco salto a escena al mismo tiempo, este también lanzando un paquete a los pies de Shinji, quien lo tomó. Y leyó el mensaje que llevaba este.

 _Es un traslador. Utilízalo si quieres vivir._

Shinji no dudó en utilizarlo, desapareciendo de escena.

-¡Así que más personas se han unido al espectáculo!- Gritó la master de Lancer- ¡confio en ti, Lancer!

-¡WOHOOOOO! ¡ESTO SÍ QUE ES LA BATALLA QUE YO QUERÍA!- Pero Lancer la ignoró mientras intercambiaba ataques con Archer, Berserker y Saber en la batalla a cuatro francos que estaban teniendo.

Rin lo miró a la cara, reconociéndolo solo por esta, y asintió, dándole las gracias por la ayuda no verbalmente.

-Bueno, mientras nuestros servants se divierten un poco, creo que nosotros también deberíamos empezar- la niña se encogió ligeramente, haciendo una pequeña reverencia- encantada, mi nombre es Illyasviel von Einzbern...

Y tras decir esas palabras, movió su mano izquierda para apuntar a Rin, su derecha para apuntarle a él, y dos hechizos salieron de estas.

Esa noche, Harry aprendió a no subestimar a alguien por su apariencia, solo necesitando recordar la paliza que le dio la joven Illyasviel para comprobarlo.

 **Guerra del Santo Grial**

-Auch- se quejó Harry mientras echaba desinfectante en su herida en la rodilla izquierda, la cuál había estado sangrando bastante.

Tras eso, Harry la vendó con rapidez y siguió con las demás heridas que tenía por el cuerpo.

Esa chica, Illyasviel... No solo podía realizar hechizos sin decir ni una sola palabra, también podía hacerlos sin varita y tenía un enorme y muy poderoso arsenal de estos.

Harry se sentía orgulloso de conocer una gran cantidad de hechizos, contrahechizos, maleficios y mucho más que había aprendido para el torneo de los tres magos (nada ilegal, aún por las sospechas que Harry estaba seguro que tenía el ministro de magia), y esa chica había usado magia muy potente y combinaciones letales que él ni siquiera conocía.

"En serio, _Avis_ y _Oppugno_ para invocar muchos pájaros más varios _Engorgios_ es..." Harry no tenía palabras. La memoria de docenas y docenas de pájaros gigantes atacándoles a él y a Rin mientras los servants estaban ocupados luchando se quedaría grabada en su cerebro por toda la eternidad.

Entre él y Rin, pudieron acabar con la bandada gigante... Solo para encontrarse con más maldiciones viniendo en dirección a ellos.

Al final, pudieron ganar una ligera ventaja por la superioridad numérica, pero por nada más. Esa chica parecía no cansarse ni un poco (ni que lo necesitara, no la hacía falta moverse), por lo que habrían acabado perdiendo por cansancio (esquivar y bloquear hechizos sin parar CANSA... Y Harry pensaba que el entrenamiento de Quidditch de Oliver era cansino...)

Y encima él fue quien recibió más golpes, Rin de alguna manera consiguiendo llegar a velocidades sobrehumanas gracias a algún hechizo y esquivar.

La única cosa buena fue que la chica se retiró una vez Lancer utilizó su Tesoro Heroico contra Saber, su lanza _Gae Bolg_.

Por suerte, el Tesoro Heroico de Lancer tenía menos posibilidades de provocar una muerte instantánea (su función) si la suerte del servant enemigo era alta... Y la suerte de Saber era rango A. **(4).**

Pero aunque se fuera Illyasviel, aún quedaba Berserker... Y se enfrentaba contra dos masters exhaustos, un servant que ha recibido de lleno un Tesoro Heroico y está viva de milagro; y un servant que ya ha peleado más de una vez en toda la noche y también está dañado.

Es obvio que tan mal casi termina la cosa para ellos, salvándose por suerte (otra vez) de que Archer parecía poder compenetrarse bastante bien con Saber en combate.

-¿Necesitas ayuda, Harry?- Preguntó Saber entrando a la habitación donde estaba Harry, quien se puso completamente rojo.

-¡S-SABER! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Harry nervioso.

-Quería comprobar como te encontrabas. Ha sido una batalla muy dura y nuestra situación ahora es muy delicada- respondió Saber.

Y tenía razón. La lanza de Lancer estaba maldita y la herida de Saber no sanaría mientras este siguiera vivo... Y contando los stats que tenía Lancer, iba a ser muy complicado.

 **Servant Lancer**

 **Master: Illyasviel von Einzbern.**

 **Nombre real: Cu Chulainn.**

 **Sexo: Masculino.**

 **Altura/Peso: 185 Cm/ 70 Kg**

 **Alineamiento: Legal neutral.**

 **Stats**

 **Fuerza: A+**

 **Resistencia: B**

 **Agilidad: A+**

 **Energía mágica: B+**

 **Suerte: D**

 **Tesoro Heroico: B**

Literalmente, sus stats eran los mejores de la guerra sin contar a Berserker, lo único malo siendo su suerte... Y tenía la ventaja de no estar loco, al contrario de Berserker.

Y él...

-Ouch- se volvió a quejar cuando se tocó una herida en la espalda. Ya se ocuparía de vendarlas cuando Saber se fuera.

O por lo menos ese era su plan, el cuál fue arruinado cuando Saber se acercó a él y le empezó a levantar la camisa.

-¿¡Q-QUÉ HACES!?- Gritó Harry volviéndosela a bajar.

-Claramente no eres capaz de sanar esa herida, Harry. Como tu servant, es mi deber ayudarte a recuperarte lo antes posible- respondió Saber, quitándole la camisa antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar.

Harry se puso algo rojo, pero Saber parecía tener sus ojos clavados en su espalda, específicamente, en sus múltiples heridas.

Su master estaba en una situación peor de la que ella se estaba esperando.

Picotazos y quemaduras adornaban su espalda y parecía que la mayoría de sus heridas aún no habían dejado de sangrar y corrían el riesgo de infectarse si no se trataban de inmediato.

Había visto peor, por supuesto. Aunque en sus tiempos era imbatida y casi nunca llegó al punto de sangrar (esto ocurriendo solo en dos o tres batallas entre las cuales una fue en la que murió), había visto heridas más graves en los cuerpos de sus compañeros de armas tras las batallas.

Pero dichos compañeros con esas heridas morían el cincuenta porciento de las veces, y Harry no tenía ese peligro si se trataban las heridas.

Lo dicho, estaba peor de lo que esperaba, pero también podría haber sido mucho peor.

-P-Pero puedo ocuparme yo mismo de ello, Saber- se quejó Harry.

-No, Harry- se negó rotundamente dicho servant- no puedes llegar a esas heridas y hay que ocuparse de ellas lo más rápido posible.

Los siguientes veinte minutos fueron probablemente de los más vergonzosos de su vida.

 _*En el cuartel de la Orden*_

El cuartel general de la Orden del fénix estaba patas arriba esa noche, o bueno, lo había estado desde hace tres días.

Específicamente, desde la noche en la que un duelo de magos había destrozado la calle y habían tenido que repararla para que ningún muggle se fijara en ello a la mañana siguiente

Pero ese día había sido incluso peor... Se habían visto haces de luz, pájaros gigantes, fuego y mucho más encima de un hospital.

Con rapidez, el jefe de la organización, Albus Dumbledore; llamó a su fénix y los dos se teletransportaron al lugar de los hechos.

Había pasado aproximadamente una hora y media desde que Albus se fue y unos veinte minutos desde que los sonidos cesaron... Pero el director aún no había vuelto.

Como es de esperar, toda la orden se encontraba nerviosa acerca de esto, Molly Weasley incluso dejando que sus hijos y Hermione se quedaran también a esperar en la cocina.

Y, de repente, la puerta de dicha sala se abrió, mostrando al director con manchas de sangra sobre toda su túnica, lo que provocó que todas las personas de la sala se quedaran estupefactos.

-Me temo que aún tendremos que esperar un poco para volver a nuestras camas, pues ha surgido un problema el cuál me temo que no había planteado- anunció Albus, sentándose en su habitual silla, su pálida cara y tono de voz mostrando su anciana edad.

Sirius Black, el padrino de Harry, fue el primero en librarse de su estado.

-Wow, profesor, está, uh... Está hecho una mierda- y eso le regaló una colleja por parte de Remus.

-Muy bien, niños. Iros ya a la cama- dijo Molly volviendo en sí, empujando a Ron, Ginny, los gemelos y Hermione fuera de la sala.

-¡Ey! ¡Queremos oír esto, mamá!- Gritó Fred... ¿George?

-Eso, ¿es que acaso no confías en nosotros, oh, querida madre?- Incluso teniendo en cuenta la situación, el otro gemelo no pudo evitar bromear.

Y parecía que los demás también parecían querer escuchar lo que iba a decir el director.

-Molly, creo que sería lo mejor que los jóvenes escucharan mis palabras para que tengan precaución cuando vayan al callejón Diagon la semana que viene y no se desvíen.

Esto asombró a todo el mundo, incluso Fred y George parecían sorprendidos de que Dumbledore hubiera accedido a dejarles quedarse.

-Dumbledore, has dicho que tengan precaución y que no se desvíen, ¿significa que te has encontrado con los magos que están absorbiendo la energía mágica de los muggles?- Preguntó Moody.

-Me temía que esto pasaría, pero no que ocurriría tan pronto, en una fecha tan cercana a la resurrección de Voldemort- la mayor parte de la sala tragó saliva o se mordió la lengua al escuchar el nombre del señor tenebroso- en efecto, me encontré con personas que podrían haber efectuado la absorción.

-No has dicho que fueran magos, ¿son los culpables criaturas mágicas?- preguntó de nuevo Moody.

-Me temo que nos enfrentamos a algo mucho mayor que unas criaturas... Los causantes de tal crimen son ni más ni menos que un mago participante en un ritual y un espíritu... Ritual en el que me temo que el joven Harry está participando.

El tiempo pareció pararse de repente, y Ron solo pudo decir una palabra.

-Mierda.

Aunque por lo menos sabían algo más acerca de Harry, no le habían podido sonsacar mucho a Hedwig.

 _Ron y Hermione se encontraban en la habitación del primero acompañados por Hedwig y Pigwidgeon._

 _-Muy bien, Pig, pregúntale a Hedwig si Harry está bien._

 _Dicha lechuza empezó a ulular y moverse como loca._

 _Después de uno o dos minutos, Ron la preguntó:_

 _-Vale, Pig... ¿Está Harry bien? Mueve las alas una vez si lo está y dos si no lo está._

 _La respuesta de la lechuza fue empezar a agitar las alas como loca, no respondiendo a sus dudas._

 _-Lechuza de mier- fue cortado por Hermione, que dijo a Hedwig:_

 _-La misma pregunta, Hedwig- está aleteó las alas una vez, causando que Hermione sonriera y acariciara afectuosamente a Hedwig para luego salir de la habitación._

 _Ron se había quedado con la boca abierta, mirando a Hermione desde que empezó a acariciar a Hedwig hasta que salió de la sala._

 _Y lentamente, el joven giró su cabeza hasta mirar directamente a los ojos de Pigwidgeon._

 _-Lechuza de mierda..._

Por lo menos parecía que iban a conseguir mejores resultados en lo de recaudar información en esa ocasión.

Y Dumbledore les empezó a hablar acerca de la guerra por el Santo Grial, explicándoles el sistema de servants y el premio por derrotar a los otros masters, además de la información que había obtenido de lo poco que había observado la batalla en el hospital, como que como mínimo Rider estaba muerto y que parecía que Harry (que Dumbledore les explicó que estaba disfrazado) tenía una pequeña "alianza" con la master de Archer para derrotar a otros masters **(5)**

Y que hubiera podido ver más de no haber sido atacado por el servant de las sombras, Assassin, que casi acabó con él.

 _*Con Harry*_

Saber ya se había ido a su habitación, habiendo ayudado a vendar las heridas de Harry veinte minutos antes, dejando a este solo para descansar.

La chica en un principio quiso dormir en la misma habitación de Harry para minimizar las probabilidades de que este fuera atacado mientras estuviera durmiendo, pero el joven mago la estuvo insistiendo BASTANTE para que no lo hiciera, al final esta quedándose con la habitación junto a la de Harry.

Esto, claramente, fue un alivio para Harry, quien en ese momento sintió como si el calor de las sábanas lo abrazara para ayudarle a dormir.

"¡No! Aún tengo mucho que pensar, no puede dejaaaaaar que Saber se ocupe de... Todo".

Pero, aún con todo su empeño, el joven estaba demasiado cansado y no pudo evitar dormirse.

 _Un extenso y hermoso campo verde, eso era lo que tenía Harry justo delante suyo._

 _El viento soplaba y la hierba se movía mientras una persona iba avanzando poco a poco por esta. Aún por sus distintos ropajes, Harry pudo distinguir con gran facilidad quién era esa persona._

 _-¿Saber?- Aunque Harry no lo hubiera dicho ni mucho menos en voz baja, eso pareció por el que la chica pareciera no escucharle, esta dirigiéndose a una piedra que tenía clavada una espada._

 _Harry no se consideraba un amante de las armas, ni mucho menos, pero incluso él podía distinguir que esa espada no tenía igual._

 _Claramente era una espada que le venía como anillo al dedo a Saber._

 _La joven se puso delante de la espada y se dispuso a sacarla del pedestal, pero una voz la interrumpió._

 _-¿Estás segura de que qu-?_

 _Avanzando poco a poco por el bosque, un castillo se empezó a distinguir a lo lejos._

 _Era la castillo más grande que jamás hubiera visto en toda mi vida, incluso Hogwarts parecía pequeño en comparación._

 _Ah, Hogwarts. Una vez consiguiera el Grial, tendría que hacer una gran reforma al castillo para adaptarlo al nuevo mundo sin sangre sucia o muggles._

 _El Grial le concedería su deseo._

 _El poder supremo, la inmortalidad._

 _Una vez su deseo fuese concedido, Dumbledore no tendría la más mínima posiblidad y los muggles caerían poco después._

 _Escuché un sonido a mi derecha y me giré sin ganas, reconociendo el sonido como el de un animal salvaje._

 _Y en efecto, este resultó ser un perro callejero que parecía bastante asustado por mi presencia y quizás estaría incluso dispuesto a atacarme._

 _Una arrogante sonrisa se quedó grabada en mi cara._

 _El perro pareció tomar esto como una señal de un inminente ataque por mi parte y se lanzó a atacarme._

 _Iluso._

 _Nagini apareció de repente de detrás de mi túnica y mordió por el cuello al otro animal, clavando sus colmillos lo más a dentro posible, matándolo sin dificultad._

 _-Ahí está tu cena, Nagini- la dije yo, aunque para cualquier otra persona, mis palabras habrían resultado irreconocibles._

 _La serpiente empezó a acercarse al perro cuando el sonido de una lanza clavándose a un árbol robó su atención del animal, aunque yo ya me había fijado en él cuando llegó, ya que decidió no ir en forma espiritual._

 _-Parece que el perro quiso ayudar a un miembro de su jauría, pero ay; este llegó demasiado tarde- me reí de él._

 _-Cuando mi master me dijo que un intruso había entrado dentro de la barrera, pensé que podría divertirme- sus ojos se tornarón completamente serios- pero creo que alguien tan asqueroso como tú ni merece la pena._

 _Y el servant desapareció, aunque sabía perfectamente donde estaba._

 _Detrás mío, apunto de clavar su lanza en mi pecho._

 _-¡Es el fin!- Gritó este._

 _Pero se equivocaba, pues tuvo que retroceder, ya que si no hubiera sido decapitado por el servant que había caído literalmente del cielo._

 _-Así que Assassin, ¿eh?- Comentó Lancer._

 _Dicho servant no dijo nada, quedándose callado._

 _El hombre que tenía delante era alto, pasando con facilidad de los dos metros. Tenía su cuerpo oculto del mundo por una túnica negra excepto por su cara, pero esta también estaba tapada con una blanca máscara._

 _Ah, mi secuaz no pudo invocar a un servant más útil... Capaz de recopilar información y matar sin ser visto, ciertamente nos ayudará a cumplir sus planes._

 _Assassin había comenzado a pelear contra Lancer y yo solté una pequeña risa._

 _-¿Qué harás ahora, Potter?_

Harry se despertó sudando y jadeando sin parar. La cicatriz no le paraba de doler, produciéndole un incesante dolor de cabeza.

-Harry, ¿te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Saber, esta claramente habiendo podido escucharle jadear gracias a su sobrecogedor sentido del oído.

-Saber...- El mago inhaló y exhaló para relajarse, se levantó, y la dijo- tenemos que movernos, rápido... Voldemort está... Participando en la guerra, y está peleando contra Illyasviel en lo que parece ser un bosque a las afueras... Tenemos que ayudarla.

Harry casi se cayó al suelo, su dolor de cabeza era terrible y tenía ganas de vomitar. Lo único que impidió que chocara contra el suelo fue Saber.

-Pero Harry, claramente no estás en posición de pelear, y tus heridas pueden volver a abrirse- dijo Saber preocupada.

-¡Me da igual!- La gritó Harry, pero este no tardó en calmarse y decirla más tranquilo- Saber... Puede que Illyasviel me haya intentado matar hace unas horas... Pero solo es una niña. No puedo dejar a una niña pequeña morir por culpa de Voldemort... Me da igual, que sea una master. No puede dejar que muera.

Saber se quedó callada unos segundos para luego responder:

-Justo antes de ser invocada del trono de los héroes para esta guerra, pensé que mi master sería solo un mago manipulador que haría todo lo posible para conseguir el grial... Pero no podía estar más equivocada- admitió Saber- aún siendo inexperto, decidiste participar en la guerra y conseguir el grial, no para tus propios deseos, sino por el bien de los demás. Ahora veo con claridad cómo pudiste invocarme sin un catalizador y pienso seguirte hasta el fin de la guerra como tu fiel servant, Harry.

Dicho master sonrió.

-Creía que ya estaba claro, pero parece que lo tendré que decir. No somos master y servant, Saber. En esta guerra, somos un equipo... El equipo ganador- Saber pareció sonreír ante esa declaración- entonces, creo que ya es hora de partir.

-Cierto- contestó Saber asintiendo.

Los detalles del lugar estaban grabados en la mente de Harry. No había dudas acerca de la dirección del enorme castillo de los Einzbern.

Primero tuvieron que atravesar el bosque de los Einzbern, lo cual probablemente fue la tarea más difícil de esa noche.

No sabía por qué, pero Harry tenía escalofríos al caminar por ese bosque completamente destrozado y siniestro. Era como si magia oscura muy poderosa hubiera sido utilizada ahí.

"¿Habrá sido Voldemort?" Se preguntó Harry.

Al final no importó. Tenía una tarea que cumplir y no podía retrasarse.

 **Guerra del Santo Grial**

No habían tardado en llegar junto al castillo y Harry se encontraba asombrado ante la enorme estructura que tenía delante. ¡Este podía ser más grande que Hogwarts! Bueno, que el castillo. Porque si se contaban los terrenos que pertenecían al castillo, (el bosque prohibido, el lago...) Este sería mucho más grande-

-Harry, estate atento- advirtió Saber en voz baja, su espada envuelta en aire habiéndose formado en sus manos- hemos entrado dentro de una barrera por lo que deberíamos esperarnos un ataque inminente.

-¿Otro combate hoy? ¡Me ha tocado la lotería!- Los dos se giraron en dirección a la voz para encontrarse con Lancer, quien se encontraba posado junto a un árbol. El servant estaba sangrando en varias partes de su cuerpo pero este parecía no estar mínimamente inmutado- Aunque es extraño... Assassin y su master solo se largaron hace media hora y el que estéis aquí tan rápido... Creo que hay algo que hay algo extraño ahí.

El tono de Lancer mostraba el entusiasmo de siempre, pero Harry supo por sus ojos la verdad. Él estaba analizando la situación.

Y lo que había implicado no le hacía mucha gracia.

-B-Bueno, Saber y yo solo vinimos para comprobar si estabais bien tu master y tú, así que si no os molesta, nos iremos ahora mismo.

-Waoh, ¿en serio piensas que eso va a funcionar, Harry Potter?- Esa era la voz de la master de Lancer, Illyasviel, quien salió del castillo andando poco a poco. La niña parecía algo cansada (o eso entendió Harry por su tono de voz) y no tenía ninguna herida por su cuerpo.

"En realidad, no" pero hey, por intentar salir sin pelear no pasaba nada.

Harry tenía ganas de darse en la cara. Cuando se duchó al llegar al apartamento, el tinte se quitó y se había olvidado de volver a teñírselo antes de salir.

Illyasviel suspiró.

-Y pensar que Harry Potter se aliaría con Lord Voldemort, se nota que estás desesperado- esto provocó que Harry se enfureciera.

-¡Yo no estoy aliado con ese capullo, y nunca lo estaré!

-Ah, ¿sí? Porque es demasiada coincidencia el que se produzcan dos ataques al mismo lugar seguidos en un intervalo de solo cuarenta y cinco minutos **(6)** , y más incluso cuando en dicho lugar hay múltiples barreras mágicas que impiden el paso del sonido a fuera o el que se pueda ver algo del interior de estas- la chica soltó una risa sin ganas- así que dime, Harry Potter, ¿cómo supiste la localización de este castillo y cómo supiste cuando atacarnos en el más óptimo momento?

Harry se quedó sin palabras.

¿Qué podía decir?

La master de Lancer tenía razón, si quería salir de ahí sin pelear, tenía que darles una explicación.

"Sí, mira... Es que tuve un sueño en primera persona de Voldemort atacándoos y quise comprobar si estabais bien" era algo ridículo que nadie se creería.

-Ya veo, así que no puedes siquiera darme una respuesta- las palabras de Illyasviel rompieron el silencio que se había formado- muy bien. Lancer, elimínalos.

Dicho servant desapareció y lo siguiente que Harry supo fue que Saber lo había movido ligeramente para evitar una Lanza lo atravesara.

Saber y Lancer empezaron a pelear, dejándole contra Illyasviel.

-Muy bien, Harry Potter- comenzó la niña- veamos si los rumores sobre ti son ciertos.

Y múltiples hechizos empezaron a ser lanzados contra él.

 **Guerra del Santo Grial**

El lugar estaba destrozado tras la batalla entre mago y bruja.

No. Harry no podía llamarle a lo que acababa de ocurrir "batalla".

Una batalla era una lucha entre dos o más personas que eran capaces de matarse entre ellos.

Y él no pudo hacerle ni un rasguño a Illyasviel.

Fue como el duelo contra Voldemort. Solo su suerte le había salvado el pellejo.

Contra Voldemort, Harry tuvo suerte de que este fuera tan arrogante. Contra Illyasviel, que esta pareciera haberse desecho del cansancio que antes tenía y había sacado su actitud juguetona.

Vamos, que estaba jugando con la comida.

Lo único que Harry pudo hacer fue estar a la defensiva, utilizando continúamente _protego_ y múltples contra hechizos.

En ningún momento pudiendo ponerse a la ofensiva, pues sabía que si lo intentara, acabaría muerto en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

-¡Harry!- Gritó Saber, acercándose a él y levantándolo como pudiese, ella también pareciendo estar bastante herida.

-Lancer, utiliza tu Tesoro Heroico Anti-Army y acaba con ellos definitivamente. Me da igual los daños que le causes al bosque- esa fue la orden de Illyasviel.

Lancer pareció encantado por esa orden, este colocándose junto a Illyasviel y sonriendo

 _La Gae Bolg era un Tesoro Heroico que Lancer podía utilizar de dos maneras._

Tras eso, el servant saltó, elevándose en el aire.

 _La primera era la función que utilizó contra Saber de muerte instantánea a menos de que el factor suerte intervenga._

Su lanza pareció ser embuelta por un aura de muerte inmensa.

 _Y la segunda..._

La Gae Bolg fue lanzáda por su poseedor.

-¡GAE BOLG!

 _Era la función Anti-Army, básicamente lanzando al enemigo dicho Tesoro Heroico._

La muerte se estaba acercando y Harry lo sabía. Si ese Tesoro Heroico llegaba siquiera a hacer contacto con el suelo... Morirían.

Lo primero que se le ocurrió a Harry fue que Saber utilizara su Tesoro Heroico para igualar el ataque, pero la explosión que probablemente resultaría de ello lo mataría sin lugar a dudas.

Y además...

 _-Mi Tesoro Heroico sería capaz de acabar con Berserker, aunque también debemos tener en mente que no sabemos cuál es el Tesoro Heroico de Berserker, o de los otros servants. Aún siendo poderoso, no podemos subestimar a los demás servants, que podrían tener Tesoros Heroicos de igual o más potencia._ **(7)**

No sabía cuanta fuerza tenía este segundo tesoro Heroico de Saber. No podía arriesgarse.

Pero Harry tuvo una segunda idea.

-Espérate unos segundos, Saber- la susurró Harry a su Servant, que asintió.

La lanza estaba acercándose a ellos.

"Un poco más..."

Ésta llegaría a sus posiciones en menos de diez segundos.

"Un poquito más..."

La lanza llegaría en cinco segundos.

" _Por el poder de un conjuro de obediencia, Saber..."_

No había duda, la Lanza chocaría contra ellos en un segundo.

 _"Sácanos de la barrera ahora mismo"_

Una explosión iluminó el bosque.

 **Guerra del Santo Grial**

Harry cayó encima de la hierba del bosque.

Lo habían conseguido. Habían escapado.

Y encima su plan había salido de perlas. Como había esperado hasta el último segundo para utilizar el conjuro de obediencia, lo más probable era que Illyasviel y Lancer pensaran que habían sido aniquilados por la explosión y por eso no quedaban restos.

Harry soltó un suspiro de alivio y miró a Saber, quien estaba observándolo desde su posición.

-Saber lo hemos consegui- pero la alegría no duro mucho, pues al intentar acercarse a Saber, Harry se dio cuenta de que sus heridas se habían abierto tras la pelea con Illya. La única razón por la que no se dio cuenta entonces siendo la adrenalina- ¡Agh!

Harry se desplomó en el suelo.

-¡Harry!- Saber lo colocó sobre su hombro- ¿te encuentras bien?

Este tomó varias bocanadas de aire y miró al cielo.

-Mierda, está amaneciendo- eso era malo. Muy malo- ya no podemos ir a casa. Ya habrá gente por la calle y si ven a dos personas ensangrentadas, claramente estaremos en muy graves problemas.

Si llegaban a verlos, gritarían, lo que llamaría la atención de otras personas. Esas otras personas también gritarían y alguna llamaría a la policía. Si llegaba la policía, serían arrestados. Si eran arrestados, el incidente saldría en el periódico en la tele. Si salía en el periódico o en la tele, los otros maestros sabrían su posición. Y si sabían su posición, estaban muertos.

-Ya veo lo que dices, Harry. No podemos salir operar en este estado por las calles- comentó Saber mordiéndose el labio.

-Podrías ir en forma espiritual a casa y coger todo el equipo médico- dio como idea Harry.

-No puede permitirte dejarte solo ahora, Harry- respondió Saber- estás muy vulnerable y un master podría eliminarte con gran facilidad.

-No te preocupes, siempre puedo usar... un conjuro de obediencia...- Harry no tardó en darse cuenta del fallo en esa lógica. Solo tenía un conjuro restante y no lo podía perder- bueno, supongo que tendremos que quedarnos aquí hasta el anochecer.

Harry se sentó en la hierba y dejó descansar su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol, este invitando a Saber a hacer lo mismo.

Tras haberse sentado junto a él, hubo un pequeño silencio.

-Harry, por favor. Desearía que me explicara como supo del ataque a los Einzbern- esas palabras de su servant le dejaron tieso.

-Saber... ¿No me crees? ¿Piensas que estoy confabulado con Voldemort?- Harry no se lo podía creer y escuchó como su tono de voz mostraba su enfado- ¿piensas que estoy aliado con él? ¿¡Te crees esas gilipolleces que dijo Einzbern!?

-Solo te estoy pidiendo que me digas la verdad, master- el que no lo llamara por su nombre mostró a Harry lo seria que se encontraba- desearía conocer la verdad que salga de usted, master. No de nadie más. Pero si rehusa a contestarme, me veré obligada a asumir que las palabras de Illyasviel eran ciertas y necesitará utilizar su último conjuro de obediencia para que no acabe con usted, master.

La respiración de Harry se empezó a acelerar poco a poco. Saber estaba hablando con total seriedad y no dudaría en cumplir con lo que acababa de decir si su explicación era insatisfactoria y parecía falsa.

 _-Si existe tal hombre morando entre las gentes de Inglaterra, atacando a la gente indiscriminadamente, créeme cuando digo, master, que te ayudaré con todo mi poder a derrotar a dicho mago tenebroso- los ojos de Saber mostraron una increíble determinación y Harry la respondió con una sonrisa agradecida._

Sí... Definitivamente, Saber lo mataría si llegaba a la conclusión de que el trabajaba con Voldemort.

-Tuve... Tuve un sueño- la mirada de Saber le comandaba que siguiera- bueno, más bien se podría decir que tuvo dos. En el primero estabas tú, estabas en un campo de hierba y te acercabas poco a poco a una espada incrustada en una roca... Entonces empezó a hablar un hombre y... El sueño cambió- Harry no la vio, pero su servant se había tensado al escuchar acerca del primer sueño- en el segundo... En el segundo yo era... Era Voldemort. Estaba viendo a través de sus ojos su ataque a la mansión... Todo era muy confuso. Voldemort fue atacado por Lancer, Assassin apareció y atacó a Lancer; y Voldemort... Sabía que yo le estaba viendo. Me preguntó que qué haría y el sueño acabó.

Saber estabá seria. Muy, pero que muy seria.

-Harry, ¿sueles tener esos sueños a menudo?

Este negó con la cabeza.

-N-no. Son pocos y el primero lo tuve hace cerca de un año- el sueño en el que Voldemort mató a un anciano en la mansión de los Riddle- Saber... Esto es de locos. ¿Por qué estoy teniendo estos sueños? ¿Y si es cierto lo que dice el ministerio y sí que soy solo un lunático que quiere toda la atención?- ni Dumbledore le había explicado en detalle los sueños. Solo sabía que era por una "conexión" entre Voldemort y él, lo cuál explicaba que pudiera hablar pársel, pero nunca el _cómo_. De dónde surgió esa conexión con Voldemort y cómo sucedió. Algo como esto era demasiado, ni sobrevivir la maldición asesina podía conllevar algo así- si puedo meterme en él, ¿quién dice que no puede meterse en mí? ¿Y si me poseyendo de alguna manera? ¿y si me estoy volviendo como él?

Ese verano, Harry había estado tan... Furioso con todo. Enfadado con Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Remus, Sirius... Molesto consigo mismo por haber básicamente provocado la muerte de Cedric, irritado por el que el ministerio no tomara medidas para derrotar a Voldemort...

La posibilidad de que Voldemort pudiera controlarlo le aterraba.

Toda la conversación había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados. A Harry ya le daba igual el explicarse ante Saber, solo quería soltar toda la verdad, todas sus preocupaciones.

-Harry. Te aseguro que no estás siendo controlado por ese hombre, ni te estás volviendo como él- Harry miró a Saber, quien lo estaba sonriendo con serenidad. Esto alivió su corazón enormemente aún sin haber escuchado su razonamiento antes- lo que me has contado es sin duda la consecuencia de de magia oscura, la cuál generó un vínculo entre Tom y tú... Y si no me equivoco, diría que la cicatriz que posees en la frente es el centro de todo... ¿Debo asumir que fue ahí donde Tom utilizó la maldición asesina?- Harry asintió levemente- entonces definitivamente ese es el centro del problema. Esa marca debe estar impregnada de los residuos de magia oscura de Tom, lo cuál provoca conexión entre los dos.

La cara que puso Harry habría hecho reír a cualquier otra persona, pero Saber solo le dedicó otra hermosa y sincera sonrisa.

-Puede que Tom te pueda mandar sueños como lo hizó esta noche, pero nunca podrá poseerte o alterar tu personalidad permanentemente mientras sigas siendo como eres. Mientras tu voluntad de vivir y seguir adelante sea más fuerte que la de Tom de controlarte, no habrá posibilidad alguna de que te controle.

Harry prácticamente no se lo podía creer. Las palabras de Saber habían aclarado muchas cosas. Los sueños, sus momentos de furia repentina, el que la cicatriz si era la causa de estos... Y hablando de esta, Harry no se podía creer que su cicatriz fuera un residuo de magia oscura. Algo así... Debería habérselo explicado Dumbledore.

Pero antes de que la ira volviese a apoderarse de él, Harry negó con la cabeza. No iba a empezar a hacer acusaciones sin antes haber escuchado las palabras de Dumbledore.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿por qué odiaba Saber a Dumbledore?

-Saber, hace unos días, parecías... Odiar a Dumbledore. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo lo conoces?

Esta se quedó callada unos segundos para luego suspirar.

-Tú me contaste toda la verdad, Harry. Así que sería lo correcto que yo te compensara de la misma manera- la chica cerró los ojos y tomó aire- esta no es mi primera guerra del santo grial, es mi segunda para ser exacta. La primera vez fue en la segunda guerra como el servant Saber de Albus Dumbledore.

El silencio volvió a invadir el lugar como ya había ocurrido varias veces ese mismo día.

-Espera, ¿fuiste el servant de Dumbledore?- Preguntó Harry para asegurarse, incrédulo. Saber asintió- Y él te invocó intencionadamente, no como yo- Saber volvió a asentir- y si quieres el Grial, supongo que perdisteis.

Ante esa última frase, Saber se mordió el labio y miró a un lado.

-Albus me invocó dos semanas antes de la guerra, participando junto a su compañero, Gellert Grindelwald, quien invocó a servant Assassin- Harry sintió como si se le hubiese parado el corazón al oír el nombre del compañero del afamado director- poco a poco, nos fuimos abriendo paso entre los servants y masters que se nos enfrentaron. Y cuando solo quedábamos Assassin y yo, Albus... Albus... Utilizó un conjuro de obediencia para que me suicidara.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- Gritó Harry, no creyéndose lo que escuchaba. Dumbledore formó equipo con Grindelwald y le mandó a Saber que se suicidara. Era... Era una locura.

-Veo en tus ojos incredulidad, Harry- dijo Saber con un tono entristecido- queda la posibilidad de que con los años haya cambiado, pero lo que yo te contado acerca de Albus es cierto... Pero te recomiendo que olvides lo que te he dicho si te nublará el juicio en el futuro el que el hombre que admiras haya sido tan deshonesto y desleal en el pasado.

Harry inhaló y exhaló repetidamente para, tras acabar, responderla con las siguientes palabras:

-Te creo, Saber- esta pareció sorprendida ante sus palabras- puede que parezca imposible lo que has dicho cuando pienso en cómo es el profesor ahora, pero ha pasado más de un siglo desde la segunda guerra... Y como has dicho, la gente cambia- Harry iba a continuar, pero se paró de repente, sonrojándose- y-y además yo no te puedo imaginar mintiéndole a nadie, Saber.

-Muchas gracias, Harry- las palabras de Saber calmaron el corazón de Harry, a quien se le empezaron a cerrar los ojos- debes estar muy cansado. Duermo ahora sin preocupaciones, pues yo protegeré este sitio de cualquiera que trate de atacar.

Harry Potter empezó a dormir relajado por primera vez en varios días.

 _*Mientras tanto*_

Sakura se encontraba, sin ninguna duda, perdida.

Ya le había avisado Risei antes, por supuesto. Que para la gente que visitaba por primera vez Londres, perderse era increíblemente probable y que por eso tenía que tener extremo cuidado.

Su hermana no tenía de qué preocuparse por la noche, pues Archer conocía las calles de Londres perfectamente.

Eso la hizo pensar en su momento que este podría ser un héroe inglés, pero... Bueno, alguien con su aspecto no era lo que ella se imaginara de un ciudadano de Inglaterra en la edad media.

Se suponía que ella solo necesitaría caminar un poco para llegar al supermercado y comprar todo lo necesario, pero como este estaba cerrado, Sakura tuvo que aventurarse más lejos para buscar algún sitio donde comprar los ingredientes para la comida y la cena.

Y de repente, el artefacto que tenía colgado del cuello empezó a brillar ligeramente.

Sakura no tardó ni medio segundo en meterse en un callejon vacío y mirar el colgante.

Una brújula que su padre las entregó a ella y a su hermana antes de su muerte. O por lo menos, parecía una brújula normal y corriente.

La brújula era capaz de detectar magia potente a su alrededor, y señalar la dirección en la que se encontraba.

Al principio, el plan iba a ser que Rin y ella se alternaran el llevar la brújula, pero como servant, Archer parecía desprender una gran cantidad de energía mágica. Esto llevó a las hermanas a razonar que todo servant desprendía energía mágica excepto Assassin (por el poder ocultar su presencia)... Y tras eso, se decidió que Sakura lo llevase siempre que saliera de casa.

Hasta entonces, nunca había reaccionado mientras ella estaba fuera de casa, así que no sabía qué hacer.

Acercarse o no acercarse, esa era la pregunta que se hacía.

"Puede ser una trampa, o un lugar muy peligroso" razonó Sakura en su mente sin dejar de mirar la brújula "pero por otra parte... Si logro encontrar información acerca de otros masters, podría ayudar a nee-san".

Sí... Por eso mismo había decidido ir con Rin a Inglaterra, Para ayudarla. No la importaba correr un pequeño riesgo.

Y poco a poco, Sakura se acercó a cierto bosque cercano, donde se encontraría con una malherida pareja de master y servant.

 **N/A Y aquí está el primer capítulo de este Three-shot que cubre los días 1-4 de la guerra. Espero que os hayáis entretenido con este fanfic.**

 **(1)-** conjuro de obediencia de Ayaka de Fate/Prototype.

 **(2)-** Los stats de Saber con Harry como master son casi iguales a los que esta tiene con Rin. Esto se debe al boost que recibe Saber por haber sido invocada en el Reino Unido.

 **(3)-** Sé que existen versiones alternativas de los héroes (por ejemplo, Saber alter o lily), pero aquí, esas versiones no existen. No hay versiones alternativas en este trono de los héroes. Ya que el espíritu heroico Shirou consiguió convertirse en un verdadero héroe y no solo un _Counter Guardian,_ su alma tomó preferencia en el trono de los héroes, borrando al espíritu heroico EMIYA del plano existencial. En toda línea temporal en la que la posibilidad de que Emiya Shirou se convierta en un espíritu heroico, aunque esta sea menor a un uno por ciento, es posible invocar a EMIYA.

 **(4)-** Lancer usó esa función de la Gae Bolg y no la de Anti-army porque hubiera volado todo el edificio... Edificio en el cuál se encontraba su master.

 **(5)** -información recaudada por Dumbledore, no tiene por qué ser correcta.

 **(6)** -Lancer dijo que se FUERON hace media hora, no que llegaron a esa hora. Vamos que la pelea duró quince minutos y, tras eso, Voldemort y Assassin se fueron.

 **(7)-** Puede que Harry supiera que el Tesoro Heroico de Lancer es de rango B mientras que el de Saber es de rango A++, pero hay que tener en cuenta que él no sabía qué puede hacer el Tesoro Heroico. Porque la única forma que tenían de sobrevivir era, A-usar un conjuro de obediencia o B- countear el Tesoro Heroico de Lancer con el de Saber, ¿pero qué pasaría si el Tesoro de Saber fuera de estado (como God Hand the Herakles)? Básicamente, no tenía asegurada la supervivencia si le pedía a Saber que utilizara su Tesoro Heroico, pero con conjuro de obediencia, los dos vivirían seguro.

 **Una vez dejado todo eso aclarado, ahora vienen los cambios en el Nasuverse para que todo tuviera sentido:**

-La magia del Nasuverse, excepto la verdadera magia, la formalcraft, las esferas de realidad y ? (será revelado más tarde), no existe. Solo está la magia del Potterverse.

-Los apóstoles muertos, demonios y clanes/organizaciones con habilidades sobrehumanas (tipo Nanaya o agencia de entierros) existen, los dos primeros estando nerfeados.

-Las habladurías de que Voldemort tenía vampiros de su parte en la guerra eran mentira. Estos solo eran inferi, los cuales fueron considerados vampiros por magos poco experimentados que subestimaban el poder de los apóstoles muertos.

-Las armas conceptuales (sin contar las varitas) existen, solo que estas son MUY raras.

-El poder de la magia no disminuye con el número de personas que la conoce. El misterio no influye en la potencia y/o efecto de los hechizos.

-La era de los Dioses fue, en mi fanfic, literalmente la era en la que estos estaban vivos. Cuando se murieron (por falta de fe), solo fue rebajado el poder al que podían llegar los humanos y otras criaturas (como los trolls o los dragones). Igualmente, el poder de estos siguió siendo inmenso, pero la muerte de Salomón hizo más rápido el declive del poder.

 **Ahora los cambios exclusivos de la guerra del Santo Grial (la parte de la guerra de Arturia no está muy completa. Esto es aposta porque será revelado en la segunda parte de la historia):**

-Saber no hizo un contrato con Alaya. Ella murió y se hizo un espíritu heroico/se fue a Avalon. Como ella no está en el trono de los héroes, este no puede enviar una copia de Saber a la guerra, por lo que es la original la que elige si desea unirse a la guerra o no, y como sí que murió, si que puede entrar en forma espiritual (en el original, ella hizo un contrato con Alaya, por lo que ella no murió, sino que se mantuvo con vida, lo que la impidió meterse en forma espiritual).

-Antes de morir, Mordred le dijo a Saber ciertas palabras.

-Dumbledore y Grindelwald participaron en la segunda guerra con los servants Saber (Arturia Pendragon) y Assassin (uno de los Hassan) respectivamente.

-Como Iskander no fue invocado en la segunda guerra, el deseo de Saber aún sigue siendo el salvar a su reino de la destrucción. Pero igualmente siente que falló como rey.

-Dumbledore y Grindelwald acabaron siendo el último par de masters de la guerra. Pero Dumbledore utilizó un conjuro de obediencia a Saber para que se suicidara. Como ganador de la guerra, Grindelwald utilizó su deseo para ¿?¿?¿?¿?

-Shinji nació con magia dos años antes, por lo que Sakura no fue mandada con los Matou.

-En la cuarta guerra, los Einzbern invocaron a otro servant Saber con un Tesoro Heroico Anti-fortress (el por qué no pudieron encontrar Avalon y usarlo como catalizador será explicado).

-Kariya fue forzado por Zouken a participar en la guerra, pero como este no tenía el odio contra Tokiomi que tenía en Zero, Kariya no mandó a Berserker que atacara a Gilgamesh, este último acabó matando a Lancer y seguidamente a su master. mientras que Iskander y Saber escaparon.

-Kariya trató de contactar a Aoi para que le ayudara a escapar, pero al entrar en la propiedad de los Tohsaka con un servant, Kariya y Berserker fueron eliminados con rapidez por Gilgamesh.

-Kiritsugu vio esto y decidió que su objetivo principal será matar a Tokiomi, pero segundos antes de que lo pueda lograr con un francotirador, Assassin llegó y tuvo una batalla con Saber, resultando en una victoria por los pelos del grupo de los Einzbern.

-Aquí Tokiomi se sintió más confiado de lo normal en sus probabilidades de ganar la guerra y decidió que sería mejor que Kirei se fuera del país para que su supervivencia estuviera asegurada, lo que causó que Gilgamesh no consiguiera influenciarlo hasta el punto de que Kirei viera que disfrutaba con el sufrimiento de los demás.

-Tokiomi mejoró la barrera mágica de su propiedad para que Kiritsugu, Saber, Maiya e Irisviel no se volvieran a colar, por lo que estos decidieron no perder el tiempo e ir a por Caster, matándolo a él y a su Master con facilidad.

-Iskander, tras haber sido liberado de su contrato con Waver igual que en Fate/Zero, fue a pelear contra Gilgamesh, perdiendo tal y como en el anime. Tokiomi y Gilgamesh le perdonaron la vida a Waver, quien tras la guerra decidió hacerse aventurero y viajar por todo el mundo mágico y muggle, disfrutando de la vida como lo haría Rider.

-El grial se manifiestó en el castillo de los Einzbern, donde Kiritsugu, Saber y Maiya trataron de tenderles una emboscada a Gilgamesh y Tokiomi, Maiya muriendo en el intento.

-Kiritsugu y Tokiomi lucharon, acabando igual que la pelea de Kiritsugu y Kirei (con el contenido del Grial cayéndose encima de los dos), aunque Kiritsugu estaba llevando una ventaja notable en la batalla.

-Tokiomi se encontró completamente tieso y sin saber que decir tras ver su propia visión de Angra Mainyu. Mientras tanto, Kiritsugu usó sus tres hechizos de comando para que Saber: derrotara a Gilgamesh, utilizara su Tesoro Heroico a máxima potencia y que destruyera Grial con este.

-Tokiomi murió una vez los contenidos del Grial le cayeron encima.

-La catastrofe fue evitada gracias a que todo habitante mágico de Londres sintió la energía mágica que desprendía la zona en la que se destruyó el Grial y colaboraron juntos para evitar que el fuego se expandiera, resultando en una catástrofe que casi reveló la existencia de la magia al mundo.

-Una vez se detuvo el fuego, Kiritsugu ya se había ido. Vivió el resto de sus días tratando de sacar a Illya del castillo de los Einzbern, al final sucumbiendo a la maldición de Angra Mainyu. Aunque se dice que se asentó durante un tiempo en japón y que cierto niño pelirrojo solía ir a su casa a ayudarle junto a Taiga cuando estaba enfermo...

-Tras la muerte de su marido, Aoi cayó en depresión, siendo aceptada en un centro donde aún sigue estando, pero sus hijas la visitan siempre que pueden.

-Harry utilizó magia accidental para invocar a Saber. Da igual que no hubiera habido un círculo mágico o que Harry no tuviera ni idea de la guerra. Formalcraft en la guerra del Nasuverse era utilizada para sacar el mana del entorno y utilizarla para invocar a un servant. En el Potterverse, como solo existe la energía mágica, Formalcraft serviría para hacer la invocación más sencilla (y en otras situaciones, para sacar de la naturaleza energía mágica e introducirla en tu cuerpo, aunque es un método más lento que el sacarle la energía a las personas).


	2. Ideales que llevamos hasta el final

Sakura se movió entre los árboles con máxima cautela, tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido.

Su corazón no dejaba de palpitar con fuerza, ese siendo uno de los pocos sonidos que podía oír. Por unos momentos, la chica incluso se preocupó de que quien quiera que estuviera por ahí escuchara los latidos de este.

Pero, ignorando esas preocupaciones, la joven siguió adelante. La única razón por la que había acompañado a Rin a la guerra era para ayudarla a sobrevivir y que la tragedia que había ocurrido hace diez años no se volviera a repetir.

Y, de repente, la chica se asomó por un arbusto y vio a alguien apoyado en un árbol.

Con su cuerpo lleno de sangre por todos lados y con los ojos cerrados. Si no fuera por el que su pecho subía y bajaba, Sakura habría llegado a la conclusión de que era un cadáver.

Pero, igualmente parecía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Toda esa sangre parecía ser suya y si no se equivocaba, con la cantidad que había perdido, probablemente no llegaría siquiera al atardecer.

Sakura se acercó poco a poco al joven, pero antes de que pudiera poner un solo dedo en él, una mujer apareció de la nada.

Y puso una invisible espada en su cuello.

Sakura ahogó un grito. Ella sabía quien era esa mujer.

Servant Saber.

Su hermana ya le había hablado de aquella espada. Ese tesoro heroico de rango C.

¿Había caído en una trampa? ¿Era ese solamente un cadáver utilizado por el master para atraer a los enemigos y luego rematarlos con Saber?

Los ojos de Sakura se empezaron a mover con lentitud y ella no tardó en fijarse en cierta marca que se encontraba en la mano izquierda del herido.

Un conjuro de obediencia.

"Ah, ya lo entiendo" una vez vio eso, lo demás la pareció obvio.

Master y servant habían peleado contra algún enemigo, resultando en haber podido escapar con dificultad y con el master herido de gravedad y ahora estaban descansando.

-No te atrevas a ponerle un solo dedo encima a mi master- la gélida voz de la mujer devolvió a Sakura a la realidad, provocando que sudor empezara a aparecer del miedo.

-Si sigue así, tu master no sobrevivirá- esas fueron las palabras que Sakura soltó, lo que causó que Saber hundiera ligeramente su espada en su cuello, sacando a relucir un poco de sangre en este.

-...Puede que sea cierto. Pero mi master se merece algo mucho mejor a ser asesinado- respondió Saber sin cambiar su tono de voz- una muerte pacífica mientras duerme será mucho mejor a lo que le puede acontecer si te dejo matarlo.

Sakura sabía a lo que se refería.

Al morir, el alma podía dirigirse a dos sitios. El más común era el ciclo de reencarnación, donde el alma toma posesión del cuerpo del bebé aún en el feto de la madre para darle vida a este con las memorias del antiguo ser humano con ese alma borradas, aunque con la personalidad en su mayor parte dejada intacta. La segunda era al trono de los héroes, pero eso solo estaba reservado para los pocos que consiguieron en el pasado dejar sus nombres grabados en la historia.

Pero como para toda norma. Había excepciones.

Una de las más conocidas era el caso del apóstol muerto (o el no apóstol muerto. Dependía de lo que pensara la iglesia), Michael Roa Valdamjong, quien consiguió omitir el formateo de las memorias de la entidad conocida como el ancestro Roa y reencarnarse en varios sujetos. Aunque existía un rumor de que cierto asesino acompañante de la princesa blanca había logrado acabar con él de una vez por todas.

Y el segundo caso era provocado por la maldición asesina, _Avada Kedavra._ Dicha maldición, al golpear al objetivo, sacaba de cuajo el alma del cuerpo, provocando que el cuerpo muriera instantáneamente. Pero tiene una diferencia fundamental con el beso del dementor, el cuál también hace lo mismo hasta el momento de sacar el alma.

El beso del dementor era el proceso por el que el dementor absorbía el alma de su víctima para almacenarla en su interior en lo que se podría llamar un "estómago", donde el alma es exprimida de todos sus "nutrientes" para luego ser expulsado e ir al ciclo de reencarnación, donde el alma absorbida sería básicamente una hoja en blanco, necesitando volver a empezar desde lo más bajo (un insecto) y así seguir por muchas reencarnaciones más hasta volver a ser humano.

La maldición asesina, tras sacar el alma del cuerpo, deja esta cerca del cuerpo de la víctima por unos minutos. Esto es lo más importante, pues cualquier mago con conocimiento de esto podría utilizar magia experimentada para "capturar" el alma del asesinado, pudiendo hacer experimentos en esta y, básicamente, provocar un gran dolor a la víctima aún tras su muerte... Y no hablar de rituales aún más oscuros que Sakura no conocía y rezaría por jamás conocer.

En fin, que Sakura entendía por qué el servant se encontraba tan cuidadosa alrededor suyo.

Y solo veía una forma de salir de esa situación sin perder la cabeza.

-H-Hagamos un juramento inquebrantable- dijo Sakura en lo que fue incluso más bajo que un murmullo, pero Saber la escuchó perfectamente, causando que bajara la espada.

-...¿Te encuentras segura? Me tomo muy seriamente la seguridad de mi master y te dejaré ir sin miedo si haces el juramento, pero las consecuencias que pueden traer ese tipo de contratos mágicos...

-Soy consciente de ello y me encuentro completamente segura de que deseo hacerlo- y lentamente, Sakura se sacó su varita del bolsillo y se la trató dio a Saber temblando, quien se rehusó a aceptarla.

-Mi magia es lo suficientemente potente como para realizar el juramento.

Con lentitud, Sakura y Saber se dieron la mano y una especie de hilo dorado envolvió estas.

-¿Juras...- La joven soltó su nombre en voz baja- Sakura Tohsaka, que mientras mi master esté en este estado, no le causarás ningún percance de cualquier tipo?

-Lo juro- varias chispas salieron del hilo.

-¿Y juras que, mientras mi master se encuentre bajo tus cuidados, tratarás de cualquier manera posible de protegerlo de otras personas?

-Lo juro- el hilo dorado desapareció y Saber sonrió a Sakura.

-Me alegro de haber conocido a un aliado como tú en una situación como esta, Sakura- admitió Saber para luego poner una cara seria- bueno, ¿podrías guiarnos a mi master y a mí a un lugar donde podamos descansar?

Sakura no supo si sonreír por seguir viva o sentirse aterrada por estar apunto de llevar un servant enemigo a la mansión de los Tohsaka.

Solo una sola lágrima fue derramada mientras caminaban por el bosque a la mansión. Sakura repitiéndose "¿qué habría dicho mi padre?" Mientras se tapaba la cara y Saber lanzándola una mirada extrañada.

 **Guerra del Santo Grial**

Rin soltó la taza de té, la cuál se cayó al suelo y se rompió, derramando todo el líquido en la alfombra.

Un desconocido había entrado dentro de la barrera que cubría la casa de los Tohsaka.

-¡Archer!- Su servant apareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos delante suyo- ¡llévame a la entrada ahora mismo!

-Entendido, master- respondió el hombre peliblanco cogiéndola en sus brazos y empezando a moverse a velocidades supersónicas por la casa.

La joven maga no entendía como podía haber ocurrido algo así. Ella había configurado la barrera que cubría la casa para que friera a cualquier persona que tratara de entrar y que alejara a cualquier muggle y squb de esta. Y si alguien hubiera destrozado la barrera, A; lo hubiera sentido, y B; ese alguien hubiese tardado en destruirla.

Puede que su barrera no fuera tan fuerte como la que puso en su día su padre (la cual fue destruida en la pasada guerra por Emiya Kiritsugu), pero tampoco podía ser subestimada.

Entonces, ¿cómo había alguien entrado tan fácilmente dentro de la barrera?

Rin descartó en un instante el que el intruso fuera Caster. Aunque es cierto que servant Caster podría haber sido capaz de entrar con mínima dificultad, sería suicidio entrar en su territorio sabiendo que servant Archer se encontraba con ella. Al fin y al cabo, es imposible que Caster sea capaz de derrotar a Archer en territorio ageno.

También estaba la posibilidad de que Saber hubiera entrado. Su resistencia magia sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para entrar sin problemas... Pero su master parecía demasiado amable como para hacer algo así. Cosa que la asombraba, contando que estaban básicamente en una guerra.

Solo quedaba una manera. Que una Tohsaka les hubiera dejado dentro.

-¡Archer, ataca!- Esa fue la orden que dio Rin al ver a la servant junto a Sakura. Le daba igual que ese servant la hubiera salvado no una, sino dos veces.

Archer pareció dudar, quedándose quieto y mirando atentamente a una persona a los hombros de Saber.

-¿Qué haces, Archer?- Gritó Rin irritada- ¿qué está...? Oh.

Una vez Rin se fijó en el cuerpo encima del cuerpo de Saber, esta se calló.

Parecía que Sakura tendría muchas explicaciones que dar.

 **Guerra del Santo Grial**

 _Paso a paso, Saber siguió caminando por el enorme castillo._

 _Toda la gente que la veía andar paraba cualquier actividad que estuvieran haciendo y hacían reverencias. Sin excepciones._

 _Saber solo se limitó a seguir caminando, sin mostrar una mísera emoción._

 _Harry no supo distinguir si se dio cuenta de los cuchicheos que algunos de los sujetos empezaron a intercambiar entre ellos. Pero decidió que no tenía importancia, pues no podía oírlos y lo mejor sería ir con Saber en ese desconocido lugar._

 _El joven mago no sabía que le había pasado. Estaba flotando y la gente no parecía verlo, incluso trató de tocar la pared de piedra del castillo y su mano atravesó esta._

 _¿Era acaso un fantasma?_

 _No, era imposible. Saber era un espíritu heroico, un héroe del pasado. ¿Qué sentido tendría que el fuera un fantasmo en su época? Además, sabía que no estaba muerto... O por lo menos eso suponía._

 _Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, creía recordar un sueño en un gran campo en el que se encontraba Saber antes de tener la visión de Voldemort. ¿Quizás eran estos...?_

 _Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por el estruendo que provocaron dos guardias de palacio al abrir las puertas encontradas delante de Saber, dejando a esta entrar en una enorme sala que se quedó súbitamente silenciosa tras la entrada de esta._

 _-Mi se-_

 _-Praecantatio dignus_ **(1)** _\- el hombre que tenía delante gritó cuando le fue extraída la magia, que entró en mi cuerpo, dándome energía inmediatamente._

 _Miré la varita que tenía en mi mano derecha. Hecha con madera de tejo y con núcleo de pluma de fénix, de treinta y dos centímetros y cuarto de larga, esta varita me había acompañado durante décadas desde que la compré en Ollivanders._

 _Una varita que era capaz de utilizar todo tipo de magia con la misma facilidad, ya sea encantamientos, transfiguración, maldiciones o incluso magia oscura. Era una varita infalible._

 _Y esa varita solo falló en dos ocasiones, las dos siendo en duelos contra Harry Potter._

 _Sonreí maliciosamente al notar su presencia en mi mente._

 _-Bienvenido, Harry Potter. Me alegra el que hayas decidido venir a presenciar este espectáculo- declaré en voz alta a ninguna persona en particular._

 _Miré a mi alrededor. cuerpos y cuerpos desparramados por el suelo, inundando la sala. Algunos se encontraban muertos, y otros se encontraban vivos; estos últimos tratando de liberarse sacudiéndose lo máximo posible para deshacerse de las ataduras mágicas que los mantenían inmovilizados mientras lloraban._

 _Chasqueando mis dedos, noté una presencia aparecer detrás mío._

 _-líbrate de los muertos, Assassin- dicho servant se quedó unos segundos quieto para luego decir en una voz ronca:_

 _-¿Y por qué debería hacerte caso? Tú no eres mi master- fueron las palabras de Assassin._

 _-No me desobedezcas, insensato- cualquier otra persona hubiera sido considerada una hipócrita por decirle eso a un servant, pero Voldemort no._

 _Había dominado magia tan poderosa que ningún mago actual era capaz de hacerle frente, incluido Dumbledore._

 _Había dominado magia tan malévola que incluso los magos procedentes de la era de los Dioses temblarían si supieran las atrocidades que podía hacer con la magia._

 _Puede que no fuera capaz de hacer frente a un servant en una batalla normal, pero no era el heredero de Slytherin. El heredero del fundador de la casa de Hogwarts caracterizada por la astucia por nada._

 _Una barrera estaba colocada alrededor de su guarida. Una barrera que debilitaba a Assassin mientras él estuviera dentro de la casa._

 _Y además, su sirviente había utilizado un conjuro de obediencia para que Assassin no tratara de hacerles ningún mal a los dos, por lo que si tratara de ir en contra de esa orden, Assassin acabaría tan débil que él lo podría derrotar._

 _Assassin decidió hacer lo más inteligente y llevarse los cuerpos de los muertos._

 _Yo empecé a reírme._

 _-¿Lo ves, Harry Potter?- Pregunté- esta guerra es mía, y una vez consiga el grial y logre que mi deseo se vuelva realidad... Todo por fin volverá a como debe ser realmente._

 _Miré a otra de las personas en el suelo y levanté la varita._

 _-Praecant-_

 _Saber se encontraba encima de una colina, mirando la escena que tenía delante suya._

 _-¿Q-Qué?- Fueron las palabras que soltó Harry al verse de nuevo como un fantasma y no como lord Voldemort._

 _Detrás de Saber se encontraba un gran ejército. Estos miraron a Saber, quien seguía sin mostrar ni una sola emoción, como ya parecía ser habitual en sus sueños._

 _Y, una vez Saber dio el primer paso hacia delante, el ejército empezó a correr hacia los enemigos con Saber en liderando la vanguardia._

 _-¡POR INGL-!_

 _Otro hombre cayó al suelo y yo apreté el puño al volver a sentir su presencia en mi mente._

 _No entendía cómo pudo haber escapado de mi mente antes, pero daba igual._

 _Lo importante era que contemplara esto y sufriera._

 _Pues, tras todo lo que había hecho, Harry Potter se merecía sufrir más que nadie en este mundo. Harry Potter se merecía todos los males de este mundo._

 _Apuntando mi varita a otra persona, volví a hacer el movimiento de varita, preparado para utilizar otra vez el hechizo._

 _-¡Praecan-!_

 _Una mujer se encontraba junto a una ahorca con los ojos cerrados._

 _-O-Otra vez estoy...- Harry miró a su alrededor y vio a Saber corriendo por el castillo rodeada de guardias en dirección a lo que el mago supuso que eran las mazmorras._

 _Siguiéndoles, el joven pensó que hallaría alguna respuesta._

 _Pero solo encontró cuerpos sin vida._

 _-No... ¡NO!- Gritó Harry agachándose junto a un cuerpo, tratando de usar sus manos para tapar la herida._

 _Pero todo era inútil, pues era solo un fantasma que no podía interactuar con el mundo._

 _Harry se sintió enfermo._

 _Y, de repente, un caballero de pelo violeta apareció con una mujer en brazos, este teniendo su armadura cubierta de sangre._

 _Los demás caballeros les empezaron a, por lo que Harry creyó entender, insultar._

 _Pero Saber no. Esta solo se acercó a las dos personas con paso tranquilo._

 _-Lanc-._

 _Me encontraba en la cima de la torre del reloj, observando las calles de Londres._

 _La tarde había llegado y el sol estaba empezando a ponerse, lo que significaba que enseguida empezaría de nuevo la batalla._

 _Solté una risa al darme cuenta de que Potter había vuelto a mi mente._

 _Me hacía tanta gracia que él estuviera viendo este momento..._

 _-Dumbledore- saludé a mi antiguo profesor, quien se encontraba caminando lentamente hacia mí._

 _-Estás cometiendo un grave error, Tom- me dijo el anciano director, a lo que yo me limité a reír._

 _-La guerra comenzó hace cinco días, pero ya lo tengo claro. La victoria es mía- no había ni una pizca de arrogancia en mi voz, pues creía sin dudarlo que esa era la verdad._

 _-No tengo ninguna duda de que Saber podrá derrotar a tu servant, Tom- ah, no tardé ni un segundo en darme cuenta._

 _-¿Tú antiguo servant? Bueno, eso no cambia las cosas- realmente no las cambiaba. Con todo lo que había espiado Assassin, alguien debería ser tonto como para negar el hecho de que Saber era uno de los héroes más poderosos de la guerra. El que hubiera sido en el pasado el servant de Dumbledore no cambiaba nada- si no puedo derrotar a su servant, lo más sencillo será matar a Potter._

 _Un silencio invadió el lugar._

 _-No dejaré que le hagas daño a Harry. Incluso si debo ser yo quien te derrote- Dumbledore estaba serio, pero lo que había dicho era completamente imposible._

 _-Ya sabes que eso es imposible, Dumbledore. La profecía hace imposible que cualquiera a parte del chico me derrote... Y el que un crío que ni siquiera ha conseguido sus TIMOs pueda matarme es absurdo._

 _-Entonces yo me aseguraré de hacer que la profecía sea solo una mentira- y con eso, Dumbledore le agarró del brazo y se aparecieron juntos en un bosque lejano..._

 _Con Dumbledore teniendo detrás suyo a los miembros de la orden del fénix._

 _Pero viendo las caras llenas de miedo que portaban, era claro que no podrían hacerme ni un rasguño._

 _-Hm, morid- y con un movimiento de varita, los árboles que se encontraban detrás mío se elevaron, la madera dividiéndose en varias partes que, a su vez, se transformaron en astillas gigantes que salieron disparadas hacia ellos._

 _-¡PROTEGO!- Gritó la orden unida, deteniendo el mortífero ataque._

 _Pero, en un instante, me encontraba delante de Dumbledore, a décimas de segundo de utilizar_ Bombarda Máxima.

 _Harry cogió aire y miró a su alrededor. Solo vio un campo de batalla con muertos rodeando a Saber, quien volvió con un andar tranquilo hacia su ejército, que estaba en la retaguardia._

 _Gritos y sangre. Los miembros de la orden no paraban de utilizar cualquier hechizo posible para defenderse del servant Assassin que acababa de llegar. Claramente no tardaría en haber víctimas mortales._

 _Saber empezó a movilizarse con sus soldados detrás hacia el lugar de donde vendría el ejercito enemigo._

 _La noche ya había caído y, justo antes de que Assassin lograra cobrarse a su primera víctima, servant Archer había llegado junto a la master de los Tohsaka. Me aparecí antes de que me viera el rostro y volví a la guarida, donde me fui a buscar al master de Assassin._

 _-¡LU-!_

 _Harry soltó un grito._

 _Saber se encontraba sola, con una herida mortal en un campo de batalla de lo que parecían ser enemigos y aliados._

 _-Por favor... Que esto termine ya- Harry empezó a llorar. Quería dejar de ver esas escenas de Saber sola y herida y de Voldemort tratando de matar a toda la gente que amaba. Había distinguido ahí al señor Weasley, Remus y Siri-_

 _-Utiliza un conjuro de obediencia, ¡ahora!- Grité a mi insensato sirviente sin mirarle a la cara. Estábamos viendo gracias a un hechizo que había colocado en la zona antes de irme la batalla entre los dos servants y el movimiento que estaba haciendo Archer sería sin dudarlo letal para Assassin._

 _-Ven a mí, Assassin- y Assassin desapareció._

 _En el bosque solo quedaban Archer y su master, pues toda la orden había huido por las órdenes de Dumbledore._

 _Pero no pudo evitar soltar una risa maliciosa al ver llegar a Berserker._

 _Saber se encontraba tumbada en un bosque, con su cabeza ligeramente apoyada en un árbol._

 _Y la joven cerró los ojos por última vez._

 _-No...- Harry cayó al suelo de rodillas- ¡NOOOOOO!_

 _Ni siquiera escuchó lo que dijo el caballero que se encontraba a su izquierda._

 _Y, entonces, Harry despertó._

 **Guerra del Santo Grial**

-¡HAH!- Harry levantó su torso de la cama mientras jadeaba con gran fuerza.

Esos sueños... Él, no. Voldemort no era el master de Assassin. Tenía un aliado.

Y Saber... Era definitvamente de la realeza por todo el respeto que la mostraba. ¿Pero cuál era su verdadero nombre?

Espera... Hablaba de la caída de Inglaterra y del rey Arturo, por lo que definitivamente vivía en esa época.

La gente la respetaba enormemente. De campesinos a nobles, todos la mostraban todo el respeto posible con su solo andar.

"¿Es... Es Saber la reina Guinevere?" Tendría sentido. Eran a Guinevere y a Lancelot a quienes se les asociaba la caída de Camelot, y Saber claramente sentía remordimientos por sucesos que ocurrieron cuando estuvo con vida.

 _-¿Por qué... Por qué es tan famosa esa leyenda, master? La vida del rey Arturo al final solo terminó en un absoluto fracaso por su parte y en un destrozado país, este matando incluso a su propio hijo, Mordred..._

Eso no fue simple curiosidad. Eso fue la pregunta de alguien que deseaba desesperadamente una respuesta concreta. Tendría sentido que ella recordara con multitud de remordimientos la caída de su reino.

Pero... No recordaba que en ninguna historia se mencionara a la reina Guinevere con tal habilidad con la espada... Y encima, Guinevere nunca jamás estuvo en la vanguardia durante las batallas.

"Espera... En esa escena, cuando el caballero salvó a la mujer que iba a morir, Saber lo llamo Lanc... Que son las primeras letras de Lancelot, del lago... Y Lancelot fue quien trató de salvar de la muerte a Guinevere según la leyenda" entonces Saber no podía ser la reina.

Pero otro detalle le llegó a Harry. En la escena de Lancelot, Saber tenía un manto que normalmente estaba reservado para los reyes... Y como olvidarse de la corona en su cabeza.

Podría ser que Saber en realidad fuese... ¿El rey Arturo?

"No. No, no y no" Harry se rio débilmente ante esos razonamientos "¿qué estoy pensando? Es el REY Arturo, y Saber es una mujer. En tal caso habría sido reina, y Mordred fue el HIJO de Arturo. Puede que haya gente tonta, pero la gran mayoría se hubiese dado cuenta con bastante rapidez si a su supuesto rey le empezara a crecer la barriga... No. Es incluso menos probable, porque Mordred fue el hijo de Morgana y Arturo, y no creo que Saber sea capaz de dejar a otra mujer embarazada. Debe haber algún detalle que me haya saltado".

Harry se levantó de la cama y se tensó inmediatamente.

Se encontraba en un lugar desconocido.

La mirada de Harry se desvió por unos instantes a su único conjuro de obediencia restante para asegurarse que estaba ahí.

"Bien" era un alivio. Si la marca no había desaparecido, significaba que Saber aún seguía viva.

Eso último provocó que Harry recordara la última escena del sueño. A Saber apoyada en un árbol, cerrando los ojos lentamente.

El mago movió su cabeza de lado a lado, pero las memorias del sueño no le dejaban. Más bien, le volvieron a la cabeza, lo que le puso aún más pálido.

Voldemort y Dumbledore conversaron. Voldemort dijo algo de que no podían derrotarle por una profecía, que solo él era capaz. Hubo una batalla entre la organización de Dumbledore (¿Voldemort la llamó orden del fénix?) y Assassin junto a Voldemort. No murió nadie por la llegada de...

Tohsaka. Ese fue el nombre que pensó Voldemort al verla.

Tohsaka y Archer salvaron a la orden y tras la retirada de Voldemort y el servant de las sombras, llegó Berserker a escena.

"La llegada de Berserker fue demasiado oportuna" no quería admitirlo, pero el razonamiento de Illyasviel sobre que él llegó convenientemente tras la huida de Voldemort era correcto y también podía aplicarse a la situación a la que se enfrentaba "¿es Voldemort el master de Berserker?"

No. Era imposible. Había oído la voz del master de Berserker, y esa no se parecía para nada a la del señor tenebroso.

Entonces, solo quedaría servant Caster...

¿Pero y si sí que era el master de Berserker y solo había utilizado un conjuro para cambiar su voz?

Harry se colocó la mano derecha en su cabeza mientras se resentía. Todo era demasiado confuso y le estaba provocando un dolor de cabeza.

Daba igual. Si quería operar, primero debía salir de esa habitación, encontrar su varita y reunirse con Saber.

Abriendo con sigilo la puerta de la habitación, Harry salió de esta y empezó a caminar por el lujoso pasillo de la mansión en la que se encontraba.

" _Saber, ¿me puedes oír?"_ Preguntó Harry mientras se seguía moviendo por el pasillo.

" _...¿Harry?"_ Dicho mago escuchó la voz de Saber en bajo en su cabeza, esta en un tono de voz muy bajo, casi llegando al susurro.

" _Saber, no se dónde estás, pero me encuentro en una casa desconocida y sin varita. Necesito tu ayuda"_ admitió Harry mirando por una ventana de la casa _"espera. Te puedo decir que estoy en un bosque en lo alto de una colina"._

 _"Harry, espera un momen-"_

-Veo que ya te- una voz interrumpió a Saber la cual provenía de alguien detrás suyo.

-¡AH!- Harry se giró con rapidez y vio a una chica de pelo castaño y ojos azules acercándose a él con una poción de un color rojizo en su mano.

El joven no perdió ni un segundo y empezó a correr lo más rápido posible lejos de la chica. Ella había preparado una poción, por lo que tenía conocimiento de magia. Y no tenía una varita, por lo que estaría en su posesión... Ergo, ella podía herirle, pero él no a ella.

Metiéndose en una habitación cualquiera, Harry empezó a mover: armarios, sillas, mesas y todo tipo de muebles para bloquear la puerta.

Moviéndose velozmente junto a la ventana, él la abrió y comprobó a cuánto estaba del suelo. Estaba a tres plantas, por lo que acabaría muerto si intentaba escapar tirándose por la ventana.

Lo único que lo podría salvar era una varita, cosa que no tenía.

Apretando su puño, Harry miró por las paredes, buscando un pasadizo secreto que le pudiera ayudar a salir de aquel lugar. Si algo había aprendido en Hogwarts de seguro era que había de esos a rebosar en los castillos o mansiones mágicas.

-¡Lo siento si le he asustado, pero salga ahora, por favor!- Escuchó Harry la voz de la chica. Esta parecía tener un acento asiático, Harry diría que japonés.

Pero Harry ignoró su petición. La idea de que un mago desconocido le ayudará se le hacía imposible de aceptar.

Si alguién viera a otra persona herida, llamaría al hospital para que enviaran una ambulancia. Pero nadie en su sano juicio llevaría a una persona llena de sangre y al borde de la muerte a su casa a nosecuantos kilómetros de distancia.

O por lo menos, no lo haría sin desear una recompensa a cambio. ¿Y qué tenía él que ofrecer?

Su disfraz había sido descubierto, por lo que quien le había salvado sabía que era el niño que vivio. Además tenía a un poderoso familiar, Saber (aunque él nunca la consideraría como tal).

De repente, la puerta fue abierta sin ninguna dificultad, lanzando todos los muebles que había dejado ahí al suelo.

-¡AH!- Harry empezó a correr hacia el responsable de haber tirado la puerta abajo, preparado para darle un puñetazo, pero...

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Harry?- Le preguntó Saber, lo que causó que Harry se quedara embobado.

-¿Eh?

 **Guerra del Santo Grial**

-Mira que destrozar toda la habitación... ¿¡Sabes acaso cuanto costaron esos muebles!?- Le gritó la que Harry había descubierto que era Rin Tohsaka.

-Lo siento, es que me encontraba en un lugar desconocido sin varita y bueno... Me entró el pánico- se disculpó Harry algo rojo, sin mirar a la cara a la master de Archer.

Saber suspiró a su izquierda, la chica llevando puesto su vestido azul, habiéndose librado de su habitual armadura.

-Entiendo tu preocupación, pero podrías simplemente haberme escuchado y podríamos haber evitado todo esto- las palabras de Saber provocaron que Harry se hundiera de hombros.

-Bueno... Aunque haya provocado algunos problemas, los podemos solucionar enseguida con un poco de magia, y sus preocupaciones eran entendibles- el mago se sintió muy agradecido de la amabilidad de Sakura, la hermana de Rin y la persona que le había salvado.

-No, Sakura. No es entendible, ya que lo que hizo fue una idiotez- aunque su hermana parecía haberlo perdonado, Rin seguía firme- puede que lo que dice el profeta sobre su estado mental sea una mentira, pero eso no quita que sus acciones sean tan estúpidas.

-Venga, Rin- servant Archer apareció detrás de las hermanas Tohsaka- debes pensar que estamos a mitad de una guerra, por lo que es perfectamente normal que sea precavido en un lugar desconocido sin nada con lo que defenderse.

Rin lanzó una mirada feroz a Archer que se quedó callado. Este último conocía perfectamente esa mirada de Rin y no iba a intentar enfrentarse a ella.

No era masoquista.

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué no utilizó magia de refuerzo para escapar. Si hipotéticamente solo hubiera estado Sakura en la casa, podrías haber escapado con total facilidad... Y sin contar a Shinji, cualquier master debería saber por lo menos lo que es y cómo utilizarla- Harry se quedó algo blanco.

-A-Ah- "vamos, recuerda como le mentiste a Peeves en primer año. Solo tienes que sonar tan convincente como entonces"- es que primero necesitaba encontrar mi varita, ya que no puedo hacer magia avanzada sin ella, y eso me pondría en una clara desventaja.

-Ya veo. Necesitabas tu varita para utilizar la magia de refuerzo y escapar, además teniendo esta para utilizar hechizos por si necesitaras abrirte paso- Rin asintió con una cara neutral.

-Exacto- respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

-...No sabes nada de la magia de refuerzo, ¿verdad?- la sonrisa desapareció- para utilizar la magia de refuerzo en el cuerpo de uno mismo no se necesita varita, aunque para abrirte paso, es cierto que te sería útil, pues podrías utilizarla para hacer los hechizos más veloces y letales.

Harry se quedó unos segundos callado.

-Tengo tres preguntas- Rin le lanzó una mirada que le decía que siguiera- ¿por qué me salvasteis y ahora me explicas algo así? Somos masters enemigos y en algún momento terminarás intentando matarme- esa última le costó mucho admitirla. El que una chica que podría perfectamente ir a Hogwarts con él fuera a intentar matarle en un futuro le daba escalofríos en la espalda- mi segunda pregunta es: si el no saber utilizar magia de refuerzo es un problema tan grande, ¿por qué me has dicho que tu hermana no puede utilizarla?- Puede que él no fuera a utilizar esa información contra el grupo Tohsaka, pues es implicaría juego sucio, y se negaba a matar a cualquier master, solo haciendo una excepción con Voldemort- y tercero... Has dicho que lo que dice el profeta es mentira. ¿Significa eso que crees que Voldemort ha vuelto?

Rin contempló durante unos segundos sus posibles respuestas mientras las otras personas en la sala observaban. Sabían que por el momento era mejor dejarles conversar.

-Te ayudé porque tu me ayudaste antes. Es así de simple- esa respuesta sorprendió a Harry. Su sorpresa debía haber sido muy fácil de ver en su rostro, pues Tohsaka hizo una mueca- no creas que te voy a ayudar otra vez en el futuro, esta vez también estaba obligada a hacerlo por el juramento inquebrantable de Sakura, por lo que no creas que vaya a haber una segunda vez.

Harry asintió. Aun no sabiendo lo que era un juramento inquebrantable, eso no tenía importancia en ese momento. Rin tenía un código de honor en la batalla a muerte en la que se encontraban, cosa que él respetaba enormemente.

-¿El por qué decirte que Sakura no puede utilizar refuerzo? Porque pareces el tipo de persona que no balbucearía acerca de ello... Y créeme, si te atrevieses a utilizar esa información en nuestra contra, yo te mataré con mis propias por atreverte a ponerle un solo dedo encima a Sakura.

El niño que vivió tragó saliva y asintió. No es que fuera a hacerlo, pero el que hubiera dicho que lo mataría con el mismo tono de aburrimiento que usaría Ron para referirse a hacer los deberes lo asustaba.

-Y hasta hace poco pensaba que lo de que el señor tenebroso había vuelto era una mentira de Dumbledore y tuya. Ya que la maldición asesina no pudo desaparecer, la única explicación lógica que podía sacar fue que tú la rebotastes de alguna manera, por lo que esta tuvo que dar a Voldemort, matando a este... Y no hay magia capaz de revivir a los muertos- Rin se llevó su taza de té a los labios y bebió un poco- pero estos últimos días, he visto hechos que apoyan tu historia. El primero es que tú y Saber probablemente nos salvasteis la vida de Berserker poniendo las vuestras en peligro, cosa que una persona cobarde que solo desea atención no haría. El segundo hecho es el que Dumbledore y la orden del fénix estuviera peleando contra un master. Estos no tienen ningún motivo para hacer esto a menos que este sea alguien como Voldemort- una pequeña sonrisa floreció en la cara de Harry. Parecía ser que el plan de Voldemort de no ser reconocido no había funcionado- y tercero, Cornelius Fudge no trataría de desacreditar con tanta fuerza a Dumbledore y a ti si no fuera porque teme algo, ese algo siendo que tenéis razón.

Los ojos de Harry se fijaron en los se Saber, quien asintió muy levemente. Esta no les había contado que estaba teniendo sueños desde la perspectiva de Voldemort.

Harry preferiría que siguiera así. Según lo que le había dicho Saber, eso era magia oscura muy avanzada, y Harry no quería que lo relacionaran con algo así.

-Tristemente tuve que utilizar un conjuro de obediencia para que Archer pudiera pelear en igualdad de condiciones con Berserker la otra noche, pero diría que le causamos las suficientes heridas como para que tenga que estar un tiempo recuperándose.

Saber y Harry no tardaron en estar en la entrada de la gran mansión Tohsaka, preparados para irse. El sol ya se estaba poniendo y no tardaría en empezar la batalla, por lo que el master y su servant deberían llegar a casa lo antes posible si querían descansar.

-Iré esta misma noche a la iglesia para contarle a Risei toda la información que conocemos sobre el que el señor tenebroso sea un master- les dijo Rin- puede que nuestro objetivo número uno sea Voldemort, pero no tengas duda de que si Archer y yo nos encontramos con vosotros, lucharemos hasta la muerte. No cuentes con nuestra ayuda.

-Entiendo lo que dices... Pero igualmente me gustaría daros las gracias a ti y a Sakura. Me habéis salvado la vida y nos vais a dejar ir sin pedir nada a cambio- les agradeció Harry ofreciéndole su mano a Rin, quien la observó unos segundos para luego sonreir y estrechársela.

Mientras el niño que vivió y el servant de la espada se alejaban, Archer apareció detrás de Rin.

-Le dijiste que no le ayudarías más pero igualmente le metistes un libro sobre magia de refuerzo en la mochila mientras no miraba- dijo el servant del arco, sorprendiendo a Rin.

-S-Solo lo hice para que estuviera en igualdad de condiciones con el resto de masters. No podrá sobrevivir hasta el final sin utilizar ese tipo de magia, por lo que espero que pueda aprender lo necesario pra salir con vida- respondió Rin roja como un tomate.

-Eres muy blanda, Rin... Aunque a decir verdad, te prefiero así- Shirou sonrió al oírla gritarle con vergüenza. Esa era la Rin que recordaba.

Minutos más tarde, Harry y Saber ya habían salido del bosque y estaban caminando por las calles, o bueno. Harry estaba caminando y Saber estaba en forma espiritual.

 _"...Saber, muchas gracias"_ agradeció Harry poniéndose algo rojo por el vínculo mental mientras abría la puerta del portal del piso donde vivían.

Saber se materializó junto a él y empezaron a subir escaleras juntos.

-¿A qué se debe tu gratitud, Harry?- Preguntó Saber.

-Sakura me dijo que estuviste junto a mí en todo momento posible mientras estuve durmiendo.

-Es lo que cualquier servant hubiese hecho- contestó Saber.

-Puede. Pero lo hubieran hecho en forma espiritual y alerta, preparados para cualquier ataque enemigo- la cara de Harry se puso de un rojo más intenso que el pelo de un Weasley cuando le cogió la mano a Saber, sorprendiendo a esta- tú estuviste en forma física, incluso ayudando a Sakura a cuidarme... Y por eso te doy las gracias.

Harry abrió la puerta del piso y los dos entraron dentro. La sonrisa en la cara de Saber no desapareció, incluso mientras esta dormía.

El joven mago pensó en hablar con Saber acerca de los sueños y su identidad esa noche, pero decidió dejarlo para el próximo día. No iba a arruinar la alegría que había dejado esa noche.

Esa noche, Harry no tuvo un sueño de Voldemort o del pasado de Saber, sino uno en el que en la mesa de Gryffindor se le unía a la hora del desayuno cierta chica de pelo rubio.

Saber tuvo un sueño del pasado de Harry, pero ese no estuvo plagado de soledad en la casa de sus tíos como los otros, sino de la llegada de un niño de once años a un castillo mágico donde viviría la aventura de su vida.

 **Guerra del Santo Grial**

Harry y Saber habían vuelto a su rutina nocturna, caminando por las calles de Londres en busca de masters.

-Entonces, es muy probable que Tom sea el master de Caster, y que esté aliado con el master de Berserker y Assassin- repitió Saber las palabras que la acababa de decir Harry, quien volvió a confirmar sus palabras. Esto provocó que Saber frunciera el ceño- sus números son bastante superiores a los nuestros, pero si contamos con el apoyo de Rin y Archer, la balanza podría equilibrarse.

Harry asintió y recordó.

 **Servant Assassin**

 **Master- ¿?**

 **Nombre real- Hassan-i Sabbah**

 **Sexo- Masculino**

 **Altura/Peso- 215 Cm/ 62 Kg**

 **Alineamiento- Malo legal**

 **Stats**

 **Fuerza- D**

 **Resistencia- D**

 **Agilidad- A**

 **Energía mágica- C**

 **Suerte- D**

 **Tesoro Heroico- ¿?**

Sus estadísticas eran sin dudarlo las más bajas de la guerra, su único fuerte siendo su agilidad y su capacidad de esconder su presencia... Y eso era básicamente lo que le daba escalofríos.

Inconscientemente, la mirada de Harry se desvió por unos segundos a un oscuro callejón, callejón en el cual alguien como Assassin podría ocultarse con gran facilidad.

Pellizcándose ligeramente el brazo izquierdo para eliminar esos pensamientos de su mente, Harry decidió comentar un dato.

-Saber... Esto lo he estado pensando esta tarde y aún así no le veo sentido, así que espero que tú sepas la respuesta- Saber le lanzó una mirada que le incitaba a continuar hablando- durante la batalla en el edificio, Berserker entregó un traslador al master de Rider para que escapara. Si seguimos el razonamiento de que Berserker es el servant de un aliado de Voldemort, este último debería querer salvar a Shinji por alguna razón... ¿Cuál es esa razón? ¿Para qué quiere Voldemort a un master que estaba incluso peor preparado para la guerra que yo?

El servant se quedó callada unos segundos, preguntándose a sí misma esa pregunta. Su master tenía razón.

¿Por qué iba a querer Tom a alguien así?

Existía la posibilidad de querer pedir un rescate por él. Rider no parecía ser nada como su master, lo que significaba que el llamado Shinji utilizó un catalizador para invocar a Rider, lo que la daba a entender que su familia debía ser muy adinerada.

Según las palabras de Harry, Tom no dudaría en iniciar una guerra mágica si saliera a la luz el que seguía vivo. Para la guerra necesitaría fondos, y el pedir varias decenas de miles de galeones por un rescate le proporcionaría dinero de manera rápida.

Saber descartó inmediatamente esa posibilidad. El mago oscuro claramente deseaba el grial para cumplir su deseo de erradicar a los muggles. ¿Para qué necesitaría fondos después de la guerra si ya ha ganado?

Otra opción era que estuviese esperando esperando (o planeando) la muerte de un master para que Shinji volviera a ser master y así tener a otra persona más de su lado.

Saber volvió a dar esa opción por nula. Harry la había dicho que en su nuevo sueño, Tom pensaba que ya había ganado, por lo que el querer más servants de su lado sería inútil.

La última idea que se la ocurrió fue que Tom planease mantenerlo a salvo por el momento para luego utilizarlo como rehén y ganar la guerra con facilidad.

Pero esa teoría no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Si el rayo del hospital fue el Tesoro Heroico de Archer, eso significaba que este había derrotado a Rider, lo que ponía a Rin y a Shinji en malos términos. Illyasviel probablemente no había hablado ni una vez con Shinji, y su master...

Saber le echó una mirada fugaz a su master, quien se había puesto a mirar las estrellas del cielo nocturno, confiando en que ella le protegería en caso de ataque enemigo.

Su master... No. Harry había mostrado en varias ocasiones que el tratar de ayudar y salvar a la gente inocente era para él una de las cosas más importantes. Era amable y noble, aunque claramente no era inocente como para creerse cualquier palabrería que le contasen.

Si la última teoría resultaba ser cierta, su master actuaría dependiendo de su visión del master de Rider. Aunque tras haber sido atacado por este y el que no se creería las mentiras que Tom soltaría de que lo dejaría vivir si se entregase, probablemente Harry trataría de detener a Voldemort, puede que incluso olvidándose de Shinji.

Saber negó con la cabeza. Esa era la situación ideal, pero Harry le había invocado por una razón. Era tan noble como ella y claramente no le dejaría morir si estaba en su mano.

Por lo que Saber solo podía esperar que la última teoría no se cumpliese.

-Puede haber muchas razones por las que Tom decidió capturar al master de Rider, pero todas ellas son solo especulaciones, por lo que sería mejor no creer ninguna y esperar a tener más información- Harry, quien había vuelto a mirarla, asintió.

Un silencio agradable invadió las calles por las que andaban master y servant.

-Oye, Saber- destruyó el joven mago el silenció- me lo llevo preguntando todo el día. ¿Por qué llamas a Voldemort Tom?

-Ese nombre, Voldemort, está acompañado por el título de Lord. Un asesino con prejuicios raciales extremos no se merece tal título- explicó Saber. Harry cruzó los brazos y reflexionó a cerca de eso. Era un muy buen punto el que tenía Saber.

Otro silencio les acompañó mientras caminaban por Londres.

-...Harry, dijiste al principio de la guerra que si ganabas, utilizarías tu deseo para que Tom desapareciera. Pero ahora es obligatorio derrotarlo para conseguir el grial, por lo que tu deseo ya se habría cumplido antes de conseguir el grial- Harry entendió perfectamente lo que iba a preguntar antes de que la formulara- ¿cuál es tu nuevo deseo?

-...La verdad, aún no he pensado en ello- admitió Harry- quizás simplemente no tengo ningún deseo ahora mismo.

-¿No deseas cambiar el pasado? ¿Evitar la muerte de las personas que murieron a sus manos, incluyendo tus padres?- preguntó Saber.

Harry había pensado en esa posibilidad. Siempre había querido tener a sus padres junto a él por encima de todo, pero también...

-No quiero cambiar el pasado- esto sorprendió a Saber- mis padres y otras miles de personas murieron tratando de detener a Voldemort hace decenas de años- la triste mirada de Harry se desvió al suelo- tener a mis padres conmigo siempre ha sido mi sueño desde niño... Pero no quiero tenerlos junto a mí de esta manera. Me hubiera gustado que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes y hubieran sobrevivido, pero no quiero cambiarlas ahora. Eso sería básicamente un escupitajo en los sacrificios de todos los que murieron tratando de hacer un mundo mejor...

Saber lo miró extrañada.

-No... ¿No quieres cambiar el pasado para que todo vaya a mejor?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-No. Con el tiempo he aprendido que el jugar con el tiempo es muy peligroso y sería mejor no hacerlo- solo fue suerte lo que impidió durante su tercer año que Hermione y él destruyeran toda la línea temporal- y segundo, no hay magia que pueda traer de vuelta a los muertos, y si la hay, solo puede acabar muy mal. Incluso con el poder del Grial, que Risei dijo que tenía energía mágica prácticamente ilimitada, los espíritus heroicos no habéis podido volver por completo al mundo.

Le había costado más de lo que pensaba el admitir que Saber estaba muerta, esto provocando que sintiera una especie de punzada en el corazón por alguna razón.

Y hablando de Saber, esta puso una triste expresión.

-Ya veo...- Saber miró las estrellas que se encontraban en el cielo- pensé que... Pensé que tú me entenderías, Harry- este sintió como si le hubieran apuñalado varias veces en el corazón, sintiendo un gran dolor en el pecho- como me habías invocado sin catalizador, pensé que podrías entender mis motivos... Pero veo que estaba equivocada.

Harry anduvo con unas ligeras dudas hacia Saber.

-Saber... Ni siquiera sé tu verdadero nombre, ¿cómo esperas que sepa tu pasado?- Dicho servant negó con la cabeza.

-No intentes engañarme, master. Cuando estábamos en la mansión de los Tohsaka, te escuché decir en sueños algo sobre mi Tesoro Heroico y una espada dorada... Aunque hayas tenido sueños acerca de Tom, has visto mi pasado y debes saber, o como mínimo tener una idea de por qué quiero deseo el grial para cambiarlo.

La imagen de Saber sola, en un campo de batalla en el que solo quedaba ella con vida volvió a su mente.

Sí. Entendía perfectamente por qué quería cambiar su pasado.

Pero igualmente...

-Sabe-

-Debemos seguir con nuestra búsqueda, master- Saber empezó a andar, ignorando sus palabras.

 **Guerra del Santo Grial**

Rin tragó saliva mientras movía su mano con lentitud hacia el pecho de Risei.

No escuchó un solo latido.

-Está muerto- la joven master se levantó del suelo y utilizó un simple _evanesco_ para limpiarse sus medias de la sangre del sacerdote- y diría que no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que murió.

-Por el estado de su cuerpo, me atrevería a decir que han pasado menos de dos horas desde que fue asesinado- comentó Archer cerrándole los ojos manualmente. Su cara no mostraba ninguna emoción, pero su apretado puño mostraba toda la furia que estaba manteniendo guardada- y la iglesia parece que ha sido saqueada por todos lados. Quien haya asesinado al sacerdote claramente estaba buscando algo... Aunque diría que no lo logró encontrar.

Sus palabras consiguieron ganar la atención de su master.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Archer?- Preguntó.

-Es simple. Risei es un simple sacerdote- Rin asintió- puede que haya sido elegido para asegurarse que nadie inflige las reglas de la guerra, pero no tiene ninguna pertenencia que lo diferencia de un sacerdote normal y corriente. Podrían querer los conjuros de obediencia, pero puedes ver que nadie le ha quitado el brazo, lo que significa que nadie los conjuros desaparecieron por su muerte, no por haber sido robados- Archer pasó su dedo por el destrozado altar- pero hay una pieza de información que él tiene que podría serle útil a quien quiera que esté implicado en la guerra, pero que no sea de una de las tres familias fundadoras... La identidad del grial menor.

Rin se quedó tiesa.

-¿Estás diciendo que...?

-Sí. El tal Voldemort probablemente se esté dirigiendo a la guarida de los Einzbern ahora mismo- Archer no tuvo que decir nada más, pues Rin se tiró en sus brazos y él empezó a correr a gran velocidad hacia la guarida de los Einzbern.

Mientras tanto, Assassin sonrió detrás de su máscara desde su escondite para luego empezar a correr por los oscuros callejones de Londres.

 _"Master, han caído en la trampa"._

Rin y Archer no tardaron en llegar junto al bosque.

-Muy bien, Archer- empezó Rin volviendo a andar por sí solo- si en verdad ya han entrado, Illyasviel debería estar peleando ahora mismo, por lo que cuando entremos en la barrera, se dará cuenta de nuestra llegada y se aliará con nosotros para derro-

-¡Al suelo!- Archer empujó a Rin e invocó sus espadas, Kanshou y Bakuya, usando estas para bloquear la larga espada del enemigo

-¿¡Berserker!?- Exclamó Rin sorprendida.

El servant del arco consiguió utilizar su gran fuerza para empujar a Berserker unos metros atrás, ganando algo de espacio para contraatacar, pero justo cuando estaba preparado para iniciar un nuevo lance, Archer se colocó delante de Rin y se movió a velocidades supersónicas, salvando a Rin de un enorme rayo de color violeta que cayó del cielo.

Master y servant miraron en la dirección de la que había venido el rayo.

Hombre de pelo plateado y ojos verdes, con una túnica de aspecto caro del mismo color cubriéndole el cuerpo. Una sonrisa arrogante estaba en su cara y no parecía que fuera a desaparecer en ningún momento.

Rin se mordió el labio inferior.

-Berserker y Caster...- Rin apretó el puño- veo que hemos jugado justamente como ellos deseaban que lo hiciésemos.

-Siento haberte metido en esta situación, master- declaró Archer algo avergonzado- pero prometo sacarnos de esta situación con vida.

Una risa invadió la entrada del bosque. Era la risa de Caster.

-¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso si me permites preguntarlo, Archer?- El servant parecía entretenido con la premisa de Archer y Rin escapando- he colocado una barrera en esta zona que impide que nadie fuera de ella vea o escuche lo que ocurre aquí dentro, por lo que esta vez Saber y su master no podrán salvaros el pellejo. ¿Y crees tú, Archer, que puedes derrotar por ti mismo a no solo uno, sino a dos servants al mismo tiempo mientras proteges a tu master? Claro está que con la habilidad de acción independiente podrías luchar sin contar con tu master y si muere buscar otro.

Rin miró preocupada a Archer, quien pareció no sentirse inmutado ante las palabras de Caster.

-Puede que no recuerde mi verdadero nombre- una mentira que le había contado a Rin al ser invocado- pero lo que sí sé es que no pienso dejaros matar a mi master, pues soy un héroe. ¿Qué clase de héroe sería si no puede siquiera salvar al indefenso?

Caster dejó de sonreír y miró a Berserker.

-A por ellos.

El espíritu heroico caracterizado por el asesinato empezó a correr hacia Archer a toda velocidad, pero este estaba completamente quieto.

"Aún no puedo analizar su espada... O bueno, puedo, pero solo es una espada sin nombre... Claramente el verdadero nombre de la espada solo será revelado cuando la utilice como Tesoro Heroico y su verdadera forma sea revelada" Pero daba igual, pues eso no cambiaría nada de la batalla que iba a acontecer.

La espada de Berserker estaba a unos meros centímetros de la cabeza de Archer, quien pronunció con claridad las palabras:

- _I am the bone of my sword._ **(2)**

 **Guerra del Santo Grial**

-Saber... ¡Saber!- Harry cogió la mano de la chica que no había parado de caminar ignorándolo desde su anterior conversación. Esta se detuvo.

-¿Qué desea, master?- Preguntó Saber, a lo que Harry respondió gritando:

-¿Cómo que qué deseo? ¡Ya sabes lo que quiero! quédate quieta y explícame por qué estás tan enfadada, por favor- Saber se quedó parada y lo miró a los ojos directamente, sorprendiendo a Harry por el fuego que se encontraba detrás de estos.

-Básicamente te has reído de mi deseo, diciendo que está mal y no debería ser algo así, pues sería un insulto a los sacrificios y muertes de las personas que pelearon junto a mí y creían en mí- lo que más le dolió a Harry fue la cara inexpresiva que tenía Saber.

 _-_ N-No lo decía para insultarte de esa manera- Harry se hundió de hombros.

Saber suspiró.

-Bueno, supongo que da igual. Es solo que esperaba que entendieses mis razones... Pero ciertamente no importa, pues una vez acabe la guerra y cumpla mi deseo, sé que todo se volverá mejor.

Harry dudó en seguir hablando.

Su deseo probablemente lo haría todo peor.

Saber era de la era de los Dioses, lo que significaba que había vivido hace cientos de años, quizás miles si la joven sí que venía de la edad media. Algo que ella pensaba que era retocar un poquito el pasado para hacer que todo fuera a mejor podría provocar consecuencias inimaginables en el presente. ¿Y si todo acababa llendo a peor en vez de a mejor? ¿Y si la propia Saber dejaba de existir por no haberse convertido en un espítiru heroico en esa línea temporal o el haber muerto antes de tiempo?

Sus intenciones eran buenas, pero había demasiadas cosas que podían salir mal. Y además...

 _Paso a paso, Saber siguió caminando por el enorme castillo._

 _Toda la gente que la veía andar paraba cualquier actividad que estuvieran haciendo y hacían reverencias. Sin excepciones._

 _Saber solo se limitó a seguir caminando, sin mostrar una mísera emoción._

 _Harry no supo distinguir si se dio cuenta de los cuchicheos que algunos de los sujetos empezaron a intercambiar entre ellos._

Él no quería que ella volviese a quedarse completamente sola.

 _Harry cogió aire y miró a su alrededor. Solo vio un campo de batalla con muertos rodeando a Saber, quien volvió con un andar tranquilo hacia su ejército, que estaba en la retaguardia._

Él no quería que Saber volviese a tener que matar a miles y miles de personas por su país.

 _Saber se encontraba sola, con una herida mortal en un campo de batalla de lo que parecían ser enemigos y aliados._

Él no quería que Saber tuviese una dolorosa muerte una vez más.

Harry no sabía por qué. No sabía por qué quería proteger con tanta fuerza a Saber de todo eso, ¡si ella era la que le había estado protegiendo en un principio! Pero...

-No deberías hacer eso- antes de que pudiera siquiera registrarlo, Saber se había colocado delante suyo, con un fuego incluso más fuerte en sus ojos.

-¿Insultas mi deseo y ahora me prohíbes incluso tratar de cumplirlo?- Hasta entonces, Harry nunca había visto a Saber tan enfadada. Pero no le importaba, pues seguiría repitiéndolo.

-Eso he dicho. Tu deseo es egoísta y podría tener consecuencias catastróficas- antes de que Saber pudiera responder, Harry empezó a gritar- ¿¡Qué pasará si desapareces por completo por haber cambiado la línea temporal!? ¿¡Y has pensado acaso que tendrás que volver a pasar otra vez por todas esas batallas!? en los sueños tenías esa cara inexpresiva, incluso tras salir de los campos de batalla después de haber matado a decenas y decenas de enemigos... ¡No quiero que vuelvas a pasar por eso! ¡Y menos con esa expresión! hubiera estado un poquito más tranquilo si hubieras puesto una cara de remordimiento, que te gustaría no haber tenido que hacerlo... Pero seguías poniendo esa cara como si no te importase... Y no solo eso. Parecías tan sola andando por el castillo, ni sonriendo una vez ante los saludos de la gente, ni frunciendo el ceño ante los cuchicheos de la gente... Y lo peor es que sé que si vuelves, esa expresión de que no te importa volverá a estar en tu cara. Recordando esos sueños, eso es lo que más echaba de menos de ti. Una sonrisa que me mostraba que seguías siendo una humana.

 _-El rey Arturo no entiende los sentimientos humanos- escuchó Saber murmurar a sir Tristan._

Las últimas palabras de Harry la habían hecho más daño de lo que el joven mago pensaba.

Pero Saber ignoró ese dolor, como había hecho ya muchas veces cuando seguía viva.

-¿Es eso todo lo que tienes que decir?- El fuego de sus ojos se había calmado, al igual que su expresión facial. Cualquier rastro de ira en su tono de voz había desaparecido. Todo esto dejó a Harry anonadado, recordando a la Saber del sueño- me da igual lo que digas, master. Derrotaremos a Tom para cumplir tu deseo y porque es un enemigo en esta guerra del Santo Grial. El Grial concederá mi deseo y nuestros caminos se separarán para siempre.

Hasta entonces, Harry no había pensado en ello, pero Saber tenía razón. Una vez la guerra acabara, no se volverían a ver jamás.

El mago sintió como si Voldemort le hubiera dado de lleno con la maldición Cruciatus.

-Parece que ya está amaneciendo- se fijó Saber- será mejor que volvamos a nuestro escondite.

Harry asintió levemente y los dos empezaron a caminar juntos, pero a la vez separados.

Una vez llegaron a casa, Saber se metió en su habitación a meditar, y Harry se tiró en el sofá, exhausto y sin saber que hacer.

Y entonces, por algún milagro del destino, la mano de Harry se apoyó sobre la mochila que le había dado Sakura antes de partir, y notó como había algo dentro. **(3)**

Sacándolo, Harry se encontró con un libro de magia de refuerzo.

-Hm...

 **Guerra del Santo Grial**

- _¡Ay!_

 _-Ah, perdóname, nee-san. ¿Te he hecho daño?-_ Preguntó Sakura, dejando de derramar gotas de poción en la herida de Rin.

- _No, puedes seguir Sakura. No fue nada-_ respondió Rin, mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar otro quejido cuando Sakura derramó más de la pócima sobre los moratones que tenía por su cuerpo.

Habían salido vivos de su batalla contra los dos servants con mínimas heridas. Eso era lo importante.

Y Archer...

Había estado sin ninguna duda increíble.

- _I am the bone of my sword_...- Murmuró Rin recordando el canto que dijo Archer al iniciar la pelea.

- _¿Nee-san? ¿A qué te refieres con I am the bow of my sord?-_ Preguntó Sakura, a lo que Rin se puso ligeramente roja. Había conseguido arreglarselas hablando con Potter gracias a un hechizo traductor, pero sin este activado, su inglés aún necesitaba mucha mejora.

- _Fueron las palabras de Archer justo antes de que Berserker lo atacara. I am the bone of my sword... ¿Acaso será uno de los magos de la era de los Dioses que debían utilizar un número de versos concreto para realizar un hechizo? No tiene ninguna habilidad mágica, pero siempre podría ser parte de su Tesoro Heroico._ **(4)**

- _¿Significa eso que puede estar recuperando sus recuerdos?-_ Preguntó Sakura con un tono de entusiasmo notable en su voz.

 _-Puede ser-_ Rin decidió dejarlo ahí. No había razones para desmentir o corroborar esa afirmación.

Un héroe podía tener más de un Tesoro Heroico, por lo que no habría ningún problema con que sus bazas fueran: el arco con su espada/flecha que usó para derrotar a Rider y un hechizo especial...

O por lo menos se suponía que no había problema alguno.

Una vez volvió a casa tras la batalla del hospital, lo primero que hizo Rin fue ver los stats de Archer con tranquilidad. Específicamente, la sección con sus Tesoros Heroicos, pensando que ahí se encontraría con su arma, Caladbolg.

¿Pero con qué se encontró?

Cero. No había ni una sola pizca de información, como si ese arma tan poderosa que pudo rivalizar con el Tesoro Heroico rango A+ de Rider ni siquiera fuera su propio Tesoro Heroico.

Ella se dedicó a investigar, por supuesto. Caladbolg fue originalmente una espada magica del héroe Fergus mac Róich, siendo esta espada capaz según las leyendas se destruir por completo varias montañas con facilidad.

Pero la cosa era que Archer la había utilizado como FLECHA, no como espada.

Al principio, Rin había pensado que simplemente era que su perfil no se había actualizado y que estaba utilizando incorrectamente el hechizo para ver sus stats, por lo que lo dejó pasar pensando que tras una noche de sueño estaría lo suficientemente recuperada como para arreglar el problema.

No se arreglo.

Y días más tarde, la batalla contra Berserker y Caster tuvo lugar.

Rin por momentos pensó que estaban acabados. Los stats de Archer no eran lo que uno podía llamar increíbles, los de Berserker eran dignos de su clase, y los de Caster...

 **Servant Caster**

 **Master- ¿?**

 **Nombre real- ¿?**

 **Sexo- Masculino.**

 **Altura/Peso- 193 Cm/ 60 Kg**

 **Alineamieto- Malo verdadero.**

 **Stats**

 **Fuerza- D**

 **Resistencia- C**

 **Agilidad- A**

 **Energía mágica- A++**

 **Suerte- C**

 **Tesoro Heroico- ¿?**

Eran probablemente los mejores que jamás había tenido un Caster desde el inicio de las guerras del Santo Grial.

Rin ciertamente pensó que estaba acabado, pero una vez Archer terminó el verso...

De alguna manera consiguió bloquear el ataque de Berserker con una espada gigante para luego invocar potentes y muy distintas armas dependiendo de la situación.

Arco y flecha, espada, hacha, guadaña, martillo, cuchillo, navaja, daga, lanza...

No había ningún tipo de arma que no poseyera.

¿Era ese su Tesoro Heroico? ¿Invocar cualquier arma poderosa a placer? Rin no lo creía.

Pues aún no podía ver su Tesoro Heroico en su perfil.

Había conseguido salvarla de lo que parecía ser una trampa mortal (por los pelos, pero lo había conseguido) con mínimas heridas y había logrado darles varias heridas a Berserker y Caster, quienes no pudieron empezar una persecución por sus heridas, decidiendo que era más sabio retirarse y descansar.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, Rin ni se dio cuenta de que Sakura había dejado la habitación para ir a buscar más pociones.

- _I am the bone of my sword...-_ Volvió a murmurar Rin.

¿Quién demonios era Archer?

Esa noche, Rin soñó con un mar de llamas. La chica quería salir de ahí. Quería salir de ese infierno con tanta fuerza que cerró los ojos, por lo que no se fijó en el joven niño pelirrojo que avanzaba poco a poco entre los escombros.

 **Guerra del Santo Grial**

Octavo día de la guerra.

Habían pasado ocho días desde que fue invocada por su master.

Qué rápido pasaba el tiempo.

Parecía haber sido ayer cuando murió y fue a Avalon.

Se suponía que en Avalon encontraría la paz. Que ahí estaría en un paraíso donde poder descansar tras su muerte.

Pero su miseria era mayor.

Había fallado. Eso era lo que ella no paraba de pensar.

Le había fallado a su reino entero.

Ella había peleado y reinado como el monarca perfecto, llevando a su país a, según parecían llamarlo, una era dorada.

 _-El rey Arturo no entiende los sentimientos humanos._

¿Pero fue realmente un buen rey?

Hace unos días sacó la conclusión de que así lo era. Su master se había expresado claramente, defendiendo (aunque no lo sabía) a su propio servant.

Y él también había sido tan honorable. Defendiendo a masters indefensos, aunque eso podría haberles ayudado.

Ella incluso se soltó un poco, mostrando más de sus emociones. Al fin y al cabo, él la entendía. ¿Cómo iba si no a poder haberla podido invocar?

Quizás tuvo que habérselo pensado un poco, pues resultó ser que el joven no la entendía en absoluto.

El rey perfecto que se suponía que era le habría convencido de que sus acciones eran las correctas, al igual que se habría hecho amigo de Albus y Grindelwald.

Albus... Durante la segunda guerra, sus interacciones fueron mínimas.

 _-Usa tu Tesoro Heroico y derrótalo._

 _-Nuestro siguiente objetivo será..._

 _-Por el poder de este conjuro de obediencia, suicídate Saber._

La mayor parte del tiempo, él y Grindelwald se encontraban en una habitación planeando, no saliendo ni una sola vez al campo de batalla.

Sola la indicaban a dónde tenía que ir y a qué servant matar. Las únicas interrupciones siendo los asesinatos de Assassin cuando el servant enemigo resultaba ser demasiado poderoso y acabar con el master era necesario (esto ocurriendo únicamente contra Berserker).

Y la última orden... Albus tuvo que usar dos conjuros de obediencia para obligarla a hacerlo.

Después de eso, ella se despertó en Avalon, y fue una de las pocas veces en las que lloró.

Lloró por haber estado tan cerca y haber sido traicionada al final.

Lloró por no haber podido salvar a su reino.

Pero sus lágrimas se acabaron secando.

Ella pensó que nunca tendría otra oportunidad, pensó que todo se había acabado para ella.

Entonces fue cuando sintió que estaba siendo invocada, y rio.

El destino la dio otra oportunidad.

¿Y su master creía que se la podía quitar?

Él tenía razón en una cosa. Si su deseo se cumpliera, Ella podría estropear la línea temporal, e incluso desaparecer si regresaba muy atrás en el tiempo y moría antes de tiempo... Pero la cosa era que no la importaba.

Ya la había advertido Merlín antes de sacar Caliburn de la piedra.

 _-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer eso? Una vez saques la espada de la piedra, ya no serás humana._

Cualquier humano, aún por muy generoso que sea, se prioriza a sí mismo antes que a los demás. Eso era un hecho.

Pero ella no.

El ser el rey perfecto era lo más importante. Primero iba el reino y después iba ella.

"Y ahí está el quid de la cuestión" pensó Arturia "¿fui... Fui el rey adecuado para Inglaterra?"

Su master dijo que sí, pero él no la entendía ni a ella ni a sus razones, por lo que sus palabras resultaban dudosas. Aunque si lo pensaba, él no fue el único que no la entendió.

Sus súbditos dijeron que sí, pero gran parte de estos murieron durante su reinado por la escasez y la rebelión, además de que claramente había habladurías sobre ella a sus espaldas. Aunque eso ya se lo esperaba desde que sacó la espada.

Morgana dijo que no, pero ella solo era una mujer consumida por la locura con ansias de poder, por lo que su palabra tampoco podía ser algo creíble.

Los caballeros de la mesa redonda dijeron que sí, pero estos jamás la trataron de contradecir en nada, como si fueran unos niños que sabían algo, pero que no se lo decían a sus padres por miedo al castigo, por lo que ella sentía tristemente que no podía creer su palabra. Solo se atrevieron algunos de ellos a desertar de ella al final, quien como buen rey que era les dio lugares donde vivir. Puede que también lo hiciera para que pudieran servir como cebo en caso de ataque enemigo, pero en su defensa, les había dado el territorio gratuitamente, era lo mejor para el reino y acababan de formar una alianza, por lo que las posibilidades de ataque ran muy bajas.

Y Mordred...

 _-Padre... Yo solo quería una oportunidad de ser tan buen rey como..._

Dijo que sí. Su hijo (hija) que formó junto a Morgana una rebelión para quitarla el trono creía que ella había sido un buen rey.

Pero solo había un problema con eso.

Excalibur era la espada de la luz que reflejaba todas las esperanzas y deseos de la humanidad. La espada que, al ser utilizada en batalla, garantizaba una victoria.

Y como toda luz, esta cegaba. Al ser la portadora de la espada, ella también desprendía cierta luz.

Mordred pudo haber sido cegada por esa luz, lo cual la llevó a pensar en ella como un buen rey.

Saber abrió los ojos y se levantó de la cómoda cama en la que había estado sentada meditando. La joven se acercó a la ventana y vio como la lluvia no dejaba de caer.

Con una mano en el cristal, la joven quitó el vaho de este y miró fuera las calles de Londres mientras escuchaba el sonido el sonido de las gotas de lluvia.

-¿Fue un error que me eligiera?- Las palabras que salieron de su boca solo fueron susurros.

 **Guerra del Santo Grial**

Harry bostezó.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo leyendo?- Se preguntó para luego mirar la hora en el reloj.

Ocho y media.

-...Tres horas- lo único que le vino a la mente en ese momento fue:- Hermione estaría orgullosa.

"Bueno, ya va siendo hora de que me ponga a hacer el desayuno" y poniéndose en marcha, Harry empezó a cocinar la ya típica comida para do-

-¿Querrá Saber desayunar después de lo de anoche?- Murmuró el mago para luego negar con la cabeza- Saber tiene mucho apetito y no rechazaría una oportunidad de conseguir algo de energía mágica.

Y así empezó la mañana Harry. Haciendo el desayuno para un espíritu heroico que estaba sin dudarlo cabreado con él.

-¡Saber, el desayuno está listo!- Gritó Harry poniendo los platos en la pequeña mesa del salón.

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Por unos momentos Harry pensó que Saber no le habría escuchado, o peor; lo estuviera ignorando.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y la heroína salió, lo que tranquilizó a Harry. Esta se sentó en la mesa y Harry la estuvo mirando atentamente unos segundos, tratando de detectar cualquier símbolo de hostilidad por su parte.

-¿Te vas a sentar, master?- Preguntó la chica arqueando una ceja.

-A-Ah, sí- Harry hizo dicha acción- que te aproveche.

-Igualmente- contestó Saber asintiendo.

El sonido de los cubiertos y de la lluvia era lo único que se podía escuchar en esa sala, pues ninguna palabra salía de la boca de las bocas de los dos habitantes de la casa.

-Saber, sobre lo de anoche...- Antes de que pudiera seguir, Saber le cortó.

-No hace falta que digas nada. Entiendo que tengas un punto de vista distinto al mío, pero mientras seas capaz de respetar mi deseo, creo que podremos colaborar perfectamente.

Harry se volvió a quedar callado unos segundos.

-Si con respetar tu deseo te refieres a no tratar de hacerte cambiar de opinión, me temo que no puedo respetarlo- Saber le echó una mirada fugaz, pero Harry no se acobardó, levantándose de su silla- si hay algo que no quiero que pase es que desaparezcas. No sé tu verdadero nombre. Mis sueños eran cortados por Voldemort justo antes de que pudiera descubrirlo, pero lo que sí sé es que me da igual si eres Guinevere, el rey Arturo o quien quieras ser. Tienes demasiado valor como persona como para desaparecer- Saber pareció perder su calma por un momento, levantándose de su propia silla. Pero la joven la recuperó con rapidez.

-Para mí siempre fue y siempre ira el reino antes que yo. Soy caballero antes que persona- Harry soltó un pequeño gruñido.

-¡Pues deja el pasado como está! Siento decir esto, Saber, pero tu reino ha-ca-í-do- Harry dijo cada sílaba con gran furia- hiciste todo lo posible, ahora simplemente descansa.

-Mi reino no caerá si lo puedo evitar- respondió con frialdad Saber.

Harry estuvo a punto de responder otra vez cuando se dio cuenta de que la conversación podía seguir yendo en círculos para siempre, por lo que simplemente cogió a Saber de la mano y prácticamente la empezó a arrastrar.

-¿Qué haces, Harry?- "Por lo menos ha dicho mi nombre" pensó el joven para luego responder:

-Ya te he dicho que no sé tu verdadero nombre, pero si estoy en lo cierto, tú eres un espíritu heroico de Ingleterra, ¿no?- A eso, Saber no pudo evitar asentir- pues vamos a recorrer toda esta ciudad para enseñarte que no fracasaste, pues esta ciudad _inglesa_ lleva existiendo varios siglos, por lo que es producto del pasado.

-Eso no tiene sentido. Deberíamos estar planeando cómo derrotar a los masters restantes, no yendo por la ciudad no haciendo nada.

-Sí que es necesario. Y lo habrás visto una vez haya acabado la tarde, te lo prometo- juró Harry.

Y así, master y servant salieron a las calles de Londres.

El servant se encontraba intranquilo. El enemigo tenía a Assassin. ¿Cómo podrían evitar un asesinato por sorpresa al aire libre sin utilizar magia o la fuerza de un servant.

Pero su master solo se rió ante ese prospecto.

-No sé cómo, pero estoy seguro de que si atacara Assassin, me protegerías sin dudarlo medio segundo.

En eso, su master no estaba equivocado, por lo que Saber decidió seguirle la corriente.

La mañana fue tranquila, el joven mago llevándola por toda la ciudad a todo tipo de lugares, como el Big Beng, varios tipos de restaurantes en los cuáles comieron y multiples otros sitios.

Saber no pudo evitar darse cuenta de dos pequeños detalles.

El primero fue que cuando una persona se fijó en su master, los ojos del primero se agrandaron como platos para luego empezar a correr hacia otra calle. Esto causó que el monarca tuviera ganas de perseguirle, pero entonces recordó que su master era famoso en el mundo mágico, por lo que era normal que la gente se sorprendiera al verlo después de haber estado desaparecido por ocho días.

Además, su expresión facial no reveló ni una pizca de malicia, solo sorpresa.

Y el segundo detalle fue... lo mucho que estaba en los cuentos.

Cuando Harry lo dijo, la joven pensó que él estaba exagerando. Pero estaba en muchos sitios.

Cuentos infantiles, libros medianamente grandes de historia... E incluso vio una película en la que parecía estar llamada: Monty Python and the Holy Grail.

No se diga que la joven no estaba sorprendida.

La tarde fue más tranquila. Los dos caminando con tranquilidad dedicándose exclusivamente a ver el paisaje y conversar.

Harry admitió que quizás se había pasado un poco. Dijo que no tuvo que haberla gritado, pero que su postura ante su deseo no cambiaba.

Y Saber... Extrañamente, a ella ya no le importaba tanto. Había visto lo mucho que había prosperado su país, lo mucho que era admirada y no se lo podía creer.

¿Qué pasaría si ella hubiera seguido reinando? ¿Hubiera el país avanzado tanto?

Esas preguntas invadieron la mente de Saber, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para seguir pensando, pues Harry la llevó al ojo de Londres, donde se subieron para contemplar Londres desde lo alto.

Saber no podía negar que el paisaje del mundo moderno no era tan precioso como lo era el de su época. Pues los largos pastos de hierva y ríos cristalinos eran algo que nada podría jamás igualar.

Pero igualmente tenía cierto encanto.

-¿Qué piensas?- Preguntó Harry al verla tan callada tras haber salido de la atracción, colocándose junto al río en un lugar donde nadie los debería oír.

-...Me pregunto si el país habría prosperado tanto de haber seguido reinando yo.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos.

-No, no puede ser... Saber, ¿tú eres...?

-Sí, Harry. Yo soy el rey Arturo, la persona que tanto has admirado desde tu niñez.

El joven se quedó unos momentos paralizado. ¿Qué haría? A él nunca le había gustado que la gente lo mirara como si fuera un animal de un zoológico por ser el niño que vivió, ¿trataría a Saber de la misma manera?

Había decenas de preguntas que Harry tenía ganas de hacer, pero la única que soltó por su boca fue:

-Espera, si eres una chica, ¿de dónde salieron Mordred y tus demás hijos?

...Esa pregunta.

-A-Ah- Saber parecía avergonzada, poniéndose roja como un tomate- b-bueno, el reino necesitaba herederos y como ya sabes, yo era...- la espadachina tosió- _incapaz_. Por lo que Merlín decidió darme... Un _órgano reproductor masculino_ por unos días, y procedió a repartir mi... Mis _fluidos sexuales_ por el pueblo.

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta y el color de la cara de Saber no cambió.

¿Era... Era Merlín un bromista mejor que Fred, George y los merodeadores?

El joven mago empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-Oye, ¡no te rías Harry!- Este siguió riéndose descontroladamente- ¡master!

Harry se quitó la pequeña lágrima de su mejilla y empezó a hablar.

-N-No es nada Saber, es solo q-que cuando se lo cuente a gente que conozco, se van a morir de la ri-¡HAHAHAHAHAHA!- Y la risa se volvió a apoderar de Harry.

El joven no tardó en darse cuenta que si necesitara enfrentarse a algún dementor en el futuro, ese recuerdo con Saber podría hacer el Patronus más poderoso posible.

Pues, por alguna razón que no entendía, él había sido más feliz ahí tras haberse reconciliado con Saber que en cualquier otro momento de su vida.

Una vez dejó de reír, Harry miró al cielo.

-Será mejor que volvamos a casa y nos preparemos para salir a por Voldemort, Saber.

-Cierto- respondió el espíritu heroico con las mejillas aún algo rosas.

Ninguno de los dos se dieron cuenta, pero volvieron a casa de la mano.

 **Guerra del Santo Grial**

Rin tragó saliva.

-Ahora mismo, hay cinco personas que están tratando de entrar dentro, entre los cuales hay tres servants- anunció Rin en el salón, causando que Sakura se llevara sus dos manos a la boca y Archer se levantara inmediatamente.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- Preguntó sorprendido Archer.

-Si nos ceñimos a la información que tenemos, los enemigos bien podrían ser Voldemort, Caster, Berserker, Assassin y un segundo master- esa fue la respuesta de Rin, quien inmediatamente miró al suelo- estamos acabados.

Un silencio invadió el salón.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos hasta que entren?- Archer no se quedó callado.

-Un minuto escaso- contestó Rin- no tenemos suficiente tiempo. No tenemos una segunda base de operaciones, por lo que no tendríamos adónde ir... Y eso si escapamos, y ya sabes que si nos llevas a las dos, nos alcanzarán en cuestión de minutos.

-...Escapad vosotras dos. Yo les entretendré.

-Eso... Eso es suicida- fueron las palabras de Sakura- Archer, si haces eso...

El servant asintió, para luego cogerlas a las dos, salir por la ventana, y colocarlas en la mullida hierba del jardín de la mansión.

-Rin. Usa tus conjuros de obediencia para darme el impulso suficiente como para entretenerlos los suficiente, y vosotras dos... No dejéis de correr.

Lagrimas brotaron de los ojos de Rin.

-Archer...

-¡Marcharos!

Rin cogió a Sakura en brazos y utilizó magia de refuerzo en sus piernas para empezar a correr lo más rápido posible.

" _Por el poder de un conjuro de obediencia... Utiliza toda tu fuerza para pelear contra los enemigos"_ una marca desapareció en la mano de Rin " _¡Dales una buena paliza, Archer!"_

La última marca desapareció, y los enemigos entraron en la barrera, dirigiéndose a gran velocidad a la casa, donde Archer se encontraba vigilando.

 _"...Espero que no te importe si los derroto, Rin"_ esas fueron las palabras de Archer antes de bloquear la daga de Assassin.

Los tres servants se encontraban mirando al hombre en el tejado de la casa. Servant Archer.

Voldemort por su parte, soltó una pequeña risa.

 **Servant Archer.**

 **Master: Rin Tohsaka**

 **Nombre real: ?**

 **Sexo: Masculino.**

 **Altura/Peso: 187 Cm/ 78 Kg**

 **Alineamiento: Bueno Neutral.**

 **Stats**

 **Fuerza: B**

 **Resistencia: B+**

 **Agilidad: B+**

 **Energía mágica: A+**

 **Suerte: C**

 **Tesoro Heroico: ?**

-Así que la chica Tohsaka ha utilizado un conjuro de obediencia para que puedas ganar tiempo- dijo Voldemort, lanzando una mirada burlona a Archer- ¿cómo le siente a un héroe el que su master diga que no es lo suficientemente fuerte y que necesite de ayudas externas?

El señor tenebroso pensó que el héroe se vería ofendido, pero este desapareció.

¡Clank!

Berserker bloqueó el ataque que había efectuado Archer con sus dos espadas.

-Berserker, utiliza tu Tesoro Heroico y acaba con rapidez con esto para poder ir a por las chicas- mandó Caster, una luz roja apareciendo en su brazo derecho.

 _"Rin, el master de Berserker es Caster"._

Berserker movió con agilidad su espada, esta rompiendo parte de su negra armadura y cortando su brazo ligeramente, soltando sangre que siguió a su espada.

Archer se quedó quieto a veinte metros de sus enemigos. El ataque de Berserker acabaría con él de un solo golpe. No había duda alguna que el ataque que iba a utilizar acabaría con él.

Pues entonces... Solo tendría que utilizar su mejor defensa.

La sangre de Berserker pareció fusionarse con su espada, esta haciéndose mucho más afilada en un instante y tornándose de un color tan rojo como su sangre.

- _ **¡Espada...-**_ La voz prácticamente demoníaca de Berserker acompañó a este empezando a correr hacia Archer- _**De Godric...**_ **-** El servant estaba a cinco metros de Archer- _**Gryffindor!**_

El brillo rojo se intensificó y la espada descendió al cuerpo de Archer.

- _I am the bone of my sword..._ ¡Rho... Aias!- Y una gran barrera color púrpura apareció delante suyo.

Un gran estruendo surgió ante el choque de las dos grandes fuerzas. El suelo tembló, haciendo que el master de assassin cayera al suelo, que el propio Assassin se tuviera que agarrar a este, y que Voldemort y Caster empezaran a volar.

Rho Aias no iba a durar mucho, Shirou lo sabía perfectamente. El Tesoro Heroico de Berserker iba a destruir la barrera.

" _Rin, Berserker es Godric Gryffindor. Su Tesoro Heroico es un Anti-Unit de rango A"_

Pero si el escudo no iba a durar... ¡La mejor manera de defenderse sería llendo a la ofensiva!

- _Steel is my body and fire is my blood._

Usando magia de proyección, Shirou invocó Hrunting e hizo desaparecer Rho Aias.

Archer dio un salto.

Esa era su oportunidad. Berserker no pudo frenar tras utilizar su Tesoro Heroico, por lo que el ataque había dado contra el suelo, provocando una onda espansiva para la que nadie estaba preparado.

Excepto él.

-Hrunting- La flecha salió disparada hacia Berserker, quien al ver la flecha acercarse a él se movió con velocidad a la derecha para esquivarlo.

Pero no se esperaba que la flecha lo persiguiera.

Estaba a metros de atravesar a Berserker. La derrota de Berserker estaba tan cerca que ya la podía oler.

Pero Caster se puso delante de Berserker e invocó un círculo mágico gigante de color verde.

Y el hechicero empezó a soltar unos extraños sonidos por su boca, como si fuera una... ¿Serpiente?

Dichos reptiles se materializaron en el círculo mágico y envolvieron la flecha que Archer había disparado, deteniéndola por completo.

- _I have created over a thousand blades-_ siguió el servant del arco, invocando a Kanshou y Bakuya para detener los ataques que había iniciado Assassin.

Pero los ataques no se detuvieron, Voldemort utilizando varios bombarda reforzados hasta el nivel máximo para crear explosiones y dañar a Shirou, quien fue obligado a saltar.

Y fue inmediatamente interceptado por Berserker, quien saltó por encima suyo y avalanzó su espada contra las suyas, rompiendo los Tesoros Heroicos de origen chino sin ninguna dificultad y lanzándolo contra el suelo con gran fuerza.

Para ser a continuación avasallado por múltiples rayos violetas llenos de energía mágica, causando una gran explosión y que el prado empezara a arder.

Un silencio invadió la destrozada colina donde antes se encontraba la casa Tohsaka.

- _Unaware of loss, nor aware of defeat..._ Caladbolg- murmuró Archer, soltando la espada convertida en flecha.

Esta salió de la nube de humo a gran velocidad hacia los servants y sus masters, sorprendiendo a estos. Pero Caster fue rápido y volvió a crear su barrera.

Pero Caladbolg estaba prenetrando esta.

-Grrrr, ¡BERSERKER!- Gritó Caster a su servant, quien volvió a sacarse un poco de su sangre y utilizó su Tesoro Heroico contra la flecha, desviando esta contra el suelo y creando otra cortina de humo.

Archer aprovechó la ocasión y salió corriendo a su máxima velocidad, colocándose detrás de Caster en meros segundos con Kanshou en su mano. Y lo hubiera matado de no ser por el apoyo de Assassin, quien desvió su ataque.

Caster utilizó la ocasión para lanzar otro rayo, pero Archer lo bloqueó con su espada. Aunque el servant del arco fue forzado a echarse para tras por la fuerza del ataque, el cual además destruyó Kanshou.

"Heh, esto me recuerda a mi propia guerra cuando era joven. Siendo destrozado y sin posibilidades de ganar una sola pelea" pensó Archer para luego ver a Berserker acercarse a él y seguir con su canto.

- _Withstood pain to create weapons, waiting for one's arrival-_ Shirou invocó Gram e interceptó el ataque de Berserker, las dos espadas chocando.

La fuerza de choque lanzó a los dos servants para atrás, Gram además rompiéndose en el proceso.

 _-I have no regrets. This is the only path.-_ siguió Archer con los ojos cerrados.

Assassin y Berserker se estaban acercando a él y se echarían encima suyo en menos de tres segundos.

Caster estaba preparando más rayos para lanzarle.

Los masters iban a lanzar sus hechizos.

Pero Shirou solo sonrió, ignorando la sangre que le recorría el cuerpo y activó sus veintisiete circuitos mágicos a la vez a máxima potencia para decir a continuación:

 _\- My whole life was unlimited blade work._

Las llamas engulleron el suelo.

 **Guerra del Santo Grial**

- _...¿Nee-san?-_ La pregunta era clara. ¿por qué te detienes?

Lágrimas cayeron en silencio por las mejillas de Rin.

Su único conjuro de obediencia había desaparecido.

- _Archer... Archer ha-_ Rin cogió de la mano a Sakura y las dos jóvenes siguieron corriendo por el callejón donde estaban.

"Él hizo todo lo que pudo para darnos tiempo. Incluso si era una misión suicida... Y encima me dio información del enemigo" Archer... Rin nunca supo su verdadero nombre, pero el servant siguió servicial hasta el final.

-Perdon. No pude evitar escucharos- las dos chicas Tohsaka se giraron.

Era un hombre rubio de avanzada edad, o por lo menos eso parecía por su aspecto. Aunque lo que más destacaba de él era su cicatriz. Además, Rin pensó que ya lo había visto antes.

-Mi nombre es Remus Lupin. ¿Sabéis algo de Harry Potter?

 _*Más tarde*_

-Así que conocéis a Potter- empezó a hablar ojoloco Moody, a lo que Sakura respondió con un sí en voz baja y Rin solo asintió- ¿de haberlo intentado matar, quizás?

-¡Alastor!- Interrumpió Molly Weasley al experimentado auror antes de que siguiera con su interrogatorio- solo son unas niñas, ¡pues claro que no intentarían matar a Harry! Además, Dumbledore nos dijo que Harry tenía una alianza con ellas.

Rin tosió para recordar a los miembros de la orden de que estaban ahí, consiguiendo su cometido.

-Admito que Potter y yo nos hemos ayudado en más de una ocasión, pero en ningún momento tuvimos una alianza. Él nos ayudó a Archer y a mí dos veces durante la guerra y nosotras le salvamos la vida- Remus tragó saliva ante esa última declaración y a Sirius se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

-¿¡Qué le salvasteis la vida!? ¿Qué le pasó? ¿está bien ahora?- empezó a preguntar Sirius, preparándose para salir de la casa en un instante si su ahijado le necesitase.

-Contrólate un poco, Black- le cortó Snape con frialdad- aunque la seguridad de Potter siempre ha sido muy importante para ti, me temo que si no escuchas toda la historia de las Tohsaka, no hallaras ninguna respuesta y solo serás un estorbo para Potter.

Sirius cerró el puño, lanzándole una furiosa mirada a Severus, pero el antiguo prisionero se contuvo.

-Sakura lo encontró a las afueras del bosque junto al castillo de los Einzbern cubierto por su propia sangre y al borde de la muerte- Molly se tapó la boca con sus manos ante las palabras de Rin y, aunque los adultos no lo sabían, Ginny había hecho lo mismo desde el piso de arriba, todos los menores de edad escuchando mediante a un sortilegio Weasley la conversación- Sakura le trajo a nuestra casa y le cuidamos hasta que se recuperó. Después de eso nos informó de la participación de Voldemort en la guerra- gran parte de la orden se vio visiblemente afectada por haber escuchado el nombre del mago- y se fue.

-¿Cuánta información disponéis de Voldemort?- Preguntó Dumbledore, alzando la voz por primera vez en la reunión.

-Tiene bajo su mando dos servants, Berserker y Caster, además de ser el aliado del master de Assassin.

El normalmente amable y sabio director mostró su verdadera y anciana edad.

-Esto es peor de lo que me esperaba- comentó Dumbledore. Iba a continuar hablando, pero Rin le interrumpió.

-Y no solo eso. Ayer, Archer y yo fuimos a ver al sacerdote enviado por la Iglesia para contarle a cerca de Voldemort, pero este ya había sido asesinado, y me temo que le mataron para descubrir la identidad del grial menor.

-Albus, ¿qué es el Grial menor?- Preguntó Dedalus Diggle al profesor.

-Para entender lo que es el Grial menor, primero debéis entender lo que es el Santo Grial- empezó el director, claramente mostrando que en su día fue un gran profesor- aunque la creencia de algunos participantes de la guerra, el Santo Grial de la guerra no es el verdadero grial del cual bebió Jesús en la última cena. Este fue creado antes de la primera guerra por tres familias. Los Einzbern, liderados en su día por Justica von Einzbern. Los Matou, líderados por Zouken Matou y los Tohsaka, liderados por Nagato Tohsaka- Rin ignoró a las personas que les miraron a su hermano y a ella por la mirilla del ojo y permaneció atenta a la explicación de Dumbledore- dicho Grial estaba compuesto por dos "partes". El Grial mayor, el cual es la estructura que recolecta la energía mágica usada para invocar a los siete servants y cumplir el deseo del participante, y el Grial menor, el cual es utilizado para invocar a su contraparte y cumplir los deseos del ganador de la guerra- Albus hizo una pausa para dejar que la orden asimilara la información- el Grial menor hasta la cuarta guerra siempre fue, literalmente, un grial. Pero durante la tercera guerra, el grial fue dañado antes de que la guerra concluyera, haciendo todo el baño de sangre inútil. Después de eso, la familia de los Einzbern decidieron una segunda alternativa, creando homúnculos que actuaran como griales menores capaces de defenderse. Y si Voldemort conoce la identidad del grial menor, probablemente no tardará en empezar a dar caza a la joven representante de los Einzbern de esta guerra, Illyasviel.

Hubo un silencio.

-Conoces bastante de la guerra para no pertenecer a una de las familias fundadoras- dijo Rin en lo que uno podría entender como un tono acusador.

-Fui un participante en la segunda guerra e incluso tras la guerra, siempre me he preocupado por las consecuencias que podría acarrear esta.

-Claramente no estabas pensando en las consecuencias cuando mataste a Takata Tohsaka en la segunda guerra- ahí no hubo duda de que el tono de Rin tenía furia consigo.

- _¡_ _N-Nee-san!_

-¡Señorita Tohsaka!- Exclamaron Sakura y la profesora Mcgonagall.

Albus soltó un suspiro.

-Puede que la gente me trate como una persona que nunca ha errado, pero he cometido más crímenes de los que se me debería perdonar... Era joven y arrogante. Hice cosas que desearía jamás haber hecho.

-Querrá decir éramos, _profesor-_ soltó Rin.

-¡Bueno, ya está bien, a la cama!- Gritó Molly de repente, prácticamente echando a las dos chicas fuera de la habitación.

Una vez fuera, un silencio se apoderó del lugar.

Y, de pronto, dos gemelos pelirrojos se aparecieron junto a ellas.

-¡Hola!- Empezó uno.

-¿Queréis saber algo curioso?- Preguntó el otro.

-¡Pues nosotros sí!

-Así que ya sabéis.

-Nos lo vais a contar todo- acabaron los dos juntos.

 **Guerra del Santo Grial**

 _-Ese Archer...- contuve mi furia. Ya me libraría de ella usando la maldición Cruciatus en algunos de mis secuaces más tarde._

 _Manifestación física del alma. Esfera de realidad._

 _Era increíble que un humano tuviese esa habilidad. Incluso él, que era considerado por gran parte de la comunidad mágica un loco, no podía utilizar una esfera de realidad, pues su mente no estaba tan contaminada._

 _Solo apóstoles muertos, seres no humanos imperfectos (probablemente la única cosa en la que coincidía con la Iglesia) y los verdaderos ancestros podían utilizarlos. Eso ya hablaba de lo rota que estaba la mente de ese arquero._

 _"Arquero..." Solté una pequeña risa "ese hombre ciertamente era un miembro de la clase Archer, pero no el que yo me esperaba. En vez de disparar flechas, ese monstruo lanzaba cualquier tipo de arma que tuviera a disposición"._

 _Memorias de la pelea en la esfera de realidad volvieron a mi mente._

 _Todo tipo de armas cayendo del cielo._

 _Archer blandiendo armas legendarias que ni él ni los servants habían visto jamás._

 _Assassin estaba tremendamente herido y quedó prácticamente a las puertas de la muerte... Otra vez. Lucius tuvo que haber utilizado un catalizador, pues no era como él._

 _Él, el heredero de la familia más pura de todas, era el perfecto catalizador para su servant._

 _¿Lucius? Él fue arrogante e invocó a un espíritu heroico, pensando que por ser el líder de la familia de los Malfoy, invocaría a un poderoso servant._

 _Caster estaba herido, aunque tampoco demasiado, pues se quedó primordialmente en la retaguardia, bloqueando ataques que se acercaban a ellos y reforzando a los servants aliados._

 _Y Berserker cumplió su cometido, dándole el golpe de gracia a Archer. Estaba herido, pero gracias a continuación de batalla rango A, podría luchar dentro de dos días._

 _-Dos días- repetí la palabra en voz alta, casi retorciéndome por lo que significaba._

 _Tendría que esperar dos días antes de ir a buscar al Grial menor._

 _Por culpa del monstruo que era Archer, que hirió a todos los servants. Por culpa de Assassin, por no haber sido lo suficientemente cuidadoso y haber resultado tan herido. Y por culpa de Lucius por invocar a un espíritu heroico tan débil._

 _No hizo falta mirarme en un espejo para saber que mis rojizos ojos estaban brillando con ira._

 _Me empecé a mover por la guarida en la que me encontraba._

 _Había varios mortífagos estacionados por la zona._

 _Ahora era ver quien sería el primero que vería._

Harry despertó sudando.

-...Esfera de realidad, Archer, Malfoy, dos días, Grial menor...- Repitió Harry jadeando para luego levantarse de la cama rápidamente y empezar a correr- Saber, ¡Saber!

La chica no tardó ni un solo segundo en salir de su habitación.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó, a segundos de invocar su armadura y su espada.

-He... He tenido un sueño de Voldemort- Saber no dijo nada más, limitandose a sentarse en una silla, acción que Harry imitó antes de seguir hablando- Voldemort controla a dos servants, Berserker y Caster, mientras que uno de sus mortífagos controla a Assassin. Ellos atacaron a los Tohsaka y... Y Archer se enfrentó a todos ellos para dejar a Rin y Sakura escapar. El utilizó una cosa extraña, supongo que su Tesoro Heroico y ha conseguido herirles lo suficiente como para que tengan que esperar hasta dentro de dos días para ir a buscar el grial menor, o algo así.

Saber se sumió en sus pensamientos, para luego decir:

-Tres servants serán claramente unos enemigos muy difíciles de derrotar, por lo que un plan será indispensable si queremos vencer- Harry asintió, escuchando atentamente a su servant- en un principio, hay tres opciones que iremos descartando una por una. La primera opción sería ir a pedirle ayuda a Illyasviel, pues aunque desconozco cómo será el Grial menor, los Einzbern son los encargados de proveerlo y estaría claramente dispuesta a proteger una posesión de su familia. Esta idea es suicida, pues Illyasviel no tiene ni la más mínima confianza en nosotros y probablemente no nos creería.

El mago se mordió el labio. Saber y Lancer eran de los servants más fuertes en cuanto a stats de la guerra, por lo que los dos juntos podrían derrotar a Voldemort... Pero por una parte, a él le alegraba no aliarse con Illyasviel.

Él no quería que una niña pequeña se viera las caras con Voldemort.

-La segunda posibilidad sería ir a hablar con el sacerdote enviado por la Iglesia. Puede que no se nos permita entrar en la Iglesia bajo circunstancias normales, pero si informamos del incumplimiento de una norma, puede que nos escuchen- Saber siguió explicando tras ver la cara confusa del joven- Tom tiene bajo su mando a dos servants. Eso puede que no sea considerado un incumplimiento de las reglas, pero el que un mago oscuro de gran calibre tenga bajo su mando a dos servants claramente llamaría la atención de la Iglesia, que enviaría ejecutores- Harry no sabía que eran ejecutores, pero supuso que siempre podría preguntar en otro momento- lo único malo es que podrían detener la guerra del Santo Grial, por lo que sería muy probable que no permitieran que se cumpliera ningún deseo, por lo que esta opción tampoco es válida- el mago se quedó en silencio. Sabía que Saber aún quería cumplir su deseo. Las acciones de un único día no podían cambiar una mentalidad de decenas de años... Pero aún no había acabado la guerra y no se rendiría hasta conseguir que cambiara de opinión, incluso si tuviera que alargar la guerra indefinidamente.

El joven se imaginó por unos momentos a él mismo dándole cientos de galeones a Illyasviel para que le dejara en paz un día más en el que tratar de hacer cambiar de idea a Saber.

Lo divertido fue que no lo consideró muy descabellado.

-Y la tercera opción es atacar antes. Ellos están heridos y se supone que incluso Berserker no podrá luchar en plenas condiciones hasta dentro de dos días, por lo que mi Tesoro Heroico podría acabar con ellos de un solo golpe.

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron, recordando algo.

-Espera, ¿es tu Tesoro Heroico...?- Empezó Harry, acordándose con quién estaba hablando.

-Sí. El arma que esconde Invisible Air es Excalibur- confirmó Saber.

 **Tesoro Heroico**

 **Excalibur**

 **La espada de la victoria prometida.**

 **Anti-Fortress.**

 **Rango- A++**

-Rango A++- Murmuró Harry impresionado. No había visto arma más fuerte en todo lo que llevaban de guerra. Pero volviendo al tema, Harry dijo:- creo que deberíamos ir al callejón Diagon y conseguir todos los ejemplares del profeta que han ido saliendo desde que comenzó. Si podemos encontrar un patrón en los lugares donde hubo extracciones, podremos hallar su base.

Saber asintió, y Harry se fue a su habitación para prepararse para salir.

Volvió a casa media hora más tarde, y quitándose la capa de invisibilidad, Harry dejó todos los periódicos envueltos en la mesa para luego abrirlos.

La cara que puso Harry al ver la noticia en la portada del profeta de ese día no tuvo precio.

Harry Potter, ¿Don Juan o chico malo?- _De Adrian Andrews._

Y debajo venía una foto suya caminando con Saber por Londres.

 **N/A Segundo capítulo, este cubriendo los días 4-9 (aunque Harry estuvo durmiendo del día 4 hasta el día 6 por la mañana, por lo que aunque el pacing pueda parecer muy rápido, en realidad solo he cubierto tres días de la guerra, menos que en el episodio anterior). Este episodio ha sido más centrado en Rin, Archer y los problemas de Saber, con Harry ahí de fondo xD.**

 **(1)-** Del latín. Significa: magia del merecedor.

 **(2)-** Canónicamente estarían hablando todos inglés (excepto cuando Sakura y Rin hablan en Japonés), por lo que las palabras de Archer deberían ser: soy el hueso de mi espada, pero no pienso cambiar algo tan emblemático de Shirou y Archer como la frase de I am the bone of my Sword.

 **(3)** \- No se dio cuenta antes porque Rin utilizó un encantamiento para hacer que el libro prácticamente no pesara nada. Harry pensó que Sakura solo le dio la mochila como regalo de despedida.

 **(4)-** Archer no tiene magia ortodoxa porque él conoce la magia del Nasuverse, la cual (exceptuando los tipos de magia que ya dije en la nota de autor del capítulo anterior más la magia de refuerzo) no es ni por asomo considerada magia normal en el Potterverse.

 **Ya habiendo aclarado todos esos detalles, tengo que decir que si aún no sabéis la identidad de Caster después de algunas pistas que os he dejado... Dejémoslo en que estaré muy decepcionado xD.**

 **Me refiero, también dejé pistas de la identidad de Saber para la gente que ni sabía quién era (aunque probablemente no haya nadie quien no conozca su identidad que esté leyendo este crossover)... En retrospectiva, lo hice bastante evidente.**

 **También incluí información sobre los Griales menores. Y no. Antes de que nadie pregunte, en este fic, Dumbledore no es mala persona. Ha cometido errores (como ya habéis leído), pero este no es el típico Manipulative!Dumbledore que es muy común actualmente en la Fandom.**

 **Y espero que os haya gustado la última batalla de Shirou. Admito que no sabía muy bien cómo hacerla en un primer momento, pues quería que se pareciera a la batalla contra Berserker de la ruta Fate mostrado en el anime de DEEN.**

 **Pero la tuve que repetir muchas veces, pues si hacía a Archer meter demasiada presión, sería algo ilógico, pues estaba peleando contra CINCO personas al mismo tiempo. Y si lo hacía muy débil, parecería un simple debilucho.**

 **Al contrario que mucha gente, a mí me gusta Shirou. Pienso que es un muy buen personaje y que está muy infravalorado entre los Anime-Only watchers. Por eso decidí hacer esta batalla un toma y daca entre los dos bandos, acabando en el UBW.**

 **Y como habéis visto, Shirou no pudo derrotar a ninguno de sus enemigos, pero logró herirlos hasta casi la muerte y retrasar los planes de Voldemort.**

 **Bueno, ¡hasta el siguiente capítulo!**


	3. La luz de la esperanza

Harry potter, ¿Don Juan o chico malo?- _De Adrian Andrews_

 _Harry Potter. Odiarle, ser fan suyo, sentirse indiferente... Hay muchas opinión diferentes acerca de Harry Potter. Sobre todo tras los acontecimientos de este pasado año._

 _¿Pero es Harry Potter un loco o solo un aprovechado?_

 _Porque, mis querido lectores, este mismo día les traemos una historia que haría que incluso los suscritos a_ Bruja Semanal _se desmayaran de la emoción._

 _Hace nueve días, Harry Potter utilizó magia en presencia de un muggle. Y no el tipo de magia que uno sería capaz de hacer pasar por otra cosa, ¡sino el encantamiento Patronus!_

 _Esto claramente alertó a nuestro querido ministerio, quienes tomaron la decisión, tras ver que el señor Potter ya tenía más de un aviso por magia fuera de la escuela, de destruir su varita y expulsarlo de Hogwarts._

 _O se suponía que debería haber sido así._

 _Albus Dumbledore pudo salvar a nuestro amado salvador, convenciendo a los altos cargos del ministerio de magia de que permitieran que se efectuara un juicio._

 _Pero el señor Potter no se presentó. ¿Y dónde creen que le encontramos?_

 _Sí, señoras y señores. Encontramos a el famoso Harry Potter yendo por Londres con una chica de su edad en lo que podemos asegurarles sin ninguna duda que era una cita._

 _¡Un gran ligón si se permite decirlo! Pues el señor Potter ha pasado de Hermione Granger, una hija de muggles con su única cualidad destacable siendo sus aptitudes académicas, a lo que cualquier chico de su edad categorizaría como un bombón._

 _Acabamos perdiéndoles de vista, pero por lo que algunos de nuestros testigos visuales pudieron contarnos, los dos estuvieron hablando y pasando un buen rato, no haciendo nada interesante en particular. ¡Incluso algunas brujas que pudieron escuchar algo de sus conversaciones, pudieron decir que Potter fue todo un caballero!_

 _Así que, Potter dejó tirado a nuestro ministro para irse en citas. ¿Quizás aprovechando el reconocimiento que le dimos al hablar de su juicio y ligandose a la joven de la foto?_

 _Bien, ya dada la información, decidan ustedes._

 _Harry Potter, ¿Don Juan o chico malo?_

Sí. Harry estaba definitivamente con la boca abierta de par en par.

Saber, quien estaba mirando por encima del hombro, le miró serio.

-Harry. Si alguien nos ha hecho una foto, debemos ser extremadamente cuidadosos. Podrían usarla para descubrir nuestra localización si nos ven salir del edificio.

-A-Ah, eh...- A Harry le extrañó un poco la indiferencia que sentía Saber... ¿O quizás debería llamarla Arturo... Arturia? Bueno, que parecía no reaccionar ante lo de la cita- no... ¿No te molesta lo que pone ahí de que ayer tuvimos una...?- Harry se puso algo rojo- ¿una cita?

La respuesta del espíritu heroico fue una que Harry jamás se esperó escuchar.

-Tenemos tareas más importantes de emprender que discutir este artículo- dijo Saber para luego poner una cara curiosa- aunque he de decir que me siento algo confusa. ¿Qué este término que viene aquí de "cita"? No lo recuerdo de mi tiempo y parece que todo el artículo está centrado alrededor de este concepto.

Harry no tardo ni medio segundo en entenderlo.

En los tiempos de Saber, nadie iba en citas o tenía novias. La gente cortejaba a las damas o tenía prometidas... Por lo que resultaba normal que Saber no comprendiera el término.

Pero...

-¿No te enseñó el Grial todos los conocimientos necesarios?- Preguntó Harry con esperanza.

Y, por supuesto, Saber la destrozó sin inmutarse.

-El Grial solo me proporcionó la información fundamental para vivir en esta época, por lo que habrá detalles pequeños de los cuales no tenga conocimientos.

"¿Debería decírselo?" Esa era la pregunta que se hacía.

-Oh, qué diablos- soltó Harry en bajo. Era una tontería lo que había escrito el profeta como cualquier otra. A él nunca le habían importado las noticias sobre él y estaba seguro de que Saber lo encontraría gracioso... Bueno, casi seguro- Saber. Una cita se refiere a un evento especial en el que... Dos amantes pasan ratos juntos.

Aunque sabía que era mentira lo que el profeta había redactado, no podía evitar sentirse algo decepcionado de que no fuera una cita... Pero bueno. Ni él ni Saber lo consideraron una y estaba seguro de que Saber o se reiría o lo encontraría una tontería y diría que sería mejor seguir buscando.

La reacción de Arturia fue increíblemente adorable. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus manos unidas como si fuera a hacer una oración hicieron de ella adorable.

-A-Ah, ya veo- tosiendo, Saber trató de recomponerse... Fallando en el intento- ciertamente es un tema que no me esperaba que trataran, pero supongo que da igual.

Su expresión facial le dijo que lo último era una completa mentira, pero Harry decidió dejarse para sí mismo su observación. No fuera a ser que la furia del rey de los caballeros explotara sobre él.

-Bueno, será mejor que empecemos a buscar- dijo el mago sacando un mapa de Londres.

Y así empezaron su búsqueda.

A una avenida en los suburbios de Londres se les había extraído toda su energía.

Un hospital entero de personas había desaparecido completamente, aparentemente raptadas.

Una gasolinera había explotado, pero no se encontraron ninguno de los cuerpos de los trabajadores, ni un solo resto.

La lista seguía, seguía y seguía sin terminar.

-Riddle...- Harry cerró el puño y soltó un gruñido. Pero Saber estaba peor, esta sus ojos prácticamente brillando con furia que asustaría incluso al colacuerno húngaro más feroz.

Pero siguieron, al final consiguiendo marcar en el mapa que tenían todos los puntos en los que habían sucedido desapariciones o ataques.

-Vale, esto ya está- Harry empezó a mirar el mapa lo más atentamente posible, tratando de buscar el lugar- agh, no encuentro nada.

-Está aquí- y claramente Saber no pudo tardar en hallar el lugar, señalando un lugar con su dedo índice.

El mago tragó saliva.

-Saber, antes de ir, me gustaría que practicáramos algo- la joven ("espera, ¿qué edad tenía el rey Arturo al morir?") Le lanzó una mirada que le decía que continuase- quiero... Quiero practicar magia de refuerzo, y como tu tienes resistencia mágica del nivel más alto, me preguntaba si...

-No hace falta preguntarlo dos veces, Harry- respondió Arturia sonriendo- es una habilidad que podría serte de gran ayuda, por lo que por supuesto que no me importará ayudarte a dominarla.

Saber cerró las ventanas, cerró la persiana y encendió la luz del salón.

Harry soltó una risa nerviosa.

Parecía ser que Saber estaba muy decidida a ayudarlo.

 **Guerra del Santo Grial**

"Qué rápida llega la noche" pensó Harry haciendo su típica rutina con Arturia junto a él. Habían estado toda la tarde practicando y las horas se habían pasado en nada.

Puede que aún no hubiera dominado por completo la magia de refuerzo, pero se sentía cada vez más cerca. O por lo menos, Saber le aseguraba que probablemente lo acabaría consiguiendo antes de que acabara la guerra.

Lo que le era más sencillo era el hacer más fuerte su cuerpo, lo cual ya tenía medianamente aprendido, en cuanto a hacer más fuertes los hechizos... Había conseguido hacer un lumos que le dejó ciego a sí mismo durante unos segundos. Eso contaba como victoria moral, ¿no?

En fin, que estaban dirigiéndose a dónde se suponía que estaría la guarida de Voldemort. Estaba completamente preparado para cualquier cosa que necesitara hacer. ¡Incluso se había traído la capa de invisibilidad!

-Saber, ¿en qué estás pensando?- Preguntó el mago a su compañera.

-...Ponte en guardia, Harry. Siento que estamos siendo vigilados- eso bastó para que Harry se quedara callado y se acercara aún más a Saber.

Siguieron caminando poco a poco, hasta que llegaron junto al río, que fue cuando escucharon una voz.

-Parece que Thomas tenía razón- los dos se giraron para ver a dos figuras caminando hacia ellos. Una de ellas era Berserker, y la otra era...

-El master de Berserker- murmuró Harry. Él reconocía esa voz. Pero ese hombre no era Tom en absoluto, ¿así que tenía Riddle otro aliado? Pero no había escuchado nada de un segundo master en sus sueños, ¡era imposible!

Espera, a no ser que...

-¿¡Caster!?- Soltó Harry en voz alta, a lo que dicho servant asintió- pero... ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedo un servant invocar a otro servant?

-Eso es imposible, va contra las reglas de la guerra del Santo Grial y no deberías tener la suficiente energía mágica como para mantener a un servant- comentó Saber, a lo que Caster soltó una risa.

-Ya que el sacerdote enviado por la Iglesia ahora mismo estará reencontrándose con su señor, creo que no le importará mucho lo que está pasando- Harry no necesitó preguntar para saber a qué se referían. Habían matado a Risei- y, bueno, el tener un master competente y absorber la energía mágica de los muggles y algún que otro squib y sangre sucia ayudó bastante- Harry apretó su puño y Saber se contuvo, no deseando utilizar Excalibur antes de tiempo aunque era lo que más deseaba hacer en ese momento.

-Pero... Si se suponía que estabais demasiado heridos para pelear- discutió Harry la presencia de los dos servants delante suyo, aunque los podía ver con sus propios ojos. Era imposible.

El supuesto mago de leyenda negó con su cabeza manteniendo su sonrisa, claramente todo estaba siendo muy entretenido para él.

-¿Y no pensaste en algún momento que, al igual que poder mandarte visiones verdaderas, Thomas también podía mandarte falsas?- El corazón del joven se detuvo. A eso se refería antes con lo de que Tom tenía razón... Habían actuado justamente como ellos esperaban que lo hicieran- Thomas tenía toda la razón. Eres un iluso, Harry Potter. Puede que Archer sí que fuera un enemigo temible, pero Assassin fue básicamente nuestro escudo de carne humana, y las heridas que nos dio fueron curadas con facilidad con varias pociones y un poquito de energía mágica.

Saber materializó su armadura y se colocó delante suyo.

-No te preocupes, Harry. Yo me ocuparé de ellos- le envió una amable sonrisa para luego mirar con furia a sus contrincantes- ¿os atrevéis a arrebatarles la vida a tantas personas y ahora habéis usado contra mi master su mayor inseguridad? No saldréis de aquí con vida.

Harry sabía a lo que se refería con mayor inseguridad. Nunca le habían gustado a Harry los sueños de Tom, ¿pero el que lo usara contra él? Eso era horrible y esperaba que jamás volviera a pasar.

-Heh, es su culpa por no haberlo pensado un poquito más- pero Caster no pareció lo más mínimamente intimidado por las palabras de Saber. Le lanzó a Harry una mirada burlona- muchas veces en el pasado, has sido salvado por la suerte cuando peleaste contra mi master, Potter. Pero esta vez hay una barrera que impide que cualquier persona vea, escuche o entre en esta zona... Así que se te ha acabado la suerte, Potter.

Caster le hizo una señal a su servant y este salió disparado hacia Saber, los dos empezando a enfrentarse en un duelo de espadas.

Claramente Berserker era más fuerte, pero Saber no era alguien a quien uno pudiera subestimar. Golpe tras golpe, la joven chica desviaba todos los ataques y hacia un contraataque que sería mortal para cualquier persona que no fuera también un maestro en el arte de la espada.

Pero Saber no solo se tenía que preocupar de los ataques de Berserker, pues Caster no paraba de lanzarla rayos púrpuras sin descanso, aunque claramente los lanzaba con vagancia, como si solo fuera un juego para él.

¿Por qué no le atacaban a él? ¿Por qué lo ignoraban y solo se fijaban en Saber?

La respuesta le llegó a Harry en seguida. Para ellos, él no era más que una simple mosca.

Claro que podía ser molesta si se lo propusiera, pero la cosa era que con solo un movimiento, podían librarse de él en un instante. No era un problema para ellos y solo se librarían de él si le encontraban muy molesto.

Harry cogió su varita del bolsillo del pantalón y la apretó con fuerza.

¿Acaso no iba a poder hacer nada? Saber no iba a poder pelear contra los dos al mismo tiempo y necesitaba su ayuda. Ella no era como Archer. No tenía ataques a distancia, necesitaba acercarse a su oponente y atacar de frente.

Y luchar contra Berserker de cerca era suicidio. O lo sería si no te llamaras Arturia Pendragon.

De repente, Berserker rompió parte de su negra armadura con su espada y se sacó algo de sangre, la cual se fusionó con su espada.

"¡Su Tesoro Heroico!" Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos.

-¡SABER, MUÉVETE!- Pero antes de que la chica pudiera esquivar, Berserker saltó hacia Saber, quien fue forzada a bloquear con su espada invisible.

- **¡ESPADA DE GODRIC GRYFFINDOR!**

Hubo una explosión que provocó un fuego y una gran cantidad de hormigón y asfalto salió volando por los aires. Harry estuvo observando esta con sorpresa.

"E-Espada de..." Con la identidad de Berserker revelada, un gran temor invadió el cuerpo de Harry. La única esperanza que le quedaba era que Arturia no hubiera salido herida.

Y, por supuesto, el pequeño cuerpo ensangrentado de Saber fue pateado con fuerza fuera del pequeño mar de llamas segundos después.

Vomito. El contenido del estómago de Harry salió por su boca al ver a su servant en ese estado.

-...H-Harr-y...- Tras decir su nombre, Saber empezó a levantarse lentamente, preparada para seguir peleando.

Pero un rayo de luz la golpeó, y la joven se quedó completamente quieta.

-Ah, _petrificus totalus,_ como no amar este hechizo- Harry solo escuchó a Caster de milagro, pues estaba distraído mirando el cuerpo inmovil de su compañera- no hagas nada, Berserker. Quiero encargarme yo de esto.

Un pequeño rayo púrpura salió disparado hacia Saber, y el mundo alrededor de Harry pareció detenerse.

Saber... Estaba a punto de morir. En su estado, la resistencia mágica no podría detener ese golpe.

 _Su cuerpo ensangrentado en aquella colina._

Volvería a morir, por tercera vez en su existencia.

 _Tan solitaria. Todo a su alrededor siendo cuerpos muertos de aliados y enemigos._

Y no había conseguido hacerla cambiar de opinión. Seguiría con esa estúpida idea de salvar al reino.

 _Incluso con todas las habladurías sobre ellos y todo el odio dirigido a ella, Arturia aún quería salvarlos._

No...

No si él lo podía evitar.

Reforzando sus piernas, Harry empezó a correr a una velocidad a la que jamás había llegado anteriormente.

-¡SABER!- Y, empujando a la joven, el mago se puso en su lugar, siendo atravesado por el rayo- ah...

Su visión se volvió roja.

-Bueno, eso fue inesperado- incluso Caster parecía sorprendido- pero no cambia nada. Muere Saber.

Lanzó otro rayo a Arturia.

Pero Harry aún no se había rendido.

Reforzando de nuevo sus extremidades, el joven se colocó delante de Saber y gritó:

- _¡PROTEGO MÁXIMA!-_ Utilizó el encantamiento escudo a toda potencia. Claramente no podría detener el ataque de Caster, pero por lo menos... ¡Podría desviarlo!

Y así pasó, el rayo siendo redirigido a una farola, la cual explotó.

-¿Aún vas a seguir?- Preguntó el enemigo, más curioso que enfadado.

-Yo... Yo...- A Harry le costaba respirar, pero se mantenía firme, con varita en mano apretada con frimeza- no pienso dejar... Que la hagáis daño.

Caster soltó una risa y lanzó otro pequeño rayo.

Harry lo desvió con dificultad.

Caster volvió a lanzar otro, esa vez un poco más rápido.

Harry consiguió redirigirlo de nuevo.

Caster lanzó uno más, ese algo más fuerte.

Harry solo pudo cambiar lo suficiente la dirección del rayo para que solo le revanara un poco de sangre.

Y así, Caster y Harry continuaron, los rayos haciéndose cada vez más veloces y fuertes mientras este último hacía todo lo posible para resistir los continuos ataques.

Arturia veía aterrorizada lo que estaba ocurriendo.

" _¡Detente, Harry! Si sigues así, vas a..."_ Pero Harry ignoró las advertencias mentales de Saber y siguió haciendo todo lo posible para detener a Caster.

Jadeando, Harry tuvo que desviar la mirada del mago legendario. Solo con mirarlo, el joven dejaba de respirar, pues sabía que tendría que prepararse para otro ataque. Era una tontería, pero era un acto reflejo de su cuerpo y no podía hacer otra cosa.

-Hey, Potter- el joven mago levantó la mirada con rapidez, solo para ser lanzado con fuerza contra la barandilla del río.

Sus huesos estaban destrozados y su cuerpo se encontraba al límite. Estaba al borde del desmayo.

-Parece que ya se ha acabado- escuchó el joven decir a Caster- ahora sí que es el fin, Saber.

...Pero mientras pudiera moverse, aunque solo fuera un poco, Harry no se detendría.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Gritó Harry, reforzando todo su cuerpo al máximo y poniéndose entre el ataque y Saber, recibiéndolo de lleno igual que pasó al principio.

-¿Q-Qué?- Caster no se lo podía creer. ¿Por qué había Potter...?- ¿A qué ha venido eso? ¿Por qué la has defendido?

Harry soltó una risa floja. Ya se imaginaba que Caster no lo entendería. Solo habían hecho falta unos minutos para darse cuenta de que ese espíritu heroico era una persona cruel y despiadada, por lo que era normal que no lo entendiera.

-Saber es una idiota y una cabezota- soltó Harry levantándose con una gran lentitud- ella jamás entendió que ella hizo más que suficiente... O lo que significaba tener un amigo... Siempre sola y haciendo su deber, incluso si eso hacía que la gente la odiara... Por eso he de protegerla. Porque si yo no trato de ayudarla... ¿Quién lo hará?- Harry casi se tropezó, pero siguió levantándose- además... No dejaré que hagas daño a las personas que amo.

Y pensar que había necesitaba tenerles a los dos en un estado tan lamentable para darse cuenta de algo tan obvio... Harry era ciertamente un idiota.

-E-Eso ha sido ciertamente interesante, Potter- soltó Caster habiéndose calmado- pero me temo que este es el fin.

Caster lanzó otro rayo púrpura, este con el tamaño de los que había utilizado para atacar a Saber mientras esta luchaba contra Berserker.

Harry cerró los ojos, una sonrisa en sus labios. Estaba preparado para el fin de su vida, pero si era defendiendo a Saber estaría más que contento.

Pero ninguna de las personas ahí contó con un detalle.

El rey Arturo en su leyenda era dicho ser la encarnación viva de un dragón rojo.

Y tras ver el sacrificio y escuchar las palabras de su master, la ira del dragón despertó dentro de Saber.

Un tornado pareció surgir de detrás de Harry.

-¡HAH!- Y una espada dorada partió el rayo púrpura en dos- ¡CASTEEEEER!

Los ojos de Caster se abrieron como platos al ver a la joven de la espada sagrada mirándole con gran furia en los ojos.

-¡EXCALIBUUUUUR!- Y la espada soltó de ella, literalmente, luz en forma física.

-¡Detrás mío, Berserker!- Gritó el mago para luego invocar un círculo mágico que se llenó de serpientes. Sus siguientes palabras habrían parecido sonidos irreconocibles para cualquier otra persona, pero Harry los entendió con total facilidad- _escudo del más grande, ¡Slytherin!_

La luz de todas las esperanzas y deseos de la humanidad chocó contra la barrera de serpientes... Y la barrera estaba perdiendo por mucho.

 _"¿C-Cómo? ¡Thomas! usa un conjuro de obediencia para hacer mi Tesoro Heroico más fuerte ahora mismo"_ en su guarida, Voldemort hizo lo que le mandó su servant.

Pero el escudo seguía cediendo.

"¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta?" Pensó Caster mientras utilizaba toda su energía mágica "Fui un iluso. Mira que no recordar la advertencia de Helga... Nunca hagas cosquillas a un dragón dormido **(1)**... Aunque en este caso, creo que lo mejor hubiera sido no acercarse a sus tesoros".

El escudo iba a ceder. Eso era algo innegable.

" _Thomas, utiliza el segundo. ¡Necesito que nos saques de aquí!"_

Y así hizo Voldemort.

Caster, Berserker y el rayo de luz que Saber detuvo al verles desaparecer se esfumaron... Solo que el rayo se llevó consigo antes de desaparecer la parte inferior del cuerpo de Caster antes de irse.

Harry se encontraba embobado ante lo que había ocurrido delante suyo, solo una palabra saliendo por su boca:

-Guau- y el mago se desmayó.

-¡HARRY!

 **Guerra del Santo Grial**

-Sandeces. Todo lo que dices es mentira, Albus- el ministro Fudge claramente no se había tomado a bien las palabras de Dumbledore.

Pero este no cedía.

-Te estoy diciendo toda la verdad, Cornelius. Y es por esa razón por la que deseo que me hagas caso y actúes- el tono amable del director había desaparecido por completo, solo quedando firmeza- necesitamos estar preparados para el movimiento que empezará Voldemort dentro de unos días.

-¡MENTIRAS! ¡TODO ESO ES MENTIRA!- gritó el ministro perdiendo su calma- ¡y si esperas que me crea algo tan descabellado como eso sin ninguna prueba, ya te puedes largar!

-Debes admitir que lo que estás diciendo, Dumbledore, es algo que parece imposible de lo cual jamás habíamos escuchado hablar- dijo Rufus Scrimgeour.

-Aún a mi pesar, he de concederle un punto al ministro, Albus- confesó Amelia Bones, ignorando la cara ofendida del ministro ante sus palabras- si lo que dices es cierto, entonces deberíamos tener una solicitud de entrada de un miembro de la Iglesia a nuestro territorio. Cosa que no tenemos.

Albus se quedó unos segundos callado para luego suspirar.

-Entendido. ¿Tienes un pensador por aquí, Cornelius?- Este asintió y le trajo con manos temblantes uno. Dumbledore sacó un líquido plateado de su cabeza con su varita y lo echó en el artefacto mágico para luego decir:- os aviso que la faceta que vais a ver aquí de mí es una que os sorprenderá, pero esto es importante y os imploro que os dejéis las preguntas para el final.

Y las cuatro personas entraron en la memoria.

 _-¿Tenemos los catalizadores?_

 _-Afirmativo._

 _-¿El círculo mágico?_

 _-Hecho a la perfección._

 _-¿Comida suficiente para toda la guerra y lugar donde quedarnos?_

 _-Preparados y listos._

 _-...Bien hecho, Albus._

 _-No fue nada, Gellert._

 _Los ojos de los tres miembros del ministerio se agrandaron al escuchar los nombres de las personas que estaban teniendo la conversación._

 _-¡Gellert Grindelwald!- Gritó el ministro, lanzando a Dumbledore un tono acusador._

 _-...Luego, Cornelius._

 _-Pues bien, es hora de empezar la invocación- soltó el joven Grindelwald mientras colocaba la vaina dorada dentro del círculo mágico- será mejor que vayas tu primero. A saber lo que harían los servants si vieran a otro justo al ser invocados... Será mejor que lo hagas bien, Albus. Contando lo mucho que nos ha costado obtener la vaina perdida, espero que no la cagues._

 _El Dumbledore de veinte años soltó una risa._

 _-No te preocupes, Gellert. Lo tengo perfectamente preparado- y, poniéndose delante del círculo mágico, Albus tosió para aclararse la garganta y empezó:-Permite que la plata y el acero sean la esencia._

 _Permite que la piedra y el archiduque de los contratos sean la fundación._

 _Permite que el _ sea el color al que pague tributo._

 _Permite que se levante un muro contra el viento que esta por caer._

 _Permite que las cinco puertas cardinales se cierren._

 _Permite que el camino dividido en tres que llega al Reino desde la corona rote."_

" _Permite que sea declarado ahora;_

 _Tu carne estará bajo mi servicio, y tu destino se encontrara bajo tu espada._

 _Ríndete ante el llamado del Santo Grial._

 _Responde, si estás dispuesto a obedecer esta voluntad y a esta verdad."_

" _Un juramento será realizado aquí._

 _Yo obtendré todas las virtudes de todo el Cielo;_

 _Yo tendré dominio sobre todos los males del Infierno."_

" _¡Desde el Séptimo Cielo, atendido por las tres grandes palabras de poder,_

 _Emerge del anillo de control, protector del balance sagrado!"_

 _Luz emergió del círculo mágico, asombrando a las cinco personas ahí que no habían visto una invocación en el pasado._

 _-Servant Saber ha acudido a su llamada... ¿Eres tú... Mi master?- Y del círculo mágico, una chica en armadura emergió y miró a Albus_

 _-...Joder, Albus. La has cagado, es imposible que esta chica sea el rey Arturo- el ministro empezó a balbucear, los ojos de Rufus y Amelia se abrieron como platos, Saber miró al chico que había hablado, el joven Albus se hundió de hombros y Gellert suspiró- bueno... ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?_

 _-No entiendo lo que dice, pues si estabais esperando al llegada del rey Arturo, me tienen aquí delante- aunque cualquier otra persona habría hecho esa frase parecer arrogante, ella lo dijo de tal manera que no parecía nada erróneo._

Y la memoria terminó, Albus sacándose y metiendo otra memoria en el pensador.

Todos se metieron sin decir media palabra.

 _-Lo he... Conseguido- Saber se encontraba jadeando, acabando de derrotar a servant Lancer, siendo ella y Assassin los únicos servants restantes de la guerra. ¡Y las bajas habían sido mínimas! No había habido muertes de civiles y los únicos masters que murieron fueron el de Berserker y el de Archer, estos siendo derrotados por Assassin y Albus junto a Gellert respectivamente._

 _-Bien hecho, Saber- la felicitación del joven Dumbledore parecía vacía y sin sentimiento alguno, aunque eso quizás era pora acabar de ver al master de Lancer huir llorando del lugar- ahora, solo queda una cosa por hacer._

 _Saber miró a Assassin, quien estaba junto a su master, y levantó su espada con una sonrisa en sus labios. La última batalla iba a ser una honorable por el Grial, sin artimañas de los masters. Solo una pelea entre ella y Assassin para decidir quién se quedaría con el Grial._

 _Y ella sabía perfectamente que, incluso en su estado herido, la victoria estaba asegurada. Aún tenía la suficiente fuerza como para utilizar Excalibur una vez más, lo cual acabaría con Assassin de un golpe._

 _-Muy bien, Saber- Albus levantó su mano, la cual tenía los conjuros de obediencia, y los funcionarios del ministerio lo observaron muy atentamente- por el poder de un conjuro de obediencia, suicídate, Saber._

 _-¡QUÉ!- Gritaron todos los que estaban viendo la memoria (menos Albus) y Saber- ¡qué haces Albus!_

 _Invisible Air fue liberado, dejando libre la espada dorada. Saber tuvo que usar toda su fuerza para impedir que esta se hundiera en su estómago._

 _-¡Por favor Albus, no hagas esto!- Rogó Saber- ¡por favor, por favor, por favor, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOOOOOR!_

 _-Por el poder de un conjuro de obediencia, suicídate, Saber- otra vez la misma orden de Albus._

 _-¡NOOOOO!- La espada de Saber atravesó el cuerpo de su portador, y el espíritu heroico Saber desapareció._

 _El joven Dumbledore suspiró._

 _-Dios, eso... Eso ha sido más incómodo de lo que pensaba que sería._

 _-No tuvimos en cuenta la resistencia mágica- analizó la situación Gellert, aunque más que incómodo como Albus, parecía que se podría hiperventilar por lo alegre que estaba._

Otra vez, la memoria terminó.

-Gellert utilizó su deseo para conseguir un gran poder. Así fue como el mago oscuro Gellert Grindelwald llegó a hacerse tan poderoso a tan temprana edad.

-Albus...-Incluso el ministro parecía incómodo, pero Dumbledore metió otra memoria en el pensador y todos se volvieron a meter en otra memoria.

 _-Oh, no. Ni de co-broma te vas a volver a ir- Aberforth se corrigió a sí mismo, tratando de no decir insultos delante de su hermana pequeña._

 _-Por favor, entiéndeme, hermano, Gellert y yo tene- Albus fue interrumpido por su hermano._

 _-Sí, "Gellert y yo tenemos algo que hacer" eso dijiste hace dos meses cuando nos dejastes a Arianna y a mí para irte a no sé dónde, y luego hiciste lo mismo hace tres semanas. ¿Sabes lo triste que estuvo Arianna? Oh, es verdad. No lo sabes- Aberforth estaba empezando a alzar la voz._

 _-Por favor, dejad de pelear...- dijo en un susurro la pálida chica que los trabajadores del ministerio supusieron que era Arianna. Pero nadie perteneciente a la memoria la escuchó._

 _-¿Y no crees tú que nosotros dos tenemos algo importante que hacer?- Soltó arrogantemente Gellert, su tono de voz diferente al que utilizó en la otra memoria cuando hablaba con Albus._

 _-¿Más importante que su propia hermana? Lo dudo mucho- Aberforth seguía firme._

 _Gellert se quedó callado unos segundos para luego levantarse de su sitio y ponerse a centímetros del hermano de su amigo... Para darle un puñetazo en la barriga segundos después y darle con la maldición Crucciatus de lleno._

 _-¡GELLERT! ¿Qué haces?- La concentración de Grindelwald se perdió y Albus se acercó a su hermano, tratando de ayudarle a levantarse._

 _Pero Aberforth no se iba a quedar calladito tras haber sido golpeado con una maldición imperdonable._

 _-¡Expulso!_

 _Y así, un duelo comenzó._

-Al final, Arianna fue golpeada por uno de los hechizos. No sé si fue Gellert o Aberforth, o incluso si fui yo quien lanzó el hechizo... Y probablemente nunca lo sabré- Albus se llevó la mano a su nariz- esto me lo hizo Aberforth en el funeral, y no dudo que me lo mereciera... Volviendo al tema. Solo fue gracias a la reliquia sagrado con la que invoqué a Saber y a mi querido compañero, Fawkes, que conseguí derrotar por mera suerte a Grindelwald.

Hubo un terrible silencio en la sala.

-La catástrofe mágica de hace una década fue causada por el Grial, Cornelius. Ya ha habido un total de dos guerras que han acabado en desastre... No permitas que ocurra una más.

-...Tendrás tus tropas listas para cuando lo desees, Dumbledore. Y yo mismo seré una de ellas- soltó Cornelius.

-Y yo- repitió Rufus.

-Yo también- se apuntó también Amelia.

-...Os lo agradezco de corazón.

De repente, un trabajador del ministerio entró corriendo por la puerta.

-¡Siento interrumpir, pero una calle ha sido destrozada por lo que parece ser un duelo y necesitamos su aprobación para empezar la limpieza inmediata, señor ministro!

Hubo un silencio en la habitación.

-Por supuesto. Es más, yo mismo iré con vosotros.

 **Guerra del Santo Grial**

Arturia suspiró mientras posaba su mano en la frente de Harry.

"Bien. Su temperatura es estable" había cogido varios galeones y comprado de incógnito varias pociones de curación en el callejón Diagon, pero... No podía evitar preocuparse.

-¿Fueron tus últimas palabras verdaderas, Harry?- Preguntó en bajo Saber sin apartarse de la cama en la que se encontraba su master.

Sabía que no tenía la más mínima oportunidad.

Sabía que ella ya había muerto, por lo que sabía que una muerte más no la molestaría demasiado.

Entonces, ¿lo hizo por... Por amor?

Era un concepto desconocido para Saber. En el matrimonio entre ella y Guinevere, no hubo ni una pizca de amor, solo se casaron por el reino.

Lo único que se le parecía era el cómo le hablaba Kay cuando era pequeña. Pero eso era el típico amor entre dos hermanos.

Por un momento, las palabras que ella le dijo a Merlin semanas antes de su muerte volvieron a su mente.

Ella le dijo que estaba agradecida por todo lo que él había hecho por ella, y que le amaba. **(2)**

Pero ahí no hubo sentimiento alguno. Solo fueron unas palabras que ella dijo porque pensaba que sería la forma más adecuada de agradecerle toda la ayuda que le había dado durante tantos años.

Lo que se preguntaba era que si ella le dijera lo mismo a Harry... ¿serían también solo palabras vacías?

Era algo de locos y lo sabía. Ella, que había pasado toda su vida sin comprender y casi ni tener sentimientos humanos, ¿los había desarrollado en diez días por estar con un adolescente?

Ciertamente era una locura. Pero si no era así, ¿por qué latía su corazón con tanta fuerza al estar junto a él?

-...Me pregunto que diría sir Tristan si me viera así- el que dijo la frase que tanto la había estado atormentando estaría sin lugar a dudas sorprendido.

 _-El rey Arturo no entiende los sentimientos humanos._

"Tristan tenía razón, pero la pregunta es, si dijera las mismas palabras ahora mismo... ¿Estaría en lo correcto?"

Y en el fondo de su corazón, Saber sabía la respuesta a la perfección.

-...Mira que justamente tú me llamaras cabezota...- Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Arturia.

Puede que desapareciera cuando terminara la guerra, pero ella seguiría esperando por su llegada por siempre. Aunque fuera un sueño imposible, seguiría esperando.

Quizás era el momento de dejar a su reino descansar en paz.

 **Guerra del Santo Grial**

-¿¡Cómo ha podido pasar algo así!?- Voldemort golpeó la mesa de madera con fuerza- el servant del chico era poderoso, pero no lo suficiente como para usar un ataque tan potente.

Su servant, Caster, estaba mirando al techo de la habitación, su mirada perdida.

Saber había hecho lo que nadie, incluyendo a Godric había conseguido.

Esa herida que le había propiciado sería imposible de curar. Regenerar la mitad de su cuerpo era algo que podría hacer, sí. Pero necesitaría tiempo, el cual no tenían.

-...Thomas, tendremos que adelantar el ataque a la mansión de los Einzbern a mañana- soltó Caster sin siquiera mirar a su master.

-Cierto- Voldemort pareció calmarse poco a poco- aunque siento decirte, Caster, que tendrás que abscenerte de participar en la batalla.

-No hacía falta que me lo dijeras. Sé perfectamente que solo sería un estorbo en mi estado- y Lancer acabaría con él de un solo golpe.

Thomas asintió y salió de la habitación con paso firme, dejando al fundador solo en la habitación.

"Fui un iluso" pensó el servant "tenía a Potter ahí delante. Pude haberlo matado de un solo ataque y haber acabado con él... Pero tuve que ser arrogante. Si hubiera acabado con él, por lo menos, Saber acabaría muriéndose por sí sola por falta de energía mágica, por lo que la guerra ya estaría en nuestras manos... Y aunque le dejara a las puertas de la muerte, sé perfectamente que Saber cuidará de su master hasta que se recupere".

Al final, ellos habían salido perdiendo.

Si Thomas tenía razón, el chico conocía la lengua parsel y habría escuchado sus palabras al activar su Tesoro Heroico, por lo que sabría su verdadera identidad. Además, descubrieron la identidad de Berserker y le consiguieron herir a él, Caster, de gravedad.

La historia estaba cerca de su desenlace y una pregunta no salía de su cabeza.

"¿Quién será el vencedor en esta historia? ¿El héroe que ya ha ganado varias veces en el pasado o el villano que solo desea la desgracia para sus enemigos?"

Solo el tiempo lo diría.

Y Caster estaba decidido a estar ahí cuando el final ocurriera.

Pues Sa- no. El rey Arturo pagaría caro por su ofensa.

Así lo juraba el más grande de los cuatro fundadores.

Así lo juraba Salazar Slytherin.

 **Guerra del Santo Grial**

 _-¡Ataca, Lancer!- Gritó Illyasviel a su servant, quien salió disparado hacia los enemigos que tenía delante._

A través de una bola de cristal, los miembros de la orden del fénix y ciertos agentes del ministerio estaban viendo la batalla del castillo de los Einzbern. Había pasado un día desde que Dumbledore consiguió convencer al ministro de que le creyera, por lo que el director pensó que sería lo mejor que todos vieran lo que podría ser la batalla más decisiva de todas. **(3, si Voldemort pudo colocar el hechizo en la batalla vs orden, Archer y Rin; Dumbledore claramente fue capaz de hacer lo mismo con los Einzbern)**

-Esto... Esto es de locos- comentó Remús al ver a Lancer y Assassin correr a velocidades inigualables por el castillo.

 _-Creo que ya te puedes ir imaginando como acabará esto, Grial- soltó Voldemort con una sonrisa siniestra- aunque sea Cu Chulainn, un solo solo servant no es capaz de derrotar a dos. Y sin tus sirvientas, no tienes nada que hacer contra mí en una batalla mágica._

 _Illya gruñó, pero no pudo negar sus palabras al ver como Lancer trataba de acabar con Assassin, solo para tener que volver a la defensiva por un ataque de Berserker._

-¿No era Cu Chulainn ese aprendiz de Scathach de las historias de Irlanda?- Preguntó Amelia Bones a Dumbledore, quien asintió.

-Es una pena que su clase limite sus habilidades, pues la magia que le pudo haber enseñado la señora del reino de las sombras podría cambiar el curso de la batalla- añadió Dumbledore.

Nadie le contestó, pues el resultado del encuentro estaba prácticamente decidido.

 _-Hijo de...- Lancer esquivó las dagas de Assassin con maestría, empezando una carrera inmediatamente después y colocándose delante de este último, su lanza a centímetros de la cabeza del espíritu heroico del asesinato._

 _Pero se dio cuenta de que Assassin tenía su daga posicionado junto a su corazón, por lo que atacarle sería un suicidio. Puede que podría seguir peleando gracias a su habilidad (continuación de batalla), pero Berserker acabaría con él en un instante tras haber sido atacado._

 _-Para haber sido herido de gravedad, no luchas nada mal- felicitó Lancer dando un salto hacia atrás, evadiendo otro espadazo de Berserker- pero me temo que debo terminar con esto en seguida. La vida de mi master está en juego..._

 _Lancer desapareció._

 _-¿Qué?- Fueron las palabras de Voldemort, quien se giró con rapidez al escuchar el ruido de metal detrás suyo._

 _Berserker había conseguido interceptar el que de seguro habría sido un ataque mortal de Lancer contra su persona._

 _-Y no pienso permitiros hacerla el más mínimo daño- la voz del lancero se tornó seria._

-¡Ost-!

-¡Sirius!- Interrumpió la señora Wealey al antiguo prisionero de Azkaban.

 _Aprovechando el momento, Assassin se colocó detrás de su enemigo, preparado para apuñalarle por la espalda._

 _Pero Cu Chulainn no era precisamente el enemigo más fácil de derrotar._

 _Hundiendo su Lanza en el suelo, el héroe de Irlanda se subió en esta para esquivar el ataque y a continuación la sacó, utilizándola para atacar a Assassin, quien no pudo esquivarlo._

 _-¡Agh!- El enmascarado pudo sobrevivir al ataque, desplazándose lo suficiente para evitar que la Gae Bolg le atravesase en cualquier punto mortal._

 _Usando el momento, Berserker saltó por encima de su compañero, preparado para acabar con Lancer, quien consiguió sacar la lanza y bloquear el ataque._

 _Chasqueando la lengua, Lancer miró a su master._

 _-Illya, ponte detrás mío ahora mismo- la niña asintió y se apareció donde su servant la había indicado._

 _El servant dio un salto y su lanza se cubrió de un aura mortífera._

 _Pero extrañamente, Voldemort no parecía preocupado, más bien... Parecía contento, pues sonrió._

 _Y en un solo segundo, Berserker apareció junto a Lancer para la sorpresa de este e Illya._

 _-_ _ **¡ESPADA DE GODRIC GRYFFINDOR!-**_ _El ataque golpeó a Lancer de lleno y lanzó a este al suelo._

 _-¡LANCER!- Gritó Illya- ¿pero cómo...?_

 _-Ah, los conjuros de obediencia. Siempre tan útiles- y ahí estaba la respuesta. Voldemort ni siquiera tuvo que ocultarlo._

-G-Godric Gryffindor- murmuró Rufus sorprendido.

-Parece que Tohsaka no mintió- comentó Moody, claramente pensando ya en maneras con las que enfrentarse a Berserker.

 _-Ahora, creo que es el momento coger lo que estuvimos buscando desde un primer momento- Voldemort le hizo una señal a Assassin- dame su corazón._

 _Illya empezó a llorar. Dando pasos cortos hacia atrás, la chica parecía que podría derrumbarse en cualquier momento._

 _Assassin apareció justo delante de ella, preparado para usar su Tesoro Heroico y extraerle el corazón a la chica._

 _Pero, de repente, una lanza le atravesó el corazón._

 _-¿Q-Qué?- Voldemort no se lo podía creer._

 _Ahí estaba Lancer, con su cuerpo ensangrentado y prácticamente cortado por la mitad._

 _-No le toques ni un solo pelo a mi master- la Gae Bolg fue extraída del cuerpo de Assassin y este desapareció._

 _Lancer no esperó ni un segundo más y salió disparado hacia el otro master restante en el castillo._

 _-¡VOLDEMORT!- Y su lanza atravesó el estómago del señor tenebroso._

La sala se quedó en silencio, no pudiendo creerse lo que acababa de acontecer.

 _Todo parecía haber acabado para él, pero..._

 _-Heh- los ojos de Lancer se abrieron como platos al escuchar la voz de la persona que se suponía que había asesinado- parece ser que el Grial no te proporcionó toda la información necesaria, porque entonces..._

 _Berserker golpeó a Lancer, tirando a este al suelo._

 _-Sabrías que yo, Lord Voldemort, viviré para siempre._

 _Y Godric Gryffindor clavó su espada en el cráneo de Cu Chulainn, este último desapareciendo por completo._

-N-No...- Soltó Tonks, incapaz de creerse lo que acababa de ver.

 _-Esperaba poder hacer esto sin ensuciarme las manos, pero parece que no tendré otra opción- Tom Riddle apareció justo delante de Illya, se reforzó la mano y...- Un homúnculo no se merece convertirse en el Santo Grial._

 _La arrancó el corazón._

-¡NO!- La señora Weasley empezó a llorar mientras su esposo la trataba de consolar- p-pobre niña.

 _Voldemort miró en la dirección desde la cual veían todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, sonrió e hizo un simple movimiento de varita._

La bola de cristal explotó.

 **Guerra del Santo Grial**

-Así que pensaban que podían espiarme y salir de rositas, ¿eh?- Dijo en voz alta Voldemort para luego hacer un segundo movimiento, teletransportando el corazón a la guarida.

La victoria ya estaba asegurada. Con el corazón del homúnculo, ya podrían invocar al Santo Grial.

Solo faltaba esperar a que por la noche llegaran sus subordinados con el joven Matou y empezar el proceso.

Lo único que le molestaba era la muerte de Assassin. Al final, había conseguido ser un muy buen peón. Bastante triste que tomara en cuenta la habilidad de Lancer.

"Ah, Cu Chulainn... No llega a ser por los Horrocruxes y todo habría terminado con ese ataque" Tom Riddle se tocó la parte de la túnica que había sido atravesada y tomó una pequeña muestra de la sangre alrededor de la herida. "Sin duda, un servant de gran poder".

Con un movimiento de varita, la túnica se arregló y la sangre de esta desapareció. La herida tardaría en curarse, pero no era algo que le impediría conseguir la victoria.

Y, de repente, Voldemort sintió como alguien entraba dentro de la barrera de los Einzbern.

-Potter- una sonrisa macabra apareció en su cara. Bendita arrogancia de los Einzbern, que crearon la barrera de manera que el "dueño" de esta fuera la persona con una cantidad superior de energía mágica que estuviera dentro del castillo.

"Parece que ya se ha recuperado de sus heridas" Caster falló en su intento de matar al chico, pero una vez vio la memoria en el pensador, no pudo evitar reír al ver a Potter ser humillado de tal manera.

Acariciando a Nagini, quien acababa de entrar al castillo, el señor tenebroso se relajó.

Llegarían en unos minutos, por lo que solo tenía que esperar.

 **Guerra del Santo Grial**

-No te fuerces, Harry- le aconsejó Arturia a su master, quien estaba reforzando poco a poco sus piernas para ir más rápido.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien...- Repitió Harry por la dicimo novena vez en lo que llevaban de camino- solo quiero llegar lo antes posible al castillo.

Y no solo para advertir a Illyasviel, también lo deseaba para salir lo antes posible de ese bosque. Los escalofríos que tenía ahí dentro eran increíbles y cuanto antes pudieran hablar con Illyasviel y salir de ahí, mejor.

Bueno, si la chica les creía. Pero Harry estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir su confianza, incluso si tuviera que tomar veritaserum o hacer algún pacto mágico extraño.

¿Qué? Podía pasar.

-Ya casi estamos- soltó Harry, empezando a correr más rápido.

Desde su derecha, Saber lo miró de reojo. Aún no habían podido de lo que Harry había dicho la noche anterior, es más, parecía o que se había olvidado completamente de ello o que estaba actuando como si no hubiese dicho nada.

"Quizás en verdad no dijo esas palabras en serio, o dijo lo de que me amaba en un sentido platónico o..." Saber negó con la cabeza. Ella tenía que centrarse por completo.

No tardaron en llegar frente al castillo.

-¿Qué... Qué ha pasado aquí?- Las paredes del castillo estaban completamente derruidas y el lugar apestaba a algo a lo que Harry estaba ya acostumbrado a sentir.

Magia oscura.

-Harry, detrás mío- mandó Saber con firmeza.

 _-No te preocupes, Harry. Yo me ocuparé de ellos._

El mago sonrió. Puede que hubiera detalles de la noche anterior de los cuales no se acordaba por la paliza que recibió, pero algo que nunca cambiaría sería la determinación de Saber de protegerlo.

Y los dos entraron al castillo, donde se encontraron con tres cosas.

Illyasviel muerta en el suelo.

Berserker junto a las escaleras mirándolos.

Y...

-T-Tom Riddle- Harry tragó saliva. No podía acobardarse. Si le entraba el miedo solo con mirar a Voldemort, ¿cómo podría derrotarle?- tú... ¿Has matado a Illyasviel?

Voldemort sonrió y bajó flotando al suelo, con Berserker delante suyo.

-Creo que la respuesta es obvia, Potter.

-Monstruo- insultó Saber agarrando su espada invisible con más fuerza- ¿cómo pudiste hacer algo así a una simple niña?

-Heh- el mago oscuro siguió portando su sonrisa- ¿eso una chica? No es más que un homúnculo al que le fue entregado la magia. Puede que sea incluso peor que un sangre sucia, pues ni siquiera es humana.

Harry gruñó y sacó su varita, preparado para atacar en cualquier momento. Ese hombre había matado a una niña. A una pobre niña. ¿Y qué decía? Que se lo merecía por no ser humana.

Le ponía enfermo. Todo el miedo de antes se había desvanecido, solo quedando furia y ganas de empezar a atacar.

-No te recomendaría hacer eso- comentó Voldemort, lo cual incitó incluso más a Harry, quien empezó a levantar la varita- Caster, el chico Matou y los mortífagos están en camino. Te dejaré ir si te quedas quieto, pero si atacas... No saldrás vivo de este castillo.

" _¿Qué hacemos?"_ Preguntó Harry a Saber echándola una mirada.

" _...Será mejor hacer lo que dice por ahora. Tiene razón. En una batalla de tal magnitud nos sería imposible vencer"._

 _"¿No podría estar mintiendo? Acaba de pelear contra Lancer y Berserker no está en su mejor momento"._

 _"No tiene motivo para mentir. Incluso herido, Berserker es increíblemente poderoso. Además, aún si no estuvieran viniendo, tiene un conjuro de obediencia con el que invocar a Caster en cualquier momento"_ Harry asintió.

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros? Sé que si quisieras tenerme muerto, lo habría estado las primeras noches de la guerra- Preguntó el joven mago con sus ojos fijos en su némesis.

-¿Que por qué aún no te he matado? Potter, Potter, Potter... No querría estropear mi propio plan- ante la mirada confusa de Harry, Tom se rio- será mejor que elabore. Para que lo entiendas, será mejor que empiece desde cero... Hace setenta años, la familia Einzbern estaban cansados de perder la guerra. Así que decidieron hacer unos... Ajustes a la invocación de servant Berserker, resultando en una clase nueva, Avenger. ¿A quién invocaron? A Angra Mainyu, Potter. ¡A todos los males de este mundo!- Voldemort soltó otra carcajada mientras a Harry se le ponía la piel de gallina- los Einzbern desde luego estaban desesperados... En fin, fue un servant extremadamente débil que fue derrotado en los primeros días de la guerra. Pero, Angra Mainyu no fue absorbido por el Grial como cualquier otro servant, no... Él corrompió al Grial.

Harry no necesitó un espejo para saber la cara de sorpresa y terror que había puesto, cara la cual estaba presente en menor medida en Saber.

-¡I-Imposible! El Grial es un objeto que posee energía mágica infinita. Es imposible que algo como un servant tan débil sea capaz de cambiar su forma de operar, incluso si dicho servant es Angra Mainyu. Además, es imposible invocar espíritus divinos- Arturia no se creería algo así hasta que tuviera una prueba. Después de todo lo que había trabajado para conseguir el grial...

-Por supuesto que les fue imposible invocar al verdadero Dios, por lo que invocaron a una simple persona la cual "obtuvo" todos los males del mundo, por esa razón pudo ser invocado y fue un servant tan débil- lord Voldemort miró directamente a la monarca- ah, y Saber... Creo que subestimas el poder de Angra Mainyu.

Saber se quedó callada, pero Harry también tenía algo que decir.

-Dijiste que Avenger corrompió el Grial, ¿pero qué cambió del funcionamiento de este? Si hubiera sido un cambio muy grande, los Einzbern se hubieran dado cuenta enseguida.

-Buena pregunta, Potter- Harry se mordió la lengua para no insultar a Voldemort, quien le estaba hablando como si fuera un niño pequeño- el Grial sigue concediendo los deseos de las personas como lo hacía antes, solo que los cumplirá... A su manera. ¿Deseas paz mundial? Mata a todos los humanos excepto a unos pocos- Harry abrió sus ojos como platos por el terror- ¿ser la persona más rica del planeta? Quitale el dinero a todas las personas y que tú seas el único con algo, ¿salvar a un país de su destrucción? Destruye a cualquier posible enemigo que pueda atacarlos- esa última frase la dijo mirando a Saber, quien parecía estar a segundos de derrumbarse. Pero Harry sabía que ella no lo haría. Era fuerte, más fuerte que cualquier persona que Harry hubiera conocido- y no solo eso. En el momento en el que un deseo se cumpla... Angra Mainyu renacerá en este mundo... Bueno, habiendo ya acabado con las explicaciones, es el momento de pasar a mi plan- a el joven mago le sorprendió la rapidez con la que Voldemort pudo cambiar de tema- usaré mi deseo para erradicar a todo muggle y sangre sucia existente.

Y ahí, Tom Riddle dejó caer la bomba.

Harry estaba sin habla. No podía decir ni una sola palabra, solo era capaz de mirar fijamente a Voldemort con la boca abierta.

Mientras tanto, Saber parecía estar a segundos de mostrar su espada sagrada.

 _Harry sintió como si un tornado surgiera detrás suyo, y antes de que el rayo púrpura lo alcanzara, Saber destruyó este con su espada dorada._

Llevándose las manos a la cabeza, Harry se resintió. Le llevaba doliendo la cabeza desde que se despertó y las memorias de la noche pasada parecían estar desperdigadas. En cualquier otra ocasión, él trataría de recuperar sus recuerdos, pero en ese momento no. Debía centrarse.

-No dejaremos que lleves a cabo tu deseo, Tom Riddle- dicho hombre pareció enfadarse por el que Saber dijera su verdadero nombre- si se cumpliera, toda la humanidad estaría perdida. ¿En serio crees que Angra Mainyu no destruirá a toda la humanidad y no solo a los no mágicos? No eres más que un lunático.

-Por lo menos mi deseo se puede volver realidad- ante la cara de sorpresa de Saber, Voldemort siguió hablando con más malicia que antes- ¿acaso no lo sabías? Para que se pueda cumplir un deseo, el Grial necesita la energía liberada por la muerte de todos los servants. Para eso están los conjuros de obediencia, para que el último servant se suicide- Harry se acercó corriento a su servant, quien se empezó a tambalear- ¡tú y Potter estáis destinados al fracaso y a la muerte! Antes de conseguir el Grial, ante los ojos de gran parte de la comunidad mágica, mataré a Potter, quitándoles toda la esperanza que les queda. Mi deseo se cumplirá y no habrá nadie que pueda detenerme.

-¡Da igual lo que digas, Riddle! ¡Te venceremos!- gritó Harry a pleno pulmón, ya harto de toda la palabrería del monstruo que tenía delante.

-Di lo que quieras, pues esas palabras sin sentido no harán nada contra mí- el hombre empezó a reír- y una vez cumpla mi deseo, simplemente utilizaré trasladores para mover a las personas que decidan seguirme como líder a otro país mientras que los _Counter Guardians_ acaban con Avenger... Muy bien, ahora que os he contado mi plan, ¿qué haréis? ¿Me atacaréis o huiréis?

Voldemort iba a cumplir su palabra y dejarles ir si así lo deseaban.

Pero si se marchaban... ¿No sería eso básicamente decir que ya habían perdido?

"Yo... Yo..." Tragando saliva, Harry cogió la mano de Arturia.

-Vámonos, Saber- esta le miró incrédula.

-¿Qué? Pero si ahora es el mejor momento para atacar. Estoy segura que con mi Tesoro Heroico podría-

-Por favor, hazme caso solo esta vez, Saber- pidió Harry de todo corazón- ahora no es el momento.

La chica cerró el puño y miró al suelo. Claramente no le gustaba la decisión de Harry, pero este último tenia clara una cosa.

" _Necesitamos un plan, Saber. En ningún momento hemos necesitado un plan tanto como ahora. No podemos atacar a lo loco"_ incluso a él le dolía decirlo.

Los dos salieron del castillo en silencio mientras lord Voldemort se redocijaba.

 **Guerra del Santo Grial**

Suspirando por la sexta vez en lo que llevaba de cuarto hora, Harry siguió dando vueltas alrededor del salón.

¿Qué podían hacer? Tom no se detendría por nada y había dejado su deseo claro. Deseo el cual mataría a miles, quizás millones de personas.

 _-...y una vez cumpla mi deseo, simplemente utilizaré trasladores para mover a las personas que decidan seguirme como líder a otro país mientras que los_ Counter Guardians _acaban con Avenger..._

Saber le había explicado lo que eran los _Counter Guardians._ Y también le había dicho que solo actuaban una vez ya se había producido la tragedia.

Eso significaba que Avenger tendría tiempo para asesinar a todo el país, quizás incluso a parte de Europa, antes de que las bestias de Alaya aparecieran.

No podía permitir eso.

"No voy a dejar que complete su plan, aunque signifique que tenga que pelear contra él".

La vez anterior, Harry no pudo hacer nada contra Voldemort. Estuvo jugando con él y encima dominándole por completo.

Probablemente acabaría como sus padres... Como Cedric. Pero Harry ya había tomado la decisión.

No. Harry tomó la decisión de luchar cuando decidió participar en la guerra.

El joven miró por la ventana. Estaba a punto de amanecer y que comenzara el onceabo día de la guerra por el Santo Grial. La batalla no tardaría mucho en empezar.

Había mejorado tanto en las últimas dos semanas... Tanto que ni él mismo se lo podía creer. La magia de refuerzo y la experiencia que había adquirido le habían hecho más fuerte que nunca.

¿Pero sería suficiente?

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido. La tercera prueba del torneo de los tres magos, la invocación de Saber, la pelea contra el master de Rider, el conocer a Rin y a Archer, el retorno de las visiones de Tom, la pelea con Saber y el descubrir su nombre real, el aprender magia de refuerzo, la batalla junto al río, el deseo de Tom...

Había pasado por experiencias que probablemente un mago común solo podría soñar tener. Experiencias las cuales le fortalecieron. Pero la pregunta aún seguía en su mente.

-...¿Será suficiente?- Preguntó Harry en un susurró.

-¿Teniendo dudas antes de la batalla?- Arturia interrumpió sus pensamientos, colocándose a su izquierda.

El joven mago deseó poder decirla que no. Que estaba perfectamente... Pero no podía hacer algo así.

-Riddle es mucho más experimentado que yo, sabe mucha más magia y probablemente conoce los conjuros oscuros más poderosos existentes- Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza y soltó una bocanada de aire- y yo soy un adolescente que ni siquiera ha acabado el colegio.

Saber posó su mano en el hombro de su master.

-Harry, ¿confías en mí?

-Por supuesto que sí, Saber- respondió sin pensarlo ni un solo segundo el chico- confío en ti completamente.

-Entonces confía en mí cuando te digo que todo irá bien- Harry miró a Arturia dudoso, pero esta siguió hablando- conozco tu nivel y sé que podrás resistir contra Tom Riddle lo suficiente para que yo derrote a Berserker y Caster y vaya a asistirte.

 _Su cuerpo ensangrentado tras recibir de lleno el Tesoro Heroico de Berserker._

-No. Te centrarás exclusivamente en la pelea contra Berserker y Caster, sin prestarme atención o pensar en ningún momento en mí- el espíritu heroico le miró con sorpresa- puede que no recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó junto al río, pero sí recuerdo que fuiste muy herida por el Tesoro Heroico. Si intentas ir rápido para ayudarme, no hay duda de que moriras.

Harry no pudo evitar ser honesto. Si eso significaba que Saber no acabaría herida, o peor, muerta; el estaría más tranquilo.

Poco a poco, Arturia le cogió la mano, las mejillas de los dos enrojeciendose ante tal acción.

-Prométeme que estarás bien- ante la ligeramente temerosa voz de Saber, Harry asintió. Pelearía con uñas y dientes para asegurarse que Voldemort no viera su deseo hecho realidad.

Hubo un silencio relajante, master y servant simplemente disfrutando del tiempo el uno junto al otro.

-...Harry- este miró a Saber- dices que no recuerdas todo lo que ocurrió en la batalla en el río, pero... ¿Puedes recordar lo que dijiste mientras me protegías de Caster?

El joven negó con la cabeza.

-Ya veo- la voz de Saber tenía un tono neutral, pero Harry creyó distinguir otra emoción ahí... ¿Tristeza?

-¿Qué dije?- Preguntó el mago.

-...Me llamaste una idiota y una cabezota- la pequeña sonrisa que Harry portaba segundos antes desapareció por completo- que nunca tuve amigos y que siempre estuve sola-el mago parecía haber sido golpeado en la cara por la expresión facial que portaba- y que por eso me protegerías.

Harry respiró aliviado. No le había dicho nada malo a Saber. Aunque... ¿Por qué diría lo de proteger?

 _-_ _ **¡ESPADA DE GODRIC GRYFFINDOR!**_

 _Hubo una explosión que provocó un fuego y una gran cantidad de hormigón y asfalto salió volando por los aires. Harry estuvo observando esta con sorpresa._

 _Y, por supuesto, el pequeño cuerpo ensangrentado de Saber fue pateado con fuerza fuera del pequeño mar de llamas segundos después._

Harry abrió los ojos como platos. Pudo registrar en su mente la identidad de Berserker, pero hubo un detalle más importante.

-S-Saber... ¿Fuiste tan herida... E igualmente me curaste mientras estuve desmayado?- Su cuerpo estaba en un estado en el que cualquier persona normal hubiera sido dada por perdida. ¿Pero consiguió, no solo cuidar de él, sino curarle por completo?

La chica asintió.

-Aún cuando nuestras posibilidades de victoria eran nulas, no te rendiste. Me protegiste con lo que era literalmente un suicidio... Y desde el principio de la guerra, han pasado muchas cosas, y tengo muchas cosas que agradecerte, Harry- Arturia le mostró una amable sonrisa- no había manera de que te dejara morir. Incluso si tuviera que haber sacrificado gran parte de mi fuerza para salvarte, lo habría hecho.

Una lágrima empezó a deslizarse por su mejilla.

"¿E-Estoy llorando?" Harry se quitó la lágrima con su dedo índice, pero seguían cayendo.

 _-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Gritó Harry, reforzando todo su cuerpo al máximo y poniéndose entre el ataque y Saber, recibiéndolo de lleno igual que pasó al principio._

"Fui golpeado, eso ya lo sé... ¿Pero qué le dije exactamente a Saber?"

-Ahora que conozco la verdadera funcionalidad del Grial, sé que mi deseo será imposible de cumplir, tal y como decías- Saber cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa- pero tenías razón. Hice todo lo posible para salvar Gran Bretaña de la destrucción, y ya va siendo hora de que descanse.

Parecía tan calmada... Claramente, un gran peso se le había quitado de sus hombros. Un peso que llevaba cargando años sin parar ni un solo momento.

 _Un tornado pareció surgir de detrás de Harry._

 _-¡HAH!- Y una espada dorada partió el rayo púrpura en dos- ¡CASTEEEEER!_

 _Los ojos de Caster se abrieron como platos al ver a la joven de la espada sagrada mirándole con gran furia en los ojos._

 _-¡EXCALIBUUUUUR!- Y la espada soltó de ella, literalmente, luz en forma física._

 _-¡Detrás mío, Berserker!- Gritó el mago para luego invocar un círculo mágico que se llenó de serpientes. Sus siguientes palabras habrían parecido sonidos irreconocibles para cualquier otra persona, pero Harry los entendió con total facilidad- escudo del más grande, ¡Slytherin!_

 _La luz de todas las esperanzas y deseos de la humanidad chocó contra la barrera de serpientes... Y la barrera estaba perdiendo por mucho._

Esta contrastaba enormemente con la furia mostrada en la batalla contra dos de los cuatro fundadores.

Por un momento, Harry pensó en contarle a Arturia los verdaderos nombres de los dos servants, pero siempre tendría un momento más tarde.

-Entonces... ¿Eres feliz?- Eso era lo más importante.

El espíritu heroico abrió nuevamente los ojos y asintió.

-Puede que mi deseo ya no pueda ser cumplido jamás... Y que mañana tendremos que enfrentarnos a enemigos que podrían hacer nacer a todos los males de este mundo, pero ahora no podría ser más feliz.

Harry sonrió.

-Eso es suficiente- el mago abrazó a Saber con fuerza, sorprendiendo a esta, quien lo acabó abrazando de vuelta con vacilación.

Solo segundos después se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se apartó poco a poco con una cara poniéndose cada vez más roja.

-A-Ah, perdóname si eso te ha incomodado, Sa- pero la chica lo interrumpió con un beso.

Estuvieron así unos cinco segundos. No hubo nada de pasión desenfrenada como Sirius le había (desafortunadamente) contado alguna vez. Solo era un beso lleno de amor.

Una vez se separaron, Arturia le dijo:

-Te amo, Harry.

 _-Saber es una idiota y una cabezota- soltó Harry levantándose con una gran lentitud- ella jamás entendió que ella hizo más que suficiente... O lo que significaba tener un amigo... Siempre sola y haciendo su deber, incluso si eso hacía que la gente la odiara... Por eso he de protegerla. Porque si yo no trato de ayudarla... ¿Quién lo hará?- Harry casi se tropezó, pero siguió levantándose- además... No dejaré que hagas daño a las personas que amo._

Harry sonrió.

-Yo también te amo.

Esa noche, los dos durmieron abrazados, pues sabían que lo de ellos era un amor imposible.

Arturia se iría una vez acabara la guerra, lo quisiera o no.

Harry continuaría en la tierra, siguiendo con su vida.

Pero ellos disfrutarían del poco tiempo que les quedaba juntos.

 **Servant Caster**

 **Master- Tom Riddle**

 **Nombre real- Salazar Slytherin**

 **Sexo- Masculino.**

 **Altura/Peso- 193 Cm/ 60 Kg**

 **Alineamieto- Neutral malvado**

 **Stats**

 **Fuerza- D**

 **Resistencia- C**

 **Agilidad- A**

 **Energía mágica- A++**

 **Suerte- C**

 **Tesoro Heroico- B+**

 **Servant Berserker**

 **Master: Salazar Slytherin**

 **Nombre real: Godric Gryffindor**

 **Sexo: Masculino.**

 **Altura/Peso: 194 Cm/ 82 Kg**

 **Alineamiento: Caótico loco.**

 **Stats**

 **Fuerza: A-(A+)**

 **Resistencia: A-(A+)**

 **Agilidad: A-(A+)**

 **Energía mágica: A-(A+)**

 **Suerte: D**

 **Tesoro Heroico: A**

Eran rivales temibles, pero Harry ya no tenía miedo.

Él y Saber conseguirían ganar.

 **Guerra del Santo Grial**

El retorno de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado- _De Frank Smith._

 _Hace varias horas, nuestro ministro hizo un comunicado especial a los trabajadores del ministerio._

 _Sí. Como podéis leer, el señor tenebroso ha regresado._

 _Nuestro ministro comentó que la historia de Harry Potter y Albus Dumbledore resultó, ante todo pronóstico, ser cierta._

 _Después del anuncio, el pánico estalló en la sala de conferencias donde yo mismo me encontraba. Todos estábamos confusos y aterrorizados, pero el profesor Dumbledore entró en la sala sin avisar y dijo unas palabras con claridad._

 _-Mañana se efectuará lo que será sin lugar a dudas, la batalla mágica que decidirá el destino, no solo de Inglaterra, sino de gran parte del mundo. No os forzaremos a ninguno de vosotros a luchar, pero quien desee pelear, que esté preparado para cualquier señal mágica potente, pues esa será la señal para que nos reunamos y que comience la batalla._

 _Sus palabras fueron claras y directas, pero estas consiguieron extrañamente calmar a la población._

 _Ya lo habéis oído, mis señores._

 _Espero estar aquí con ustedes dentro de unos días para escribir otra noticia._

 _Páginas relacionadas:_

Página cuatro- ¿Y Harry Potter? Las preguntas de varios ciudadanos.

Página siete- Posibles consecuencias de la batalla. Eruditos responden.

Página nueve- Entrevista con Amelia Bones. Los aurores están listos.

El periódico había sido enviado gratuitamente como comunicado nocturno a toda familia mágica que se encontrara en el país.

Pero la noticia más reciente ponía los pelos de punta al ministro.

Fuga en masa de Azkaban- _De Samantha Cooper._

 _Hace unas horas, la prisión de Azkaban fue atacada por fuerzas oscuras, posiblemente lideradas por quien-vosotros-sabéis._

 _La lista de personas que han huido de la prisión es la siguiente:_

 _Bellatrix Lestrange._

 _Rodolphus Lestrange._

 _Rabastan Lestrange._

 _Antonin Dolohov._

 _Augustus Rookwood._

 _Aurora Rookwood._

 _Mulciber._

 _Travers._

 _Durben Greengrass._

 _Arthur Davis._

Sirius Black golpeó con fuerza la mesa, asustando a algunos aurores de confianza que estaban con Cornelius.

-Mierda.

Otros titulares era:

Sirius Black inocente. Peter Pettigrew vivo.

Lucius Malfoy y otros empleados del ministerio desaparecidos.

¿Ha huido Harry Potter?

Evacuaciones iniciadas por todo el país.

Todo tenía muy mal aspecto. El pánico estaba apoderándose de la población y los seguidores más poderosos del señor tenebroso habían sido liberados.

Lo peor era la sensación que tenía de que en horas podría estar muerto. Puede que fuera el ministro, pero hacía años que no tenía un duelo, y no había necesitado la magia de refurzo desde el final de la primera guerra.

Mordiéndose el labio, el ministro siguió el ejemplo del ex convicto y dio un golpe en la mesa.

-¿Podría alguien pasarme el whisky de fuego, por favor?- Pidió con lentitud.

-Tome, señor ministro- le sirvió Remus Lupin, quien también parecía estar preocupado, su palidez siendo incluso más notable de lo habitual.

Percy Weasley entró en la cocina de Grimmauld Place jadeando. Sus preocupados padres se acercaron a él preocupados pero el tercer hijo Weasley empezó a hablar antes de que empezaran ellos.

-¡Siento interrumpir!- Gritó este- ¡tenemos un problema muy grave, profesor Dumbledore!

El anciano, que había permanecido varios minutos en completo silencio, miró al que hace pocos años fue un alumno en su colegio.

-¿Qué ocurre, señor Weasley?

-Según varios de nuestros exploradores, un gran cúmulo de magia oscura se está acumulando en el interior del antiguo castillo de los Einzbern. Por ahora parece que no se está extendiendo, pero me han informado de que es la energía mágica más potente que han sentido en todas sus vidas.

-Falta poco para que comience...- Murmuró Dumbledore para luego levantarse de su silla y mirar a todas las personas presentes en la sala- es el momento de que nos estacionemos en el bosque... No pido a ninguno de vosotros que peleéis. Quien desee huir, es ahora libre de hacerlo.

Nadie dijo nada. Todos se dispusieron a salir de la sala cuando una chica entró.

-No penséis que vais a ir sin mí- la chica que él había sido informado que era Rin Tohsaka entró en la habitación.

-¡No lo vas a hacer!- Interrumpió la señora Weasley con firmeza- eres una niña que ni siquiera se ha graduado, no hay manera de que te dejemos pelear.

Cornelius tuvo ganas de darse un golpe en la cara. Había oído los rumores de que la mujer de Arthur era sobreprotectora con cualquier menor de edad, y claramente no había dicho eso en un mal sentido... Pero lo podría haber dicho _mucho_ mejor. Prueba de ello fue la vasija que explotó detrás de ellos por culpa de magia accidental.

Y eso consiguió que la antigua señora de la casa Black empezara a gritar... Otra vez.

-He participado en esta guerra desde el inicio. No pienso dejar las cosas a medio hacer- soltó en un tono que, para su sorpresa, estaba lleno de emociones- mi padre me estuvo preparando desde poco después de mi nacimiento hasta su prematura muerte para participar y ganar esta guerra en caso de que fallara... Y tampoco nos podemos olvidar de Potter, quien es más joven que yo y sin duda peleará.

Sirius se colocó delante del grupo.

-Mira... Sé lo que estás intentando decir, pero lo que vamos a hacer es básicamente una misión suicida- gran parte de las personas ahí presentes desviaron sus miradas- así que habló en nombre de todos cuando te digo que vayas arriba con los demás y que duermas hasta el amanecer... Y creeme cuando te digo que preferiría que mi ahijado no pelease, pero hey... Quizás manda a su servant mientras que él se queda escondido.

Remus suspiró.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que eso no va a pasar, Sirius... Y Rin, ¿estás entonces decidida a venir a la batalla?- La joven asintió- muy bien, entonces ven- más quejas iban a surgir, pero Remus les lanzó una mirada feroz- no podemos estar perdiendo el tiempo de esta manera. Sí está menos cualificada, entonces solo tendremos que protegerla lo máximo que podamos.

Medio minuto más tarde, todos los adultos más Rin se aparecieron en las afueras del bosque de los Einzbern, empezando a caminar inmediatamente hacia las entrañas del bosque.

Tonks tuvo un escalofrío y sus cabellos se tornaron de un color oscuro.

-Esto es energía oscura potente- podía sentirlo. Todos podían sentirlo. Esa energía maligna era más potente que cualquier otra cosa que hubieran sentido anteriormente.

No solo era eso, no... El bosque de por sí desprendía una sensación de que algo malo iba a ocurrir. Ninguna planta parecía haber crecido en décadas y los únicos animales que veían parecían estar en guardia, esperando a cualquiera de sus acciones para atacar.

-¡Profesor Dumbledore, ministro!- Empezaron a gritar las personas que ya estaban acampando en la zona, rodeándoles y comenzando a hacerles preguntas desordenadamente.

Pero antes de que pudieran continuar, la fuerza oscura pareció explotar, tirando a todas y cada una de las personas congregadas al suelo.

Unos pocos segundos pasaron, el único sonido siendo el de los voluntarios apareciéndose en la zona.

De repente, la risa de una mujer se empezó a escuchar, esta cada vez acercándose más.

-Preparad las varitas- ordenó Amelia Bones con firmeza.

Y así se hizo, pero la carcajada siguió avanzando.

De repente, esta terminó. Pero solo cuando _esa_ mujer salió de entre las sombras.

Pelo rizoso y largo, de color negro como la noche. Uniforme de mortífago.

Una mirada llena de locura.

-Oh... Veo que me echabais de menos- comentó esta con una sonrisa- ¡qué bien! Esta será una reunión fantástica.

-Es... Es... ¡ES BELLATRIX LESTRANGE!- Gritó un agente del ministerio.

Oh, no... Era mucho peor.

Detrás de la lunática, decenas y decenas de mortífagos aparecieron.

- _Expulso-_ pronunció Dumbledore con claridad, apuntando a Bellatrix.

Y la batalla comenzó.

Los mortífagos se movieron a lo que parecía ser una velocidad supersónica, colocándose delante de la resistencia en un instante.

Pero Bellatrix se quedó quieta, usando un solo _Protego_ no verbal para bloquear el ataque de Dumbledore.

Eso era imposible.

Dumbledore había utilizado ese conjuro a su más alto poder. Eso viniendo de alguien tan poderoso como el director de Hogwarts debería haber acabado con ella en un instante.

Fue entonces cuando Albus lo comprendió.

Estaban usando magia de refuerzo, pero no la normal... Sino la de un servant.

-¡Formad grupos, no os enfrentéis a ellos en duelos uno contra uno!- Rugió el profesor, utilizando _Sonorus_ para que toda persona en el lugar lo escuchara.

Sirius dio una voltereta para evitar un _desmaius_ de Travers para luego tratar de contraatacar con un _petríficus totalus_ , hechizo el cual fue evadido con facilidad, el mortífago utilizando sus piernas reforzadas para llegar delante de Sirius en un solo instante.

- _¡AVADA KEDA-!-_ Pero no pudo completar la maldición, pues tuvo que dar un salto hacia atrás para no ser golpeado por un ataque de Remus, quien se colocó junto al otro merodeador.

Se lanzaron el uno al otro miradas de entendimiento y empezaron a lanzar juntos hechizo reforzado tras otro a Travers, quien empezó a bloquearlos uno por uno con gran habilidad.

El mortífago sonrió cuando una rata pasó entre sus piernas y se colocó a un lado.

Y transformándose en Peter Pettigrew, este lanzó una ráfaga de maldiciones a los dos antiguos merodeadores.

Remus se tiró a la izquierda, mientras que Sirius lo hizo para el otro lado... Justo al lado en el que se encontraba el traidor.

-Vaya, vaya...- El corazón de Sirius pareció detenerse al escuchar la voz de su antiguo amigo- parece que tu vida está ahora en manos del idiota, inofensivo de Pettigrew...

-Peter, razona un poco por-

-¡CÁLLATE, REMUS!- Interrumpió colagusano para luego apuntar su varita al cuerpo indefenso de Sirius.

Black movió su varita con rapidez, tratando de atacar a Peter, pero este solo pateó su brazo con fuerza, tirando su varita a la hierba y dejando su brazo mal herido por la patada reforzada.

-¡ESTE ES TU FI-!

Y Tonks le dio un puñetazo en la cara, lanzándole contra el suelo.

-Había querido hacer eso desde hace mucho tiempo.

Pero no tuvieron más tiempo para hablar. Los hechizos no se habían detenido mientras hablaban, al fin y al cabo.

De la varita de Mulciber salió una especie de látigo de fuego que trató de golpear a Molly, quien utilizó _ascendio_ para saltar por encima de este y luego atacar con un _desmaius._

Pero no sirvió de nada. Mulciber bloqueó el ataque con un solo _protego_.

Con sus labios temblando, la señora Weasley empezó a gritar:

- _¡Expulso! ¡Desmaius! ¡expelliarmus! ¡impedimenta! ¡locomotor mortis! ¡petríficus totalus!-_ pero nada que utilizó fue capaz de hacer un solo rasguño al mortífago, quien empezó a caminar hacia ella.

Los demás de su grupo estaban en el suelo. El si estaban muertos o tan solo incapacitados era algo sobre lo que Molly no tenía la mínima idea.

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir avanzando, un ataque vino hacia él. Percy Weasley se había unido a la batalla.

-¡No toques a mi madre!- Tenía una herida en la cabeza, sangre brotando de esta, pero no parecía que se fuera a desplomar en ningún momento.

Empezó a lanzar hechizo tras hechizo, pero tras ver que nada funcionaba, salió corriendo hacia el enemigo.

-¡AAAHHHH!- Con un grito de guerra, Percy trato de darle un puñetazo, solo para ser recompensado con una patada en el estómago que le obligó a desplomarse en el suelo, gritando de dolor.

-¡PERCY!- Gritó la señora Weasley, acercándose a Mulciber, quien le lanzó un _petríficus totalus._

-No... Tú vas a ver esto.

Colocó su mano por encima del cuerpo de su hijo, preparado para arrancarle el corazón.

Pero Charlie y Bill se unieron a la batalla.

-¿Más Weasleys?- Preguntó Mulciber enojado mientras bloqueaba con facilidad los hechizos de los dos.

Y se olvido de que Percy seguía ahí.

-¡HAH!- Moviendo su varita con fuerza, el oficial del ministerio le asestó un golpe crítico en la rodilla, obligando al mortífago a caer al suelo para que los dos hijos mayores acabaran con él.

Rin dio brinco tras brinco por el campo de batalla, evitando hechizo tras hechizo de su adversario.

- _¡Gandr!-_ La maldición creada por la familia Tohsaka fue lanzada a Lucius Malfoy quien, la evitó moviendo su cabeza con rapidez, contraatacando con un simple _Locomotor Mortis,_ tirando a Rin al suelo.

Pero no se había acabado todo para ella todavía.

Había muchas maneras de utilizar la magia. Sin varita, con varita, con bastón... Pero los Tohsaka (y en menor parte los Edelfelt) tenían un método muy peculiar.

Rin sacó una gema de su bolsillo y se preparó para lanzársela a Malfoy.

- _¡Expelliarmus!-_ Pero alguien atacó a Lucius antes que ella.

-Arthur...- Comentó entretenido Lucius- si enserio crees que un mago de tu categoría puede enfrentarse a mí, debes estar más loco de lo que pensaba.

En dos simples segundos, Malfoy se coloco detrás del señor Weasley, preparado para acabar con él.

Pero Rin no dejaría eso.

Había ido ella sola a enfrentarse a Malfoy por lo que le había hecho a Archer.

No dejaría que nadie más muriera a las manos de alguien como él.

Tohsaka lanzó una de sus joyas contra Lucius, esta creando un aura alrededor del mortífago, forzando a este al suelo.

Seguidamente, Rin utilizó _wingardium leviosa_ con toda su fuerza para lanzar un árbol a Malfoy con la intención de aplastarle.

-¡Señor Weasley, apártese!- Este se apareció junto a ella, evitando el tronco.

- _Incendio-_ con todas sus fueras, Malfoy movió su varita y quemó el árbol entero, murmurando a continuación unas palabras que ninguno de los dos pudieron escuchar.

Y el fuego se separó del árbol, formando cinco serpientes gigantes.

-¡Es fuego maligno!- Gritó Rin, utilizando todas sus fuerzas para utilizar _Aquamenti_ y evitar que una les incinerara vivos.

El pánico se extendió entre la resistencia.

Estaban siendo completamente dominados, los mortífagos caídos volviendo a la pelea segundos después de ser derrotados.

Parecía que la batalla no tendría fin.

Y la energía oscura se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

-Todos detrás mío- dijo Dumbledore- _protego máxima._

Las llamas de magia oscura fueron bloqueadas por el escudo de Dumbledore, pero estas no parecía que fueran a parar.

Golpe tras golpe, el escudo del director se hacía cada vez más débil mientras los mortífagos reían.

Y cuando toda la esperanza parecía haberse perdido...

Una chica en armadura cortó con su espada dorada las llamas.

Tres segundos después, Harry Potter salió de entre los árboles.

-Ve, Saber- el servant salió corriendo hacia los enemigos, quienes empezaron a lanzarla maldición tras maldición.

Ninguna fue efectiva.

Movió la espada con furia solo una vez, generando una ráfaga de viento que tiró a todos los mortífagos al suelo.

-Tenemos que apresurarnos, Harry- comentó el servant mientras ojeaba a todo mortífago que trataba de levantarse, claramente preparada para acabar con ellos- la energía de todos los males parece que se fuera a desbordar en cualquier momento.

Apareciéndose junto a ellos, Dumbledore colocó su mano en el hombro de Harry.

-Id- no había mensaje oculto en aquellas palabras.

Solo le quedaba confiar en Harry.

Los mortífagos estaban increíblemente heridos, y si Saber conseguía matar a Caster, el refuerzo acabaría y la batalla acabaría a su favor.

Había muerto mucha gente. Mucha más de la que él hubiera querido.

Pobre Severus... No había regresado a él ni tampoco se encontraba con los mortífagos, por lo que Albus sabía perfectamente cuál había sido su destino.

Harry asintió y se dejó coger por Saber.

Y continuaron su camino al castillo de los Einzbern.

-Oh... No sabes lo que has hecho- dijo en una carcajada Bellatrix.

Pero Albus sí que lo sabía.

No solo dependían de que Saber derrotara a Caster, también Harry dependía de ellos para derrotar a Voldemort.

Pues si eran vencidos y los mortífagos llegaban como refuerzos... El elegido por la profecía estaría acabado.

Agarrando su varita con firmeza, Dumbledore lanzó el primer hechizo.

 **Guerra del Santo Grial**

Los dos habían llegado en el momento justo.

Literalmente, estaban discutiendo cuando podrían atacar cuando sintieron la energía de Angra Mainyu extenderse.

Si se hubiesen retrasado unos segundos más, probablemente Harry no hubiera vuelto a ver a ninguna persona encontrada en esa zona del bosque.

El sonido de hechizos y gritos habían cesado y la magia negra podía incluso olerse en el ambiente.

Y el castillo estaba delante de ellos, este rodeado por una especie de líquido gelatinoso que solo dejaba un camino posible.

Moviéndose con cuidado, Harry cogió una roca del camino y la tiró a la extraña sustancia.

La roca se derritió.

El mago tragó saliva.

-Parece que no podremos acercarnos a esa cosa- soltó el adolescente.

Saber asintió y los dos siguieron caminando.

Dolía mucho.

Dolía el saber que daba igual que ganaran o que perdiesen. Se separarían.

Uno de ellos iría a un lugar fuera del espacio y el tiempo.

Otro se quedaría en la tierra por el resto de su vida mortal.

Pero habían pasado por tantas cosas juntos que... Ninguno se atrevería a arruinar sus últimos momentos juntos con llantos.

Harry se planteó el huir, el escapar e intentar encontrar una solución para mantener a Saber con vida.

Esa idea murió joven. Él sabía perfectamente que no podría hacerle algo así a Arturia o así mismo, pues la batalla que tenían delante era una que tenían que librar.

Harry le cogió la mano y ella apretó con fuerza la suya.

Y entraron en el castillo.

Las paredes estaban destrozadas, el suelo igual, las escaleras caídas... Él no había visto el castillo de los Einzbern por dentro, pero estaba seguro de que no tenía que estar así.

Siguieron avanzando por el pasillo del medio, el rastró de magia oscura sirviéndoles de guía.

Había una barrera alrededor del castillo. Nadie se podría aparecer dentro mientras Caster siguiera vivo, por lo que los refuerzos no podrían llegar.

Todo dependería de su propia habilidad para ganar tiempo contra Riddle hasta que Saber consiguiera derrotar a Salazar Slytherin.

Por fin llegaron al centro de toda la oscuridad.

Harry tuvo, para ser honesto, ganas de vomitar.

La energía que desprendía era tan malvada, tan horripilante... Había visto y sentido muchas cosas, pero nunca antes había contemplado algo tan maléfico.

Ni los dementores ni Riddle se asemejaban.

De una especie de pozo gigante parecían surgir bultos que desprendían la extraña sustancia.

Sus observaciones del pozo fueron interrumpidas cuando Saber pareció teletransportarse a su izquierda, bloqueando con su espada sagrada un rayo purpura de Caster.

Un guerrero de negro salió de la oscuridad y atacó al monarca.

Harry lo entendió perfectamente.

Berserker podría haberle atacado, pero no lo había hecho porque quería separar a Saber de él.

Y el por qué deseó esa separación estaba delante suyo.

-Potter.

-Riddle.

Harry centró toda su atención en Tom Sorvolo Riddle, desenfocando automáticamente cualquier cosa que no fuera el enemigo que tenía delante y su varita. Ignorando el dolor que estaba sintiendo en la cicatriz, el adolescente estaba completamente tenso.

Si quería tener la más mínima posibilidad de vencer, debía ganar tiempo. Y la mejor manera sería forzando a su adversario a un _priori incantatem._

 _-¡Expelliarmus!-_ Lanzando el hechizo reforzado, Harry vio la reacción de Tom a este.

Solo movió la varita un poco, desviando el hechizo.

- _¡Impedimenta!-_ Otra vez fue bloqueado su ataque.

Y lo peor era que no dejaba de sonreír. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba intentando hacer y no se lo permitía.

Su plan inicial había sido ganar tiempo, pero en ese momento pareció que era Tom quien estaba ganándolo.

Reforzando todo su cuerpo, Harry empezó a mover su varita a velocidades sobrehumanas mientras lanzaba hechizo tras hechizo.

- _Protego-_ y con una sola palabra, sus intentos acabaron resultando inútiles.

No podía seguir así. Claramente estaba planeando algo y no le importaba perder el tiempo... Pero tampoco podía acercarse, pues acabaría muerto en un solo segundo.

- _¡Bombarda, bombarda!-_ Lanzó Harry dos veces el hechizo a ambos lados de Voldemort, quien se protegió, creándose una capa de polvo... Sin embargo, la intención de Harry no fue el intentar dañarle.

Solo tenía esa oportunidad. En caso de no servir, Harry se retiraría a su posición inicial lo más rápido posible.

Sus piernas fueron reforzadas al máximo y Harry corrió hacia Tom.

El mago recordó en su tercer año cuando Hermione le dio un puñetazo a Draco Malfoy.

Si los hechizos no funcionaban... Algo físico quizás podría servir.

El polvo desapareció, pero Riddle no tendría el tiempo necesario para reaccionar.

Y así fue. Un puñetazo golpeó a Lord Voldemort... Quien desapareció en un humo negro.

-¿Dónde estás?- Murmuró Harry mirando a su alrededor. El humo había desaparecido y el señor tenebroso había desaparecido por completo.

De pronto, un dolor de cabeza terrible golpeó a Harry.

Fue peor que cuando Tom utilizó _crucio_ en él... Fue peor que cuando su brazo fue atravesado por el colmillo del basilisco de la cámara.

Sentía como si la cabeza se le fuera a abrir en dos.

Saber estuvo junto a él en el momento en el que soltó el primer grito de intenso dolor.

-Harry, ¿qué te ocurre?- Caster y Berserker le habían dejado ir... Claramente algo estaba ocurriendo.

Los gritos de Harry cesaron.

 _Todo era oscuro, lo único que tenía delante era un espejo en el que solo estaba él, Harry Potter._

 _Y en un pestañeo, la figura de Lord Voldemort le sustituyó._

 _-Tú y yo somos iguales._

Harry tuvo un espasmo en el suelo.

 _La casa de los Dursleys estaba en llamas._

 _Vernon le estaba pidiendo auxilio desde la ventana, llorando de miedo._

 _Harry apretó su varita con fuerza y se dispuso a moverse cuando..._

 _-Tú hiciste esto- le susurró una voz al oído- el delincuente y loco de Potter... Desequilibrado e inútil. Un chico que jamás debería haber nacido... Un error que esconder en la alacena debajo la escalera... Quieres venganza, ¿no? Es el momento. Tómala._

 _El joven se quedo quieto mientras contempló la casa en la que se crio arder._

Harry apretó sus dientes con fuerza.

 _Tenía delante a Hannah Abbot, Terry Boot y Seamus Finnegan. Los tres estaban atados sin varita en el suelo, lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas sin parar._

 _-Nadie confía en ti ni te quiere de verdad- volvió a hablarle la voz- todos te idolotraron hasta que fue conveniente... No solo una vez. Tras perder los cincuenta puntos en primer año, por la cámara de los secretos en segundo, por el torneo de los tres magos en cuarto... No tienes a nadie en quien confiar. Solo traidores y oportunistas._

 _Los ojos de Harry empezaron a cambiar de color._

 _Sacó su varita y apuntó al chico de Ravenclaw._

 _-_ Avada kedavra- _fueron solo dos palabras, pero estas cumplieron su función._

 _Terry dejó de resistirse a sus ataduras._

-Heh... ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA!- Arturia se sorprendió al ver a su master reír de tal manera.

-...Qué te ha hecho, Harry.

El joven se quitó una lágrima que había brotado de la risa y abrió los ojos, causando que Saber agarrara su espada con más fuerza.

En vez de su tono verde esmeralda, esos ojos eran de un color rojo intenso.

El chico se levantó del suelo, Berserker y Caster posicionándose delante suyo, y dijo:

-Habéis perdido, Pendragon- Arturia se quedó quieta- no puedes atacarme, pues matarías a tu propio master, y no puedes vencer a Caster y Berserker... Y menos cuando yo estoy en control de la energía mágica que recibes.

Su poder disminuyó enormemente, forzando a Saber a esconder Excalibur en _invisible air._ Había dejado de recibir energía.

Estaba acabada si seguía así. Lo mucho que podría lograr sería un empate si utilizara toda su fuerza en un solo ataque con su Tesoro Heroico.

Pero eso mataría a su master.

 _"Harry. Sé que estás ahí, respóndeme"_

Tom soltó otra carcajada.

-No servirá de nada- miró a sus dos servants- atacadle.

Saber fue lanzada al aire por un fuerte espadazo de Berseker, solo pudiendo bloquea este con su espada gracias a su instinto, y seguidamente atacada por varios rayos de Caster.

Pudo ignorar los rayos. No estaban a un nivel que pudiera traspasar su resistencia mágica. Ni siquiera fueron tan fuertes como el _petríficus totalus_ que le lanzó hace varias noches.

Y como era de esperar, Godric Gryffindor salió detrás de los rayos, preparado para acabar con ella con un corte limpio.

Hubiera funcionado con un espadachín medio. Pero ella era muy superior a eso.

" _Harry, escúchame, por favor"_

Saber liberó un fuerte viento que lanzó al guerrero loco hacia el suelo.

Una ráfaga fue liberada de _invisible air_ en dirección a el servant pelirrojo, pero Caster se metió en medio y detuvo su ataque con un protego.

Su poder habían bajado enormemente. Ese ataque bajo el mando de Harry hubiera logrado penetrar esa barrera sin ninguna dificultad.

 **Servant Saber**

 **Master-Harry Potter.**

 **Nombre real-Arturia Pendragon**

 **Sexo-Femenino.**

 **Altura/Peso- 154 Cm/ 42 Kg**

 **Alineamiento- Legal bueno.**

 **Stats**

 **Fuerza-B**

 **Resistencia-C**

 **Agilidad-B**

 **Energía mágica-B**

 **Suerte-B**

 **Tesoro Heroico-A++**

 _"Tú eres más fuerte, Harry"_

-¿Aún no te rindes?- Preguntó retóricamente Riddle con una sonrisa. Después miró a Caster, quien asintió. Voldemort extendió su mano izquierda- por el poder de un conjuro de obediencia, suicída-

 _La oscuridad le envolvía._

 _Era demasiado grande. No había forma de que pudiera con algo así._

 _Agarrando sus rodillas, Harry cerró los ojos. Solo le quedaba esperar a que todo terminase._

 _-Ha... S... Hí... Me- una voz llegó a oídos de Harry, quien giró su cabeza con rapidez, buscando la fuente de sonido._

 _-Ry... Ame, p... Vor- el joven empezó a correr hacia el lugar del que venía el sonido._

 _-Tú eres más fuerte, Harry- esa voz era... Esa voz era..._

Tom Riddle soltó un grito.

 _Harry miró al espejo que tenía la imagen de Tom Riddle._

 _Y de un puñetazo, el cristal cayó al suelo._

 _Él nunca sería como Voldemort._

Llevándose la mano a la cabeza, Tom miró a Saber, quien se fijó que uno de sus ojos volvía a ser esmeralda.

 _La casa estaba en llamas._

 _-_ ¡Acuamenti!- _Utilizó Harry con su máximo poder el hechizo._

 _Puede que los Dursleys fueran odiosos, pero Harry jamás les desearía la muerte._

Un humo negro empezó a salir del cuerpo de Harry.

 _Su otro yo estaba apuntando su varita a Terry Boot._

 _-_ ¡Finite!- _El cuerpo de Harry se transformó en el de Tom Riddle-_ ¡reducto!

 _El hechizo del adolescente golpeó el pecho del mago oscuro, este último explotando._

 _Puede que fuera verdad el que no le creyeran, pero el pasado era el pasado. Nunca condenaría a nadie por tener errores. Errar es humano, al fin y al cabo._

Harry cayó al suelo y el humo salió del todo de él, formando el cuerpo de Voldemort, quien parecía malherido.

-¿No te lo dijo Caster?- Comenzó Harry mirando exclusivamente a Tom- no dejare que le hagáis daño a Arturia.

Tom miró a Harry con enfado y gritó:

- _¡Avada kedavra!_ \- El cuerpo de Harry fue lanzado por los aires junto a Saber.

Por un momento, la chica sintió una furia inmensa surgía en su interior, preparada para estallar y acabar con los tres enemigos que tenía delante.

Pero entonces vio que la mano de Harry aún seguía teniendo sus conjuros de obediencia.

 **Guerra del Santo Grial**

King's Cross.

Se encontraba en una estación de tren.

"Esto... Es muy extraño" Harry giró su cabeza, fijándose en todo el lugar.

Puede que tuviera un color diferente al normal pero estaba seguro de que se encontraba en King's Cross.

Lo último que recordaba era ser golpeado por la maldición asesina de Riddle.

-¿Es esto el cielo?- No había nadie. El lugar estaba desolado, sin ningún tren y sin la más mínima brisa- ¿o es el infierno?

...¿Quizás el trono de los héroes?

Sinceramente, el joven Potter no tenía la más mínima idea.

-Ni uno ni el otro- Harry se quedó completamente. El recordaba esa voz.

 _-¡A Harry no! ¡A Harry no! por favor... Haré cualquier cosa..._

Dos personas se acercaron a él.

Una de ellas era un hombre alto que portaba una amable sonrisa. Su aspecto era igual al de Harry si no tenías en cuenta sus ojos marrones.

 _-Eres la viva imagen de tu padre..._

Una de ellas era una mujer de estatura media, hermosa cara y pelirroja. Aunque lo que más destacaba de ella eran sus ojos.

 _-Excepto por tus ojos, por supuesto. Los ojos de tu madre._

Esas palabras que había oído una vez tras otra... Y Harry nunca creyó que se encontraría con dos personas que cumplieran esas características.

-Mamá, papá... ¡Mamá, papá!- Harry empezó a correr hacia ellos, pero antes de poder abrazarlos, el joven se quedó quieto en el aire.

-No vayas así en público, Harry- le riñó su madre, duplicando seguidamente la ropa de su padre y poniéndoselas a su hijo, quien se puso rojo al darse cuenta que estaba desnudo- ya está.

-Esa no ha sido una broma de buen gusto, Lily- comentó James moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado, aunque claramente le estaba entreteniendo los sucesos que acontecían- deberías dejarme a mí lo de las bromas.

Lily pareció algo indignada.

-James Potter... Si tú hubieras hecho la broma, probablemente Harry estaría ahora siendo golpeado por un pato de goma mágico, con cada golpe apareciéndosele una pieza de ropa- su madre dejó de mirar a su esposo y le abrazó- ha pasado tanto tiempo, Harry...

James hizo lo mismo que su mujer y abrazó con fuerza a su hijo, quien empezó a llorar con fuerza.

-Sshhhh, no pasa nada, tesoro- susurró Lily al oído de su hijo.

-E-Es solo que he querido conoceros desde hace t-tanto... T-Todo el mundo me hablaba de lo geniales que erais, pero yo no pude jamás verlo- la fuerza con la que se daban el abrazo se intensificó, tardando varios segundos en separarse.

El adolescente se secó las lágrimas y sonrió a sus padres.

-Entonces sí que estoy muerto... Por lo menos podré estar con vosotros al fin- sus padres se intercambiaron una triste mirada- ...¿Qué pasa?

James se acercó a él mientras revolvía su propio cabello con la mano.

-Mira Harry... Aún no estás muerto.

-¿¡Qué!?- Exclamó el joven- Riddle me lanzó la maldición asesina y la protección de mamá ya no servía. Es imposible que lo haya sobrevivido.

Lily se colocó a su lado y posó su mano en el hombro del chico.

-¿Por qué razón crees que puedes hablar lengua pársel, Harry? ¿Cómo puedes tener visiones de Voldemort?- Preguntó.

-Bueno... Saber me contó que cuando me Riddle me atacó, residuos de su magia oscura se colaron en mi cicatriz, pero no sabía nada más- contestó honestamente el chico.

-Ya me gustaría que solo fueran residuos de magia oscura- respondió con aparente rabia James- eso que tienes ahí no son simples residuos. Vuestra conexión fue formada por una magia prohibida que nunca debería haber existido.

Harry inconscientemente se llevó su mano a la cicatriz y presionó su dedo corazón contra esta.

-¿Recuerdas el diario de Voldemort?- El corazón del adolescente empezó a palpitar con más rapidez- ese diario fue impregnado por el alma de Tom Riddle. Y eso mismo le pasó a tu cicatriz.

Sin palabras.

Harry estaba sin palabras.

Una pieza de Riddle... ¿Vivía dentro de él?

Tenía ganas de vomitar, de negar las palabras de su padre.

Pero entonces, su madre movió su varita, revelando a su derecha un cuerpo extraño.

-¡AH!- Gritó Harry. Esa cosa... Era Voldemort, no había la menor duda. Pero estaba moribundo, con aspecto desnutrido y en las puertas de la muerte.

-Esa cosa fue el trozo de su alma que residía en ti- comentó Lily, dándole un nuevo abrazo.

-...¿Vivía?- Sus palabras fueron esperanzadoras.

James sonrió.

-Bueno, _avada kedavra_ es una maldición que extrae el alma del cuerpo. Y no solo era una la que residía en tu cuerpo así que... Digamos que Riddle cometió suicidio y por eso estás vivo- el adulto miró curioso a su esposa- ¿se podría llamar justicia irónica?

-...Es Justicia poética, James- respondió exasperada pero a la vez entretenida Lily.

-Lo que sea. Como la maldición técnicamente no sacó tu alma, aún sigues vivo- su padre observó la estación- ¿tu limbo es King's Cross? Huh... Yo me esperaba Hogwarts o la casa de los Weasleys, pero bueno.

Harry tenía ganas de quedarse ahí. De seguir hablando con sus padres todo el tiempo posible.

Eso era lo que le decía el cerebro y lo que él sabía que era el camino fácil.

Y el siempre seguiría a su corazón.

No dejaría a Saber sola hasta el final, no dejaría al mundo a su suerte.

Derrotaría a Voldemort. Ya tendría el suficiente tiempo para hablar con sus padres en el futuro cuando le llegara el momento. **(3)**

-¿Cómo puedo volver?- Lily señaló a una pared y Harry sonrió.

Los dos padres cogieron de los hombros a su hijo mientras pasarón por esta, entrando en el andén nueve y tres cuartos.

-Solo tendrás que coger un tren.

El joven les dio un último abrazo y se subió al expreso de Hogwarts.

E inspirando profundamente, el joven cerró los ojos.

Estaba preparado.

 **Guerra del Santo Grial**

Sintió su cuerpo contra el destruido suelo del castillo de los Einzberns.

Harry pudo escuchar el sonido de espadazos y hechizos desde su derecha e hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

Se levantó, abrió los ojos y le lanzó un _confringo_ a Riddle.

Este se encontraba contemplando el núcleo de oscuridad del que nacería Angra Mainyu cuando escuchó un hechizo venir hacia él.

Se giró con rapidez y lo desvió, este chocando contra la sustancia generada por el Grial, esta saltando.

Y su sangre se heló al ver a la persona que tenía delante.

-Harry Potter- dos de los servants que estaban pelando se quedaron tiesos, estos siendo Caster y Saber.

"Está bien" fue lo primero que pensó Harry.

Pero el joven no tuvo más tiempo para pensar, pues Tom movió la varita y el joven tuvo que usar magia de refuerzo para evitar las explosiones que Riddle causó.

Una vez el joven llegó a una zona de escaleras, Saber se posicionó junto a él.

-Harry, ¿cuál es el plan?- El chico Potter observó todo a su alrededor, hasta al final fijarse en cierto sitio del piso superior.

-Retén a Berserker y Caster, yo me encargaré de Riddle- seguido a sus palabras, Tom lanzó una maldición desconocida a Harry, quien la desvió con gran dificultad gracias a _protego,_ Saber saliendo con velocidad hacia los dos servants inmediatamente después, confiando completamente en él.

Y el joven empezó a correr se reforzó las piernas para subir lo más rápidamente posible las escaleras.

Una vez llegó a arriba del todo, el chico se tiró a su izquierda, evitando un hechizo que destrozó la pared que golpeó por completo.

"Venga, tengo que seguir" reforzando más su cuerpo, el chico empezó a correr por el que era ahora un extenso pasillo.

De detrás suyo, una masa de humo negro en el que se había transformado Riddle empezó a seguirle a altas velocidades.

- _Depulso-_ Harry le tiró una estatua de oro puro al humo de lleno, ralentizándolo un poco- _wingardium leviosa, confringo-_ el niño que vivió le lanzó un mueble a Voldemort e hizo explotar el techo, cayéndole encima a su rival.

No había manera de que pudiera superar a alguien como lord Voldemort en velocidad, por lo que su única opción era ralentizarlo de cualquier manera posible.

Llegando a unas nuevas escaleras, Harry empezó a subierlas cuando escuchó unos pasos detrás suyo.

- _¡Expelliarmus!_

 _-Avada kedavra._

Los dos hechizos colisionaron, formandose _piori incantatem._

Pero esa vez Tom Riddle no se asustó o le subestimó. El mago oscuro utilizó toda su fuerza mágica para forzar su maldición a avanzar hacia Harry.

Los espíritus no saldrían a tiempo y la recomfortante canción de fénix que escuchó la última vez no le estaba ayudando.

Un siseo se acercó por su espalda y Harry se giró para ver a una reconocible serpiente dirigiéndose a él.

El joven alternó entre mirar a Riddle y a Nagini por unos segundos hasta decidir romper el _piori incantatem,_ desviando los hechizos al techo, que se desmoronó entre ellos.

Seguidamente, Nagini se avalanzó a morderle.

Siguiendo sus instintos, Harry trató de darle una patado a la serpiente.

Pero esta se enroscó alrededor de su pierna, preparada para clavarle sus colmillos.

"¡Eso es!"

- _Accio colmillos-_ fue un intento desesperado y tuvo que usar el encantamiento a su máxima potencia (gastando muchísima energía mágica), pero los colmillos salieron volando de la boca de la serpiente hacia el joven quien movió su cuerpo a la derecha con rapidez para lanzar seguidamente- _wingardium leviosa._

El chico desenroscó a la serpiente de su pierna y la lanzó contra los escombros, empezando a correr inmediatamente después.

Un piso más.

Consiguió subir un piso más hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

Riddle había desaparecido.

Solo le quedaba llegar a la habitación del final de ese pasillo para conseguirlo, pero el señor tenebroso ya no parecía estar por ahí.

-oriéntame _Tom Riddle._

Su varita señaló detrás suyo.

Harry reforzó su cuerpo y se tiró a la puerta de la derecha, tirándola abajo y evitando el bombarda que destruyó toda la zona en la que antes se hallaba.

- _¡Confringo!-_ Harry destruyó la pared de la habitación en la que se encontraba y siguió a la siguiente, de la cual salió por la puerta y siguió corriendo hacia el final.

Pero Tom Sorvolo Riddle no era el mago oscuro más poderoso del siglo veinte por ninguna razón.

Hechizo tras hechizo fue lanzado a Harry, quien lo único que podía hacer era correr y bloquear lo máximo posible.

Un _diffindo_ le hizo sangrar el brazo.

Veinte metros.

Un _bombarda_ destruyó toda la habitación a su derecha.

Diez metros.

Un _confringo_ tiró abajo el techo encima de Harry, quien tuvo que usar _protego_ como paraguas contra los escombros.

Cinco metros.

Un armario fue lanzado contra él, Harry teniendo que destruirlo por completo con un _confringo_ para no ser aplastado.

Un metro.

- _¡Alohomora!-_ Harry abrió última puerta del pasillo y se metió dentro con rapidez.

Y toda la habitación pareció explotar.

Las paredes habían sido derruidas y un gran trozo de mármol cortó un poco la rodilla de Harry.

Aún así, el joven se levantó y vio el paisaje de abajo.

Ahí abajo estaba Saber pelando contra dos servants.

Pero no pudo pensar más, pues Tom le dio un puñetazo y le tiró al suelo.

-¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Cómo pudiste sobrevivir una vez más!?- preguntó furioso.

-Heh... ¿El mago más oscuro del siglo no sabe algo así?- Preguntó Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.

Y, claro, esto fue recompensado con dolor.

- _¡Crucio!_ \- Harry empezó a gritar de agonía- _¡crucio! ¡Crucio! ¡crucio! ¡crucio!_

Lo que sentía era inigualable, pero tenía que resistir un poco más.

Un poco más...

Un poco más...

El señor tenebroso paró y Harry se volvió a levantar a duras pensas.

-Acabemos esto... Como lo empezamos, Riddle- Harry le cogió del cuello y se tiró junto a él a la sala del Grial.

Voldemort gritó, intentando convertirse en humo para evitar el ataque.

Pero le quedaba muy poco energía mágica, por lo que no pudo manejar muy bien y los dos, Harry y él, cayeron con fuerza en el suelo en el lado de sus respectivos servants.

El adolescente sonrió a Arturia. Ella estaba en un mejor estado que él, pero eso era parte del plan.

-Por el poder de mi último conjuro de obediencia... ¡Saber, usa tu Tesoro Heroico a su máxima potencia para destruir el Grial con Riddle y sus servants!

Harry sintió como era drenado de su energía mágica para que Arturia pudiera usar su Tesoro Heroico.

La espada dorada fue liberada otra vez y Arturia la alzó.

La espada sagrada más fuerte de todas.

La espada que portaba todas las esperanzas y los deseos de la humanidad.

La espada que representaba a la victoria. Una victoria asegurada.

Arturia cerró los ojos para concentrarse y luego los abrió.

Sabía perfectamente lo que su master había tramado.

Le había dejado a ella debilitar a Caster y Berserker al máximo para que no pudieran esquivar su ataque.

Y él se dedicó a hacerle gastar a Thomas la máxima energía máxima posible para que, en el momento de que utilizara su Tesoro Heroico, no pudiera aparecerse.

Había crecido tanto...

-¡EX...!- Su espada desprendió un brillo cegador- ¡CALIBURRRR!

Un rayo de luz salió de su espada dirigido al Grial y a los tres enemigos.

Godric Gryffindor.

 _Un hombre de veintisiete años golpeó con su puño su escritorio, partiéndolo en dos mientras lloraba a lágrima viva._

 _-Joder... Salazar, ¿por qué...?- Le había fallado a su amigo._

 _Le prometió que le salvaría, que no dejaría que hiciera algo que luego lamentaría._

 _Pero solo le proporcionó la muerte._

 _¿Él era el fundador de la casa de la valentía y el honor? Porque se sentía como un miserable cobarde._

 _Alguien llamó a su puerta._

 _-¡Entrad!- Gritó mientras trataba de recomponerse._

 _La puerta cayó abajo y una mujer le abrazó._

 _Era una pelirroja de ojos cálidos que él conocía muy bien._

 _-¡Oh, Godric...! Las nuevas de la batalla entre tú y Salazar me llegaron hace poco- Helga Hufflepuff le abrazó con fuerza._

 _Y el hombre rompió a llorar._

 _-¡Es mi culpa!- No paraba de gritar._

 _-No pasa nada...-No paró de consolarle Helga._

Su locura se desvaneció en sus últimos momentos antes de desaparecer.

El segundo enemigo fue Salazar Slytherin.

 _-¡Papá!- Gritó un niño de melena plateada a su padre mientras se acercaba a su padre- ¡mira lo que puedo hacer!_

 _El chico movió su dedo de manera circular, formando un aro de fuego._

 _El cual fue extinguido con rapidez por su padre._

 _-Nada de magia en casa._

 _-Oh, pero papá..._

 _-He dicho que nada- la mirada penetrante de su padre incitó al chico a cayarse. Una serpiente se acarco a su padre, quien la susurró algo y fue siseado en respuesta- hemos tenido suerte. Ningún muggle ha visto nada._

 _Salazar soltó un suspiro._

 _-¿Qué más nos da si nos ven? Solo tendremos que evitar que se lo diga a más muggles._

 _Su padre le lanzó una mirada severa._

 _-¿Has oído lo que le pasó a la señora Finnegan?- El hijo negó con la cabeza y su padre continuó- es solo que... Puede que en el futuro pasen cosas desagradables hijo, pero júrame que nunca usaras magia delante de muggles._

 _-¿Y si la uso qué?- Preguntó reveldemente el niño de pelo plateado._

 _-...En tal caso, prométeme que nunca te olvidarás de que siempre te he querido y que todo irá a mejor._

Salazar empezó a llorar. Meses después, él utilizó magia delante de muggles, quienes le apresaron y estuvieron a punto de ejecutar.

Solo pudo salvarse gracias a su padre, quien se sacrificó por él.

Slytherin desapareció con la primera sonrisa honesta que había tenido en años.

Y el último enemigo, Tom Riddle...

 _Ese castillo... Era inmenso._

 _Las vistas eran mejores que cualquier cosa que jamás hubiera visto._

 _Con mucho cuidado de no caerse al lago, el joven Riddle se levantó de la barca en la que iba solo y miró con gran atención las luces que desprendía el castillo, como si estuviera hipnotizado._

 _Su nuevo hogar._

 _El lugar seguro fuera del orfanato._

 _Siempre había sabido cuándo los adultos estaban descontentos con él, por lo que no tardó en entender que quizás no había hecho la mejor primera impresión al profesor Dumbledore._

 _Pero eso no volvería a pasar._

 _Tenía una oportunidad de oro. Una oportunidad de aprender a utilizar ese poder suyo del que siempre se había enorgullecido._

 _Y no la iba a desaprovechar._

 _Una sonrisa apareció en los labios del joven Riddle._

 _-Genial._

...Por primera vez en décadas, se arrepintió.

Había pocas formas de destruir un Horrocrux. Fuego maligno, veneno de basilisco, maldición asesina del creador...

Y el arrepentimiento del creador.

Un anillo en una vieja cabaña desprendió un aura oscura, volviendo a la normalidad unos segundos después.

Una copa dentro de una cámara de Gingotts empezó a moverse descontroladamente hasta, literalmente, explotar.

Una diadema en la sala de los menesteres de Hogwarts se partió en dos.

Un guardapelo en cierta casa de Grimmauld Place explotó repentinamente, asustando a los adolescentes que aún seguían esperando a que volvieran los adultos de la batalla.

Una serpiente en el castillo de los Einzbern se convirtió poco a poco en polvo.

Una vez se destruyeron todos, Lord Vold- no.

Tom Riddle murió en paz.

 **Guerra del Santo Grial**

Harry estaba embobado. Era la primera vez que veía (que pudiera recordar con claridad) el Tesoro Heroico de Saber.

Y había sido algo de otro mundo.

Pero el joven no tardó en fijarse en Arturia...

Específicamente en su cuerpo, el cual se estaba desvaneciéndose.

Harry se prometió no llorar...

Pero rompió esa promesa.

-Arturia... Arturia...

La chica le levantó con suavidad el mentón y lo besó.

Fue un beso corto, pero fue suficientemente para expresar el amor que se tenían el uno al otro.

-Te quiero más que a nada... Gracias Harry... Por todo.

Y la chica despareció en partículas doradas, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Harry se desplomó en sus rodillas justo cuando empezaron a aparecerse los supervivientes de la resistencia en el lugar, claramente atraídos por el rayo de luz que se alzó en el cielo.

El ataque de Arturia...

Sirius se acercó a su ahijado, quien lloró con más fuerza.

 **N/A Solo queda un epílogo...**

 **(1)-** Lema de Hogwarts.

 **(2)-** Del CD drama de Saber-Jardín de Avalon

 **(3)-** Los registros de Akasha tienen, valga la redundancia, un registro de todo lo ocurrido. Es el llamado origen. Aunque exista el ciclo de reencarnación, el limbo imitó en personalidad perfectamente a las personas que subconscientemente Harry quiso ver más que estuvieran muertas, estas siendo sus padres

 **Como estoy seguro de que alguien lo mencionará, esto es lo que pasaría si la batalla en el casillo hubiera sucedido el día anterior:**

 _-Di lo que quieras, pues esas palabras sin sentido no harán nada contra mí- el hombre empezó a reír- y una vez cumpla mi deseo, simplemente utilizaré trasladores para mover a las personas que decidan seguirme como líder a otro país mientras que los Counter Guardians acaban con Avenger... Muy bien, ahora que os he contado mi plan, ¿qué haréis? ¿Me atacaréis o huiréis?_

 _Voldemort iba a cumplir su palabra y dejarles ir si así lo deseaban._

 _Pero si se marchaban... ¿No sería eso básicamente decir que ya habían perdido?_

 _"Yo... Yo..." Tragando saliva,_ Harry tomó su decisión.

Él no tenía la más mínima posibilidad de vencer a Riddle, y menos en las circunstancias en las que se encontraba.

No iba a huir, pues si resultaba ser una trampa, todo se acabaría.

Y por tanto, deberían hacer el primer ataque para vencer.

-¡Saber, tu Tesoro Heroico!- Chilló Harry, el espíritu heroico respondiendo liberando _invisible air_ y preparando su espada dorada.

Tom Riddle abrió sus ojos como platos. No se esperaba que Potter decidiera un plan así. Era suicida atacarlo y las posibilidades de que hiciera algo así eran prácticamente nulas.

Pero Harry Potter siempre iba en contra de lo habitual.

Antes de que pudiera mandarle cualquier cosa a Berserker, Saber gritó:

-¡EXCALIBUR!- Un rayo de luz le tomó por sorpresa y le envolvió completamente, acabando con él y su servant.

 _Pum pum._

El corazón de Harry empezó a latir con rapidez.

 _Pum pum pum pum._

Su visión se empezó a tornar de un color rojizo.

 _PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM._

Un dolor de cabeza terrible le azotó, pero no pudo gritar, pues se sentía como si su lengua hubiese desaparecido.

 _PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM_

Riddle había muerto. Había desaparecido... Entonces, ¿qué le estaba ocurriendo?

 _Dolor, dolor, dolor dolor, ¡dolor! ¡Dolor! ¡dolor! ¡dolor! ¡dolor! ¡DOLOR! ¡DOLOR! ¡DOLOR! ¡DOLOR! ¡DOLOR!_

Arturia observó desesperada como su master desaparecía poco a poco de una manera agonizante.

 **Bad END.**

 _¿Quieres visitar la clase de Sirius y Remus-sensei?_

 _Sí- No_

 **Excalibur=Vuelven los recuerdos.**

 **Vuelven los recuerdos=Voldemort se arrepiente.**

 **Voldemort se arrepiente=Los Horrocruxes son destruidos.**

 **Los Horrocruxes son destruidos=Harry (Horrocrux) muere.**


	4. La continuación del sueño

Desde que sacó la espada de la piedra, la amable joven siempre estuvo sola.

¿Fue por el haber sacado la espada? ¿Fue por ser el rey perfecto? ¿fue por el odio e insultos de sus súbditos que estos no se atrevían a decirla? ¿quizás fue su destino por ser literalmente parte dragón?

Nadie lo supo. Ni Merlín conoció la verdad.

Lo único que él sabía era que lo estropeó todo.

La chica había sido criada desde joven para ser el rey perfecto. Días enteros practicando con la espada sin parar y noches en las que entrenaba para su futuro puesto en sueños con él. Cualquiera podría decir que no descansaba en ningún momento.

Él y Uther trataron de salvar al país haciendo artificialmente a un rey parte dragón y parte humano, el rey más fuerte que defendería Gran Bretaña de los invasores. Uther tuvo un bebé en un matrimonio sin amor con la esposa elegida para llevar al futuro monarca, al que modificaron.

Y ahí estuvo su error.

Solo un humano puede entender a un humano. Y por lo tanto, Arturia no podía entender los sentimientos humanos.

Era el rey imbatido e inmortal, portador de la espada sagrada Excalibur y la lanza sagrada Rhongominiad. Era el monarca que conocía gran cantidad de estrategias económicas y políticas para ayudar al país.

El rey perfecto. Demasiado perfecto.

El único objetivo y sueño que tenía Arturia era llevar a Gran Bretaña a la salvación. En ningún momento tuvo ningún pensamiento egoísta. Incluso tras escuchar del Santo Grial, solo trató de conseguirlo para que las tierras de su reino pudieran ser idóneas.

Ningún deseo de avaricia ni codicia. Todo para el país.

Pero a la edad de treinta y cinco años, tras volver a su hogar tras una gran multitud de batallas, la última batalla de Arturia tuvo lugar.

En la batalla de Camlann, específicamente en la pelea final contra Mordred, el rey no solo perdió un ojo.

Su reino destrozado y soldados muertos estaban delante suyo.

Esa fue la única vez que el solitario monarca lloró.

Bevidere llevó a su mentalmente destrozado rey a un bosque donde este último podría sanarse.

Pero no lo hizo, y como última orden, Arturia pidió a su caballero que echara la espada Excalibur al lago para señalizar su fracaso.

Y cuando se aseguró de que Bevidere hubiera cumplido su orden, el rey murió y se fue a Avalon.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo podía salvar Gran Bretaña?

Arturia se sentía miserable. Su único deseo era salvar su reino.

Entonces escuchó la llamada del Santo Grial.

Y sonrió.

La primera vez que la llamó, los resultados fueron nefastos. No pudo salvar su reino, malgastando la que probablemente sería su única oportunidad.

Pero la segunda vez...

El re- No. Arturia encontró algo más bello que cualquier cosa que jamás hubiera visto.

Encontró el amor.

Sabía que las probabilidades de que se volvieran a ver eran mínimas. Pues la persona que amaba no podría entrar en el reino de Avalon por sí solo, ya que solo a aquellos completamente libres de cualquier pecado les era permitido la entrada.

Pero la joven seguiría esperando. Esperando eternamente.

Pues confiaba en que Harry lo conseguiría.

 **Jardín de Avalon**

Harry entró en silencio al despacho de Dumbledore, ni siquiera molestándose a saludar al anciano director.

-Buenos días, Harry- el profesor le ofreció su típico caramelo- ¿sorbete de limón?

El superviviente de la guerra negó con la cabeza y miró a Dumbledore a los ojos.

-¿Por qué me ha llamado, señor?- Preguntó en un tono bajo.

-Esta misma mañana, el ministro me ha concedido un permiso especial, y me gustaría que vinieras conmigo, Harry.

-Estoy en quinto año, profesor. ¿No sería mejor que me lo contara en algún otro momento para que no me perdiera clase? Al fin y al cabo, este es el año de los TIMOs- contestó Harry, pero Dumbledore simplemente le echó una mirada amigable y le ofreció su brazo, a lo que el mago suspiró- vale...

Los dos se aparecieron en uno de los callejones de Londres, no tardando en entrar al ministerio y coger varios caminos hasta llegar a...

-Ahh, el departamento de misterios- soltó Dumbledore mirando a su alrededor, observando todos los orbes que se encontraban en sus respectivas baldas- es curioso que un lugar que nos puede dar tantos conocimientos esté sellado al público, ¿cierto?

-...¿Son estas profecías?- Preguntó Harry mirando alrededor asombrado.

Dumbledore asintió y empezó a caminar, su estudiante siguiéndole de cerca hasta al final llegar delante de un orbe.

-Las profecías solo pueden ser sostenidas por las personas a las que se refieren, por lo que me temo que yo no podré entregartela, Harry.

"Eso significa que..." El joven se acercó y leyó la inscripción que tenía junto a ella.

 _CREADA POR MERLÍN._

 _REY ARTURO Y ¿?_

El corazón le empezó a ir a cien tras haber visto ese nombre. ¿Una profecía acerca de Saber? El joven tragó saliva y miró a Dumbledore, quien asintió.

Harry la cogió, y una voz le susurró al oído:

 _El solitario rey atado a su puesto,_

 _Siempre solo y jamás amado._

 _Más cuando logró conseguir lo que en el fondo de su corazón más deseaba,_

 _El destino procedió a quitarselo._

 _¡Ay, Arturo! Cuan triste te debes sentir._

 _Mas no te preocupes, ya que el rencuentro puede ocurrir._

 _Pues una vez por una eternidad espere el solitario_

 _Y el marcado por el destino jamás deje de perseguir,_

 _Podrán los dos reunirse en el paraíso donde el rey descansa al fin._

-S-Significa eso que yo puedo... ¿Puedo volver a ver a Saber?- Se preguntó a sí mismo Harry, con lágrimas de alegría brotando de sus ojos.

-Desde que deducí que tú eras la otra persona a la que estaba dirigida esta profecía, decidí que no debía entregártela- le interrumpió Dumbledore posándole una mano en el hombro- no quería que siempre estuvieras esperando algo que quizás jamás llegara... Ni siquiera sabía en un principio lo que decía la profecía, por lo que también podría ser algo que te podría destrozar... Lo mejor y lo quería era que te olvidaras de Saber y que vivieras una vida feliz.

-Pero eso jamás pasará- declaró Harry con firmeza mirando a Dumbledore a los ojos.

-Ya lo sé, por eso te permití cogerla- respondió asintiendo el anciano director- desde la guerra, no has sido tú mismo Harry, y todo el mundo lo sabe. Remus, Sirius, el señor Weasley, la señorita Granger, las señoritas Tohsaka...- Hablando de las Tohsaka, a Dumbledore le sorprendió cuando las dos decidieron ir a Hogwarts a estudiar, ya que Rin le tenía bastante rencor. Pero las dos estaban siendo estudiantes modelo de sus respectivas casas, Ravenclaw (Rin) y Hufflepuff (Sakura)- están preocupados por ti. Créeme cuando te digo que preferiría que dejaras atrás tus sentimientos por Saber, pero no tardé en darme cuenta que eso sería imposible... Y hablo con experiencia.

Los ojos de Harry se pusieron como platos.

-¿Experien-?- Harry se dio cuenta de quién hablaba- Grindelwald.

Albus asintió.

-Los dos éramos unos genios y los magos más poderosos de nuestra generación. Nos pasábamos tardes enteras hablando de cómo conseguir nuestros objetivos y al final... Acabé encontrando sentimientos que deseé no tener- Dumbledore parecía melancólico- entonces nos enteramos de la guerra del Santo Grial, y decidimos cuál sería nuestra estrategia desde el minuto cero. Yo invocaría a el rey Arturo con un catalizador, el cual mataría a todos los servants y al final moriría como sacrificio, y Gellert invocaría a Assassin, quien nos daría el Santo Grial... Y eso ocurrió. Gellert consiguió el Grial y deseó obtener un gran poder- el anciano se estaba poniendo cada vez más pálido- Después, él deseaba aún más fuerza y quiso que nos fueramos de viaje a conseguir unas reliquias mágicas muy poderosas... Pero mi hermano intentó hacerme entrar en razón, y un duelo empezó, el cual se cobró la vida de mi querida hermana, Ariana. Solo recuerdo una fuerza oscura que rodeó a Ariana... Y todo se acabó- Dumbledore empezó a llorar- tardé tiempo en pelear contra Gellert, demasiado tiempo... Tuvieron que pasar décadas para que decidiera enfrentarme a él y solo pude derrotarle gracias a el catalizador de Saber, mi querido Fawkes y mera suerte.

-Profesor...

-Lo que te quiero decir, Harry... Es que aunque Saber se haya ido y te hayas hecho incluso más famoso por haber derrotado a Voldemort de una vez por todas, deseo sobre cualquier otra cosa que vivas... Así que hazle un único favor a este anciano, Harry. No dejes que el haber perdido a Saber te consuma y te obsesiones con reunirte con ella. Por favor, vive- Harry asintió y el director soltó una risa- hay otra razón por la que conseguí derrotar a Gellert en ese duelo.

Albus puso sus manos en su pecho y... Un haz de luz prácticamente cego a Harry.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Harry observando la especie de vaina que tenía delante.

-Este es el catalizador de Saber, la vaina de la legendaria Excalibur y el lugar donde de dice que el rey Arturo descansa. Esta reliquia sagrada es Avalon- los ojos de Harry se volvieron a agrandar- solo fue gracias a que conseguí retener con magia algo de la esencia de Saber durante años que Avalon funcionó y pudo curar mis heridas en batalla. Desde entonces, la he guardado conmigo para asegurarme de que nadie abusaba de su poder, pero ahora... Y yo te la entrego ahora a ti Harry, para que, aunque solo sea por un poco, las posibilidades de que te vuelvas a encontrar con Saber aumenten.

 **Jardín de Avalon**

-¿En serio piensas que puedes vencerme?- Preguntó Delphini Riddle a su oponente, el legendario mago de veinticinco años, Harry Potter.

Se encontraban en la caverna donde el Grial mayor se encontraba. Ron, Rin y Sirius se encontraban peleando contra varios miembros de los nuevos mortífagos mientras que Sakura, Hermione y Remus trataban de destruir la barrera creada por Delphini que impedía que pudieran acercarse al Grial.

¿Y Harry? Bueno, él estaba, como ya era lo habitual; enfrentándose al mago oscuro más poderoso entre los enemigos.

Cuanto daría por tener a Dumbledore con él, pero el anciano director murió tres años atrás por vejez.

-No pienso vencerte. Voy a vencerte- soltó Harry cogiendo su varita firmemente mientras esquivaba los latigazos del corrupto grial. No sabía lo que eran esas cosas, pero eran muy rápidas, no le dejaban acercarse a Delphini y no tenía ni la más mínima intención de ver que pasaría si lo tocaba.

Ah, Delphini. Y pensar que Tom tuvo una hija con Bellatrix Lestrange solo un poco antes de que él naciera... Más bien, lo extraño era que Riddle tuviera una hija, pero bueno.

Estaba tan loca como su padre. Deseaba utilizar el Santo Grial para revivirle. Pero justo antes de que empezara la guerra, él y su grupo de amigos decidieron desmantelar el Grial, lo que les llevó a la situación en la que estaban.

Con Delphini teniendo detrás atrapado al homúnculo de los Einzbern y utilizando el poder del Grial para tratar de acabar con él.

-¿Acaso no deseas que empiece una nueva guerra?- Le preguntó la chica de pelo plateado a Harry, quien estaba usando magia de refuerzo en su cuerpo para esquivar todos los ataques que se acercaran a él- así podrías volver a invocar a Saber... _Tu_ Saber.

Pero Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Claro que me gustaría ver a Saber por encima de todas las cosas, pero... Estoy seguro que si la invocara en un mundo destrozado por tus acciones, estaría demasiado enfadada conmigo como para que tuviéramos una cita- contestó Harry rodando a un lado para evadir otro ataque.

"¡Esta es mi oportunidad!" Pensó el joven al ver a Delphini desprotegida. Utilizó magia de refuerzo para acercarse y...

Se cayó al suelo.

"¿¡EN SERIO, POTTER!?" Se gritó a sí mismo Harry, volviendo a levantarse para caerse una vez empezó a caminar "pero qué... Ah"

El grial le había cogido de los tobillos, los cuales ya no sentía.

Y el líquido producido por este le envolvió completamente.

 **ODIO... ODIO...**

"¿Q-Qué?"

 **Muerte, Asesinato, robo, homicidio, violación, abuso a menores, abuso sexual, racismo, atraco, venganza, traición, codicia, rencor... MUERTE, MUERTE, MUERTE.**

La oscuridad le cegó por completo.

 **MUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREASESINAASESINAASESINAASESINAASESINAASESINAASESINAASESINAASESINAASESINAASESINAASESINAASESINAASESINAASESINAASESINAASESINAASESINAASESINAASESINAASESINAASESINAVIOLAVIOLAVIOLAVIOLAVIOLAVIOLAVIOLAVIOLAVIOLAVIOLAVIOLAVIOLAVIOLAVIOLAVIOLAVIOLAVIOLAVIOLAVIOLAABUSAABUSAABUSAABUSAABUSAABUSAABUSAABUSAABUSAABUSAABUSAABUSAABUSAABUSAABUSAABUSAABUSAABUSAABUSAABUSA**

"Oh, ya veo... Así que esto es todos los males de este mundo, Angra Mainyu" iba a morir, eso era algo seguro. Lo único era que antes sería torturado con todas esas imágenes. Con todas esas imágenes terroríficas que no paraban de venirle a la cabeza.

 **MUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREMUEREASESINAASESINAASESINAASESINAASESINAASESINAASESINAASESINAASESINAVIOLAVIOLAVIOLAVIOLAVIOLAVIOLAVIOLAVIOLAVIOLAVIOLAVIOLAVIOLAVIOLAVIOLAVIOLAVIOLAVIOLAVIOLAVIOLAABUSAABUSAABUSAABUSAABUSAABUSAABUSAABUSAABUSAABUSAABUSAABUSAABUSAABUSAABUSAABUSAABUSAABUSAABUSAABUSAASESINAASESINAASESINAASESINAASESINAASESINAASESINAASESINAASESINAVIOLAVIOLAVIOLAVIOLAVIOLAVIOLAVIOLAVIOLAVIOLAVIOLAVIOLAVIOLAVIOLAVIOLAVIOLAVIOLAVIOLAVIOLAVIOLAABUSAABUSAABUSAABUSAABUSAABUSAABUSAABUSAABUSAABUSAABUSAABUSAABUSAABUSAABUSAABUSAABUSAABUSAABUSAABUSAASESINAASESINAASESINAASESINAASESINAASESINAASESINAASESINAASESINAVIOLAVIOLAVIOLAVIOLAVIOLAVIOLAVIOLAVIOLAVIOLAVIOLAVIOLAVIOLAVIOLAVIOLAVIOLAVIOLAVIOLAVIOLAVIOLAABUSAABUSAABUSAABUSAABUSAABUSAABUSAABUSAABUSAABUSAABUSAABUSAABUSAABUSAABUSAABUSAABUSAABUSAABUSAABUSA.**

Harry iba a cerrar los ojos cuando...

 _"No te rindas, Harry"._

Escuchó una voz que conocía perfectamente en su cabeza.

Esa voz era de... Esa voz era de...

Una luz fue emitida en su pecho. Una luz que solo había visto una vez, que fue cuando Saber utilizó Excalibur en aquel castillo en medio del bosque.

Y entonces, Harry supo perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer.

Pues ella siempre había estado junto a él, cuidando de él en secreto.

Ella estaba en Avalon, por lo que siempre le había estado obervando.

-¡Ava _lon!-_ Gritaron a la vez Harry y Saber.

La prisión fue completamente destruida y Harry empezó a correr hacia Delphini.

-¿¡QUÉ!?

Harry ignoró su grito y lanzó varios hechizos al lugar donde se encontraba el homúnculo, liberándolo de sus ataduras y deteniendo a los tentáculos.

-T-Tú...

-¡ _Depulso_!- Gritó Harry, reforzando el hechizo y lanzando a Delphini con gran fuerza contra las rocas que tenía detrás suyo.

-Heh... Sé que no lo harás, Potter- soltó esta al verle apuntando su varita a su garganta- no tienes suficientes agallas para matarme.

En eso tenía razón.

- _Desmaius-_ el rayo golpeó a la hija del señor tenebroso y la dejó inconsciente. Harry la lanzó un traslador encima y Delphini fue teletransportada al ministerio de magia.

Ahora solo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

Avanzando poco a poco, Harry se posicionó delante del Grial mayor, sus barreras habiendo desaparecido tras la muerte de Delphini.

Harry miró al orbe oscuro y se apareció encima de este.

-Por favor, ayúdame una vez más, Saber- susurró Harry mientras caía.

 _"Por supuesto. Ahora y siempre"_.

-¡AVALON!- Y la luz definitiva del paraíso chocó contra la oscuridad de todos los males existentes.

Pero la energía mágica de Avalon no era suficiente. Saber no estaba presente físicamente junto a él y por tanto no podía aportar la energía mágica suficiente.

La única opción era...

-¡AVALON!- Volvió a gritar Harry, poniendo toda su energía mágica en la reliquia sagrada.

Hubo una explosión y la visión de Harry se volvió blanca.

 **Jardín de Avalon**

Ron abrazó a Hermione mientras la chica sollozaba, aunque él mismo tenía ganas de llorar.

Delante de los dos había una tumba que tenía colocadas cientos y cientos de ramos de flores. Esta tenía una inscripción.

 _Harry Potter_

 _(1980-2005)_

 _"Nunca dejes de seguir tratando de alcanzar lo imposible"_

La batalla para destruir el Santo Grial había sido feroz. Los nuevos mortífagos eran increíblemente fuertes, mucho mejor entrenados de lo que lo estaban los antiguos, y encima tenían de su lado a varias criaturas mágicas. Ron estuvo en varias ocasiones convencido de que moriría. Y lo estaría de no ser por Rin.

El auror recordaba perfectamente cómo acabó la batalla.

Y cómo no hacerlo.

Una luz cegadora apareció encima del Grial mayor y este explotó. Esto distrajo a gran parte de los enemigos, lo cual fue utilizado por los magos y ejecutores para atacar con todas sus fuerzas.

Tuvieron suerte de que Harry en sus viajes hubiera conocido a distintos miembros de la Iglesia. Ningún mago normal tenía relación alguna con ese grupo y Ron no era excepción. Y menos después de haber conocido a esa monja diabólica que se hacía llamar Caren.

El joven Weasley sabía perfectamente que esa monja aún tenía _ese_ vídeo. No dejaría que nadie le viera en un tutú tratando de...

En fin, que la batalla terminó y los agentes del ministerio les trajeron a Delphi, quien había sido capturada. Todo hubiera terminado bien si hubieran encontrado a cierta persona.

Harry Potter se sacrificó por todos ellos aquel día.

El funeral fue enorme, miles de personas atendiendo. Ese fue probablemente el día más triste y fúnebre de la vida de Ron.

Incluso habiendo pasado dos días, su novia, Hermione, aún no había podido parar de llorar.

-R-Ron- dicho hombre le dio un beso en la cabeza a Hermione para luego mirarla a los ojos- ¿c-crees que Harry lo ha conseguido?

Aunque esas palabras parecieran fuera de contexto, Ron supo perfectamente a qué se refería.

Saber, Arthur Pendragon... Aunque ahora se la llamaba por su nombre real entre los magos, Arturia.

Harry les había explicado con pelos y señales la guerra. Pero las interacciones entre él y Arturia era lo que más le dolía explicar.

Cuando les habló de Avalon, Hermione se metió en la biblioteca durante horas y horas tratando de buscar un método para llegar a ese paraíso, pero Harry la dijo que no se preocupase.

Que él lo conseguiría. Que volvería a ver a Saber y que no se preocupara.

Fue entonces cuando los dos mejores amigos de Harry se dieron cuenta de que el chico había sido el primero de ellos en madurar. Y no solo mejoró su actitud, sino que también sus notas.

Conseguir cinco extraordinarios (en defensa contra las artes oscuras, pociones, cuidado de criaturas mágicas, transfiguración y encantamientos) y lo demás con supera las expectativas era algo que nadie se podíra esperar del niño que vivió en su cuarto año.

¿Y él? Bueno, contando que su grupo de amigos tenía a los tres alumnos más inteligentes de su año (Harry, Hermione y el nuevo Ravenclaw, Rin), era normal que mejoraran sus calificaciones.

Estaba seguro de que su madre estuvo a punto de tener un ataque al corazón al ver que consiguió dos extraordinarios.

Después de graduarse, él se alistó en los aurores y Harry, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo, decidió convertirse en aventurero y recorrer el mundo, aunque solían verse bastante a menudo, incluso tuvieron varias aventuras juntos.

La caza de uno de los apóstoles muertos, atrapar dragones salvajes que quemaban aldeas, detener a magos oscuros, ir a capturar un yeti que causaba problemas en el Himalaya e incluso estaba esa misión con la mon- no iba a contar esa historia ni aunque le hiciesen tragarse un frasco entero de veritaserum.

Y eso solo fue con él. Harry tuvo un gran número de aventuras en solitario, haciendo cosas que mucha otra gente categorizaría como imposible o ficción.

Pero sobre todas las cosas, Harry nunca dejó de intentar encontrar Avalon.

Muchas veces les había confiado a Él, Rin y Hermione lo frustrado que estaba tras llegar a puntos muertos en su búsqueda, pero nunca paraba.

Siempre buscando cumplir un milagro.

Ron sonrió a Hermione.

-Conociendo a Harry, ya estará preparando el desayuno a Arturia.

Pues Ron sabía perfectamente que si alguien podía cumplir lo imposible, era su mejor amigo.

Harry Potter.

 **Jardín de Avalon**

Harry se despertó en un verde campo.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Murmuró el mago mirando a su alrededor.

Campos verdes infinitos le rodeaban, un cielo azul libre de contaminación adornaba el cielo, había algún que otro árbol con aspecto imposiblemente bello y-

Su corazón se detuvo al divisar a cierta persona.

Puede que sus ropajes hubieran cambiado, pero esa era la misma mujer que él recordaba. La misma hermosa mujer que él amaba.

El veinteañero empezó a correr hacia su amante con una gran sonrisa en la cara y la chica hizo lo mismo.

Y los se abrazaron con gran fuerza.

-Arturia... Arturia...- Harry empezó a llorar de alegría.

-Bienvenido, Harry- dijo ella con la sonrisa más grande que jamás hubiera portado.

 **Jardín de Avalon**

Harry frunció el ceño confuso durante unos segundos al sentirse como si se fuera a desvanecer.

-¿Qué demonios..?- El mago sacó su varita y se lanzó un _acuamenti_ en la cara, pensando que estaba medio dormido. Miró a la parte derecha de la cama y vio a Saber observándole con una sonrisa- esto no es un sueño, ¿verdad?

-No, Harry- negó con la cabeza Arturia para luego cogerle las manos- estás siendo invocado, probablemente para una guerra del Santo Grial.

-¿Q-Qué? Pero si destruimos el Grial.

-Así es- le dio la razón la mujer- pero tienes que recordar que el el trono de los héroes existe más allá del tiempo y del espacio. Y no creo equivocarme al decir que tú ascendiste al trono después de todas tus azañas en vida.

Harry soltó una corta risa y se llevó una mano a la frente para quitarse el sudor.

-Tuve que haberlo sabido. Bueno, entonces nos vemos en unos días, Arturia.

Se dieron un beso y Harry se levantó de la cama mientras estiraba sus brazos y piernas.

-Hasta pronto, Harry- y desapareció.

El joven sintió como pisaba piedra de gran calidad. Claramente la invocación había sido un exito.

Apocrypha.

Yggdramillennia.

Grial robado.

Batalla entre dos bandos.

Catorce servants.

¿Quién era él?

Él era Harry Potter, por supuesto.

O como sería llamado desde ese momento en adelante, Caster negro.

El humo que había sido liberado por la invocación se desvaneció con un simple movimiento de mano, dejándole ver a las personas a su alrededor.

Llevándose discretamente la mano al bolsillo, Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba vestido en sus antiguas ropas de viaje. Su larga túnica cubierta de decenas de hechizos protectores, un cinturón del que le colgaban pequeños frascos con pociones, una hombrera cubierta con armadura de escamas de dragón y botas de cuero... ¿Qué? No todo podía ser increíblemente poderoso. Las cosas así costaban demasiado y su presupuesto no podía con todo.

Había decenas de personas, pero él solo se fijó en un chico pelirrojo que jadeaba. Este parecía no haberse dado cuenta aún de su presencia.

-¿Eres tú mi master?- los ojos del joven se abrieron como platos y le miraron fijamente a la cara- tu servant, Caster negro, ha respondido a tu invocación. De ahora en adelante, mi magia estará junto a ti y tu destino será mí destino- Harry sonrió nostálgicamente- ¿sus órdenes, master?

 **N/A Epílogo cortito, pero espero que os haya gustado. He usado a una Delphini más mayor (no es OC. Es un personaje de Harry Potter y el legado maldito) porque necesitaba un oponente para Harry y Malfoy no pegaba.**

 **Y este es el final. Muchas gracias a todos por leer mi fanfic y espero que lo hayais disfrutado tanto como yo lo he hecho escribiéndolo.**

 **Por cierto, la información de Avalon y el origen de Saber (primera parte) viene todo del CD drama** _ **Garden of Avalon**_ **. Si os gusta Saber, os recomiendo que os lo leáis con subtítulos o, si no tenéis tiempo, que simplemente leáis todo sin música ni voces (aunque os aseguro que con estas la experiencia es mucho mejor).**


End file.
